A Sister In Need
by Doccubus
Summary: Set after Skins Fire but with a happy Naomily ending. Katie visits Emily and Naomi in New York when she needs help. Emily/Naomi, Katie/Cook. LEMONS...lots of them
1. Chapter 1

**A Sister in Need**

_Set after Skins Fire, but of course I believe in happy endings. This is my first Skins fix and I'm American, so I'm not sure if my characters are English enough, I hope you English readers out there don't mind lending a hand._

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing if I did there'd be a like 20 seasons of the 2__nd__ generation of Skins and Freddie wouldn't have been murdered. Though I did like the fact that Cook avenged him with the whole "I'm COOK!" thing, pretty brilliant._

_Parings: Emily/Naomi (primarily), Katie/Cook, Pandora/Thomas, J.J/Lara, Effy/whoever the hell, I don't really care since Freddie is the only one for her._

_Rating: … let's just say not intended for people under 18. Leave a positive review if you can_

Chapter 1

Emily grinned as she saw her twin sister walking through the busy JFK international Airport rolling her bag and looking around anxiously. She giggled excitedly and ran to her sister with a loud squeal, which caught Katie's attention almost instantly. She released her bag and open her arms wide for the younger twin who hugged her so tight there was a small cracking sound.

"Ohh, thanks sis, I've been trying to get rid of that knot for ages," Katie said with a small laugh.

"I've missed you so much Katie," Emily said softly.

"So this is America?" Katie said breaking the hug.

"Yes, and wait til I give you the tour, New York has loads to do," Emily said motioning her sister to follow her. "Thank you for coming Katiekins."

"You think I would miss your graduation Ems?" Katie said draping her arm across Emily's shoulders. "Remember last year when you did all your midterms a week early just so you could go to my wedding?"

"What kind of sister would I be if I missed that?" Emily said, "Albeit, I was surprised when I found out you were marrying Cook, but still."

"Can't believe I haven't seen you since my wedding though," Katie said as they walked towards the exit.

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't come home for Christmas this year," Emily said softly.

"Ems, I understand why you couldn't," Katie said, "Naomi needed you here."

"I really thought I was gonna lose her that time," Emily said. "I mean she hid it from me and I had to see her practically dying, then I brought her to the top cancer facility in the world here in New York, where she went from a 9% survival rate to a 25%. Something was better than nothing, and the debts I'm gonna be paying for the next 50 years will be worth it because now my Naoms is cancer-free."

"That's cause she has my amazing sister loving her and supporting her every step of the way," Katie said kissing Emily's cheek lovingly.

"Well, she has to fly in once a month for check-ups for the next year until the hospital finishes building in England," Emily said.

"So you're coming back then?" Katie said as they walked to Emily's car, a bright green Volkswagen "slugbug" convertible. "Bugger, what the fuck is this?"

"My car, very gas efficient," Emily said. "Naomi says it's gay. And yes I have a job lined up with Green's Photography in London."

"That's the best photography studio in England," Katie cried. "I wanted to hire them for my wedding but we couldn't afford it and Cook would've probably beat up the guy anyways."

"Like he did the chef?" Emily said.

Katie sighed and shook her head. "I love him though."

"I still don't know how that even happened," Emily said.

"I'll tell you later, now take me to your place I'm famished and tired as hell," Katie said, "The bloke next to me was this American wanker who spent the whole flight talking on the airplane phone in a real loud voice."

Emily laughed as she put Katie's bag in her trunk and got in the car. "Sorry 'bout that."

Katie settled in the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on. As Emily drove out of the parking lot, Katie said, "So what happened in December? Effy didn't say much, only that Naomi's cancer came back and you couldn't come home for Christmas."

"I didn't tell Effy much either," Emily said, "I was still kind of ticked at her. I took Naoms in for her monthly check up and the doctor said she had grown new cancerous cells and there was a tumor on her breast."

"Shit," Katie muttered.

"Because Naomi is one of the 3% of people that survive phase 3 cancer, the doctor said it was normal that cancerous cells would return," Emily said, "That's why we do constant checkups. We found the tumor in the first stages, which is good, but Naomi still had to get it removed. Women don't appreciate their breasts, until they lose them, and poor Naomi was going through such a hard time…"

...

_"Babe, you look beautiful!" Emily cried following Naomi into the living room._

_"Don't lie to me Emily!" Naomi spat back angrily._

_"Naomi stop!" Emily shouted gripping Naomi's arm and spinning her around. "Listen to me, I love you and there is nothing that can ever change that. I was there when you were nearly dying, with no hair, and tubes sticking out of your body and I still found you the most beautiful woman on Earth. You think just because your breasts are gone I'll change my mind?"_

_The room was completely silent, as Naomi turned away from Emily unwilling to show her the tears that spilled down her cheeks. She remembered those horrible moments she had during the clinical trials. Some of the treatments were absolutely horrid and Emily was there every step of the way. She wiped away her tears and turned towards Emily saying, "It's every lesbian's nightmare innit? In love with a woman with no breasts."_

_"You can never be a lesbian's nightmare Nai, you're their wet dream," Emily said with a seductive grin._

_Naomi felt a strong heat creep up her neck to her face and she let out a girlish little giggle._

_Emily smiled then said, "Come on then, take off the jacket."_

_Naomi was fresh out of the shower and walked out, hair still wet, wearing a giant snow jacket made for what seemed like a giant. All Emily could see was Naomi's head and feet because the jacket covered everything else and she asked her to take it off when Naomi flipped and the argument ensued._

_Naomi bit her lip gently. Emily smiled. She recognized that action, it happened every time Naomi was feeling nervous, like on the lakeside when Emily had kissed her neck and looked at her reassuringly and Naomi had bitten her lip in that cute sexy way and said, "Say something."_

_Emily's response at the time had been "I'm all about experiments, me," and then she went for it. She did not expect her very first lesbian experience to be so hot and explosive and…_

_"Alright, here goes," Naomi said softly, unbuttoning the buttons of her jacket. Her hands were trembling so much she couldn't even get the first one undone._

_Emily gently grabbed Naomi's hands and said, "Here, let me."_

_She slowly unbuttoned the jacket watching Naomi as she trembled and tears slid down her porcelain cheeks. She had lost so much weight since the trials, and her blonde hair was finally starting to grow back, but her icy blue eyes were still as expressive and as beautiful as always and Emily hated it when she cried._

_Emily slipped the jacket off Naomi's shoulders and let it fall to the ground at the blonde's feet. Her right breast had a large black scar across the under side all the way up across where her nipple used to be and ended in the middle of her chest._

_Naomi's tears were wracking her body and she lifted her arms to try to cover her breast, but Emily pushed her arms away. "Emily, please," Naomi whimpered trying to turn around, but once again the shorter woman stopped her. "Don't look at me, please."_

_Emily felt tears streaming down her cheeks that she didn't even notice until then. They started falling from her eyes the moment she saw Naomi's scar and the blonde must have mistook it for disgust. With a grunt, she gripped the back of Naomi's head firmly and pressed her lips against hers. Naomi's head felt prickly because of the baby hairs starting to grow again, but it didn't bother Emily at all, it actually felt nice._

_Emily broke the kiss slowly but kept her hands on Naomi's cheeks. With her thumbs she wiped away the blonde's tears and said, "You are always beautiful Naomi. This scar," she gently ran her finger across it making the blonde twitch, "shows the struggle you have fought. You were on the brink of death and you fought hard against it. You beat all the odds and you are here now, cancer-free, alive, and fucking beautiful. You hear me Naomi Campbell? Gorgeous."_

_Naomi slammed her lips against Emily's firmly as they stumbled backwards and landed on the couch with Naomi on top. Emily's breath picked up upon feeling the blonde's slender, naked body on top of her. She slipped her hand in between them and pushed two fingers into Naomi who was already soaking._

_"Ahh," Naomi cried breaking the kiss and gripping Emily's shoulders._

_"I love you Nai," Emily breathed thrusting her fingers up as Naomi ground her hips down on her fingers._

_"Uhh, yesss," Naomi moaned throwing her head back. _

_Naomi's hips ground faster and faster as Emily thrust up harder. Their breaths were harsh and ragged as their lips crashed together again. Their tongues swirled around together as Naomi rode Emily's fingers faster and harder until she couldn't continue the kissing. With a helpless cry she bit into Emily's shoulder hard as her body started trembling her release._

_Emily just hugged her close, caressing the scar on her lower back where the doctors had gone in to fix the kidney damage caused by the third treatment. She moved around to the scar on the right side of her belly where they had removed her appendix after it burst from the pressure of the cancer cells. Naomi's breathing was starting to calm down as Emily gently traced the scar directly over Naomi's heart, which was the deepest of them all until she got this new one. They had done open-heart surgery after the final treatment, the one that actually worked. It was a grueling treatment that both Emily and Naomi thought they weren't gonna be able to get through, and when they did, Naomi's heart gave out from all the pressure. She was connected to an LVAD—an electronic heart monitor—until they could find a donor._

_Eventually they did find a donor and when they went in to remove the tumor from Naomi's breast, which they knew was something Naomi's heart couldn't take, they reopened the wound and put in the new one. They were glad to hear that the tumor was the extent of the cancer and did not spread any further, so Naomi's new heart didn't have to be exposed to the harsh chemicals of chemotherapy and she could finally grow her hair back._

_"Hey Ems," Naomi said softly, "You know how I've always been scared of everything?"_

_"What are you talking about Nai?" Emily said._

_"Well take for instance the fact that I was shagging a girl and getting the best orgasms of my life and still claiming that I wasn't gay," Naomi said, "Or the fact that I shagged another girl because I was too scared to be trapped by love. I felt no passion with her just like it was with Cook."_

_"Cook? WHOA! When did you…"_

_"I didn't shag Cook," Naomi laughed. "I didn't tell you that story? Come now I must have!"_

_"You didn't," Emily said cocking an eyebrow at her._

_"After I first had sex with you I was all in denial and stuff as you know, and Cook kept asking me to shag him and I wanted to prove that I was straight," Naomi said. "So we snogged a bit and he was starting to undress me but I felt absolutely nothing. Not even a twinge of arousal for him. I told him to stop and he didn't even insist, because he knew I was gay right away. He knew before I did."_

_"Everyone knew before you did Naomi," Emily said with a chuckle._

_"Piss off," Naomi muttered._

_Emily laughed that little cute laugh that Naomi loved and gave her a peck on the lips._

_"Well as I was saying," Naomi said, "Fear has paralyzed me and pushed me to do some stupid shit, mostly involving me being a wanker. But after everything we've been through this past year with living here in New York, trying to get through those clinical trials while making sure you still got your degree from NYU, there was no time for fear. This was the truly scariest moment of my entire life but if I let fear paralyze me, I would die and I knew it. I'm not letting fear control me anymore, I will never be afraid again Emily."_

_"It's okay to be scared Naomi, you think I wasn't scared when Effy called me and told me you were dying?" Emily said. "I didn't let that fear stop me from missing my exam and going to see you and bringing you here and getting you into those clinical trials even though we'll probably paying it off for the rest of our lives."_

_"Good, cause I feel scared but I'm not letting it stop me," Naomi said gripping Emily's face gently._

_"Scared about what?" Emily said worriedly, "About the scar? I already told you…"_

_"You showed me how you felt and that's not what I'm scared of Ems, I'm scared you'll say no," Naomi said._

_Emily looked at her in confusion. "Say no to what?"_

_"Say no to me when I ask you to marry me."_

_Emily's heart skipped a beat. She was dreaming. It had to be a dream. Naomi Campbell who loved her since they were 12 but was too afraid to admit it until they were 18? No, it can't be._

_Naomi kissed Emily's lips gently and said, "Maybe you need some time to think about it. I understand that Ems don't worry. I have so many scars I look like a game of Operation, you don't want to marry someone that doesn't even have their original heart anymore. But just for the record," Naomi's blue eyes had a playful twinkle in them as they bore right into Emily's, "This new heart beats for you too."_

_..._

"AWWWW!" Katie screeched as Emily parked her car in an underground complex. "Emily, that has got to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my entire life."

"When she said that bit about the new heart I burst into tears like a little baby," Emily said turning off the car and smiling.

"I take it you said yes?" Katie said with an excited grin.

"She had me at 'will you'," Emily said with a sigh. "I can never say no to her, that woman has me so whipped I'm worse than Thomas chasing Panda around with his tongue hanging out."

Katie laughed and said, "In his defense, Panda follows him around just as much. Remember the Olympics two years ago? Panda had this giant sign with his face on it."

"Hey it got her on T.V," Emily said opening the door of the car. "I told them you were visiting to come to my graduation. They said they're gonna drive in on Friday to see you."

"How nice," Katie said taking out her suitcase from Emily's trunk. "So did you tell mum? That you're engaged?"

"Are you mental?"

"Enough said."

"She'll say it's not a real marriage," Emily said bitterly. "She's never gonna accept the fact that I'm gay."

"No, she won't but who cares, she's a cow," Katie said. "You know what she did to James a few weeks ago?"

"What?"

"Caught him sneaking out to go to a drag club," Katie said. "He said he wanted to celebrate his 15 birthday with his friends. He wore some of my old clothes that I didn't take with me from Naomi's and these heels his girlfriend Heather gave him."

Emily burst out laughing. She fell to her knees and hit the floor in her hysterics and couldn't stop the hot tears from streaming down her face. "Okay, so that incestuous, pervy little tosser dresses in drag but has a girlfriend?"

"Mum kicked him out on the street," Katie said. "Cook and I took him in until dad came to get him."

"Fucking Christ," Emily sighed. "She kicked her 15 year old son out on the streets?"

"She didn't seem to care when you left the house at 17 to go shack up with your girlfriend and probably shag your brains out," Katie said nudging Emily playfully as they stepped into the elevator.

"It was more fucking than anything else, but that didn't really last long because of the whole, Sophie thing," Emily said.

"Yeah that," Katie said softly.

"So, come now, tell me how you and Cook got together," Emily said.

"I'm tired Ems, let me settle in, say hi to my future sister-in-law…"

"I like that," Emily said.

"What?"

"That you called Naomi your sister-in-law."

Katie grinned. "The least I can do considering you have to call Cook your brother-in-law."

Emily laughed as the elevator dinged and opened on her floor. "Come on this is my floor. Are you hungry we can order pizza or Chinese food?"

Katie glanced at her mobile that had adjusted to the new time zone. "It's half past 11, they're open now?"

"America is better than I expected," Emily said. "Not saying I don't miss home though."

"Alright then, how about Chinese food then, I've never had that before," Katie said.

Emily smiled and took out her keys, but they door opened before she could use it. Naomi stood there in a pink button up shirt that was so huge she didn't even need to wear trousers. Her hair had grown a lot over the six months since the final surgery and it looked as long as it did when Emily and Naomi first got together, just below the her ears and a bit damp from showering.

Emily wanted to devour her right then and there but Naomi reminded her why she couldn't do that when she stepped forward with a big grin and said, "Katie fucking Fitch, as Americans say, 'how the Hell are ya?'"

"Naomi, you look great!" Katie cried pulling the girl into a hug. It was the first time they had ever hugged in the seven years they'd known each other and Naomi started dating Emily. Even Emily was surprised, but she felt a twang of jealousy seeing her identical twin hugging her fiancé close, not because there was any chance her once-homophobic sister could turn gay, but because she had gone through 17 years of harsh cruelty from her that involved getting everything Emily ever wanted. That all changed after Katie got the news about her premature menopause and moved in with her and Naomi. Katie was a new person, a person that was kind, loving, and accepting, especially towards Emily, and even towards pervy James.

"You know you shouldn't call me fucking Fitch anymore considering you're marrying a Fitch," Katie said.

Naomi shrugged playfully, motioned towards Emily and said, "I love fucking this Fitch."

Katie snorted her laughter and Emily smacked Naomi's arm playfully. "Get inside you, you're arse is hanging out from under that shirt and I don't need our neighbors to see," Emily said.

"Jealous much?" Naomi teased skipping into the apartment followed by Katie who was laughing at the banter. She hadn't seen much of this since the Sophie thing, then Freddie… then the whole long-distance relationship, then the cancer, so it was nice to see her sister so relaxed and happy.

"I'm going to order Chinese since Katie is hungry and she's never tried it, what do you want babe?" Emily said grabbing the house phone from the kitchen counter.

"My usual love," Naomi responded. "You've really never tried it Fitch?"

"No," Katie said, "but you really shouldn't call me that, for one I believe we're friends now and soon to be in-laws so we should be on a first name basis, and second, technically, I'm not a Fitch anymore, I'm a Cook."

"Fucking Christ, Katie Cook," Naomi said, "It just doesn't sound right. Do you call Cook by his first name then?"

"Are you mental? He has the same name as my brother! I don't want us to be shagging and I moan his name…ugh," Katie cringed.

"Ew, don't even go there," Emily said shuddering.

Naomi laughed. "Did I ever mention how much I love being a single child?"

"Several times babe," Emily called out from the kitchen interrupting the flow of the order to interject before returning to her task.

"So, you and Cook," Naomi said. "I know you hated him, so how did you end up his wife?"

Emily hung up the phone and joined the conversation. "More importantly, how did you get him to stop shagging around and actually want to get married?"

Katie cleared her throat. "Well it happened right after college when I got accepted into the fashion university in Paris. That's why I was so meticulous about my clothes and I was learning French from Thomas, in hopes that they would accept me."

"Yeah I remember, you were ecstatic when they did," Emily said.

"A little bit after you came here and Naomi went to live with Effy, I headed to France," Katie said. "There was this one night about a month in that my friends wanted to party. I had promised that I would leave that life of hedonism that we did in college, the last party I ever did was Freddie's birthday party and that was it. So I didn't attend. Instead I went to the movie theater a few blocks from school that showed English movies. I was real tired of French films. I was leaving the theater real late at night when I saw Cook…"

**AN: Okay, so? Do I continue? Criticism is appreciated just take it easy, I'm still a sensitive writer lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Sister in Need**

**AN: I got a few reviews for which I'm very happy for, I love them what can I say, but I want more lol I've been enjoying writing this and I hope I do the characters justice. I own nothing cause if I did Skins would still be on heh**

_6 Years Earlier_

_Cook was standing next to a red car with a thick jacket and a cigarette in his mouth. He was pacing next to the car nervously and didn't even notice Katie approaching him from the other side of the street. It wasn't until she called his name that he noticed._

_"Cook?" she said tentatively. No one had seen Cook since Freddie's party a month earlier, he'd gone to take a whizz and didn't return._

_Cook looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Katie!"_

_He looked ready to bolt but Katie gently touched his arm and it seemed to calm him down. "Cook what's going on? Are you alright?"_

_"You should go Katie, you shouldn't be around me now," Cook said opening his car door and getting in._

_He looked really distressed, more distressed than Katie had ever seen him, even when Freddie ran away without saying a word. She didn't know why she did it, but before she could stop herself she ran to the other side of the car and got in._

_"Katie, what are you doing? Get down!" Cook cried desperately._

_"Cook, what's going on?" Katie said. "I know you and I have never met eye to eye…"_

_"I'm pretty sure you hate me," Cook said._

_"That's cause you're a twat," Katie said. "But that's not the point. The point is that you don't look so good and I wanna help."_

_"No you don't Katie," Cook said shaking his head._

_"Try me," Katie said crossing her arms._

_"You are a stubborn cow," Cook said in annoyance._

_"And you are a wanker, but do you know anyone else here?" Katie shot back._

_"You are insufferable," Cook sighed._

_"That's a pretty big word Cookie, didn't know you had a brain," Katie said._

_Cook smirked. "Ya know I would keep this up if I wasn't in deep shit."_

_"What's going on then? Almost all of us let you live with us when you were running from the police, so what is it then?" Katie said._

_"I know where Freddie is," Cook said._

_Katie perked up._

_"A forest not too far from here."_

_"A forest? What the Hell is he doing there?" Katie said._

_"That's where his killer dumped him."_

_Katie's eyes widened and she looked at Cook fiercely. "That's not funny you tosser!"_

_When Cook didn't even flinch, Katie gulped. Her breathing started picking up and she couldn't stop the tears that slid from her eyes. Cook's eyes watered too as he reached into the back of the car and pulled out a box that had clothes and shoes in plastic bags._

_"I saw this guy hanging around the shed when I stepped out of the party, so I followed him to his house," Cook said. "He was the shrink who was helping Effy. He had fallen in love with her and became an obsessive fuckwit. Then I found this."_

_He opened one of the bags and handed Katie the blue sweater drenched in blood. Katie couldn't even hold the sweater as her hands started trembling and tears clouded her vision. "I…I gave him that sweater."_

_Cook put the sweater back and started sobbing. "That bastard murdered my best friend. Murdered him! And then he tried to come at me with a baseball bat."_

_Katie's eyes widened._

_"I needed him to tell me where Freddie's body was," Cook sobbed. "I needed him to pay for what he did." He motioned with his head to get out of the car as he opened his door and stepped out. Katie followed him her body trembling from fear and cold. Cook slipped off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, then continued speaking, "So I hit him hard. I took his bat from him and I hit him and hit him. I hit him till he told me where Freddie's body was; he even gave me a map. But I couldn't leave him alive."_

_He opened the trunk of the car and inside was a bleeding man curled up, dead with his eyes wide open. Katie let out a scream as she stumbled away from the car, turned and vomited all over the street._

_Cook shut the trunk and said, "Shh, Katie, shh. I told you, you should have left. It's not too late. You can go now. I'll make sure Freddie's body is found and given justice, don't get involved."_

_"I'm already involved Cook, I touched Freddie's clothes," Katie said. "I watch CSI. Your DNA is on his clothes, my DNA is on his clothes, the shrink guy probably used gloves. Can you think of anyone else with a higher motive to kill Freddie then his ex-girlfriend and best-friend who is in love with his girlfriend and a wanted criminal?"_

_Cook gulped. "I know. I realized that once I killed the doctor. He's a famous shrink who's supposedly healed a lot of people, they weren't gonna believe he's a psycho-freak. I left his house completely spotless. No sign of me anywhere. And I found some of his papers and wrote a suicide note where he confesses to killing Freddie and he couldn't live with himself, so he decides to drive his car off a cliff near where his body is."_

_"Car falling off a cliff would definitely explain all that blood and hits, but there can't be any blood in the trunk of they'll know he was stored in there," Katie said. "I see the show all the time, not even fire can hide evidence."_

_"What do killers use to clean blood?" Cook said._

_"Bleach," Katie said._

_"Good, I'll do it, you get out of here, you never saw me, I'll burn Freddie's things and dispose of the ashes so no one can ever involve us," Cook said turning to walk away._

_"I don't think so Cook," Katie said shaking her head._

_"Katie, please, the moment you help me with this you become an accessory to murder!" Cook cried. "As bitchy as you are you don't deserve to spend your life in prison."_

_"I became an accessory the moment I saw that body and didn't call the police," Katie said, "Now I'm making sure neither one of us goes to prison."_

_"Shit," Cook muttered. "Fine, that pharmacy is closing soon, I'll get the bleach, you get the gloves and towels and matches, we don't know each other. We don't walk in together or walk out together got it?"_

_Katie nodded. She'd never felt so absolutely terrified in her entire life, she should have run, anyone would've, but she felt compelled to help Cook. She still loved Freddie regardless of the fact that he was a wanker that broke her heart, and though it disturbed her, she actually felt glad that Cook killed his killer._

_It took an hour to gather all the things they needed and got the car to the cliff. It was very steep and the two of them had to tread very carefully. The car's parking brake was the only thing stopping it from rolling down the rocky cliff. The two put the gloves on and Cook handed Katie the box of Freddie's things._

_"Burn it to ash then throw it down the cliff so the wind could take it. I'm going to wipe down the entire car. Everything, the doors, windows, steering wheel, tires," Cook said._

_Another hour rolled by and Katie disposed of the ashes very diligently while Cook left the car completely print-free. He even wiped down the baseball bat handle._

_"Now help me move him to the driver's seat," Cook said._

_Katie's face paled. Before she could even think, she was bending over vomiting all over the floor._

_"Shit, we gotta clean that up too," Cook said. "Come on now, no backing out now."_

_Katie gulped and walked to the trunk where the man was in. He was very stiff and smelled rotten. He was starting to decompose and it was obvious he had been dead a while. "Oh God, I can't do this."_

_"Katie," Cook said softly as tears filled his eyes, "For Freddie."_

_Katie gulped and nodded her head. She held her breath so as not to throw up again and helped Cook heave him out of the trunk. They walked him to the front seat, Cook rubbing the man's hand all over the car probably getting fingerprints just in case any forensic people got anything. Cook used the man's hand to open the door, sat him down then put his hands on the wheel._

_"Great, let's clean the back then send this bloke over," Cook said._

_It took a solid hour for Cook and Katie (working together) to get every single inch of blood out of the trunk. Cook shut then grabbed the bat gently. He was wearing gloves but he still didn't want to take risks. He moved to the dead man in the front, grabbed his hands and wrapped them around the bat firmly. He threw the bat in the back seat then said, "Let me clean up your vomit then we'll release the parking brake."_

_"Did you get everything out?" Katie asked._

_"Yes, I triple checked but check once more," Cook said._

_Katie checked the entire car, every single inch, the whole time holding her breath so she couldn't smell the stench of the man. Cook was cleaning the vomit off the floor diligently, making sure not to leave a spot. That's when Katie looked at the man's face for the first time. It was slightly decomposed and covered in blood, but Katie could make out anger lines under his eyes and around his mouth. _

_Her dad used to say that stress, anger, and worries were the first wrinkles to ever mark a person's face, but anger was definitely the strongest. He said a lot of his gym members had anger lines because they weren't satisfied with their lives and it made him sad and a bit angry that people could live with so much hate in their lives whether it's towards themselves or others._

_Katie looked at the lines on the man's face and wondered how pronounced they got when he was bashing Freddie's head in. She felt a surge of anger as an image of Freddie bleeding and begging for his life flashed through her mind. She was seething in rage as she stepped forward, released the parking brake with her gloved hand and shut the door._

_The car rolled towards the edge before Cook could register anything happening. He had just finished cleaning up the vomit when the car was hurdling over the edge. "Katie! What did you do?" Cook cried._

_Katie knew pulling that parking brake changed her from being an accessory to murder, to an accomplice. Katie started picking up the materials as she said, "Getting justice for Freddie. Now let's find his body and make the call."_

_..._

"So, what happened?" Naomi said. "You ran into him outside of the movie theater?"

Katie shook her head out of her memory and said, "Yeah, he was smoking as usual and flirting with some girl. I talked to him only because I was completely alone in a foreign country. I mean I had a few friends at school, but their English wasn't very good. After that night, Cook and I were always just hanging out together, smoking cigarettes, him drinking me making sure he didn't beat anybody up. Then the police found Freddie's body and everything changed. Cook changed. He was torn up, saying that he should have been murdered instead of Freddie. I felt so bad, so I comforted him, and well, one thing led to another."

"So the guy you used to love is the reason you're with the guy you love now?" Naomi said.

"It must have been very intense," Emily added.

"It was," Katie said. "It was never really about sex with us. We were friends and nothing more, helping each other through the pain of losing Freddie, we fell in love with each other without even realizing it."

"Freddie's death was hard on all of us," Naomi said, "Especially Effy, she was so torn up."

"Her doctor was the one who did it, that wanker!" Emily said indignantly. "I heard they got an anonymous call from a payphone about where Freddie's body was, then they found the doctor dead in his burnt car at the bottom of a nearby cliff. The guy left a suicide note and everything in his handwriting. Can't believe it. Seemed kind of too easy doesn't it."

Katie fidgeted nervously. "You know, not everything is like CSI, that show is fake, this is real life. Even if the guy wouldn't have killed himself, I'm sure they would have figured it out easily."

"Alright, calm down, I'm just saying they got lucky is all," Emily said.

"Maybe we should change the subject," Naomi suggested with a grin, "Freddie is a sore subject even though it's been 6 years."

"Yeah, let's talk about your wedding," Katie said with a girlish giggle. "Have you a got a planner?"

Emily snorted. "No big thing. We want a small, intimate thing right after my graduation. It's legal here so we just want to sign papers and get home."

"Oh come on, at the very least do a ceremony back in England," Katie said with a pout.

Naomi shook her head and stepped back. "Whoa shit, she does that pout thing you do when you want me to do something!"

"Well she is my twin," Emily said.

"Yeah, but it has power," Naomi squeaked.

Katie smirked then did the pout again. Naomi's brow furrowed. "Stop coercing my woman!" Emily laughed smacking Katie's arm. "Katiekins I know you want to throw us a big party with your fancy fashion degree to back you up, but Naomi and I have over 500 thousand dollars in medical debts to pay. We both got good work lined up for us back home, but we cannot afford to splurge on a party."

"Naomi, it's a one in a lifetime opportunity," Katie insisted with her pout.

"Aww," Naomi whined.

Emily turned to Naomi and gave her the same pout. "Do you want sex ever again?"

"She wins, sorry Katiekins," Naomi said instantly.

Emily smirked.

"Alright then, what are you gonna do then?" Katie said.

"This weekend when Panda and Tommo come, the five of us will go down to city hall," Emily said.

"What is City hall?" Katie said.

"It's like the local government place here to get married, divorced, petitions, all the political stuff," Naomi said.

"You, Panda, and Thomas can be our witnesses," Emily said grabbing Naomi's hand.

Naomi grinned.

"Can I wear my new dress?" Katie said.

Emily sighed. "Yes."

"Can you wear one of my new dresses?" Katie said.

"No!"

"Come on Emily please?"

"Katie, I have a nice sun dress…"

"Sun dress for your wedding? For fuck sake!"

"Hun, just indulge her," Naomi said. "It's not like she has another sister she can doll up for a wedding."

Emily snorted. "Well you never know with James."

...

Katie finished drinking her water and quietly set it down in the sink with the other dirty dishes from dinner. She glanced at the clock and saw that it read 3:47am. She yawned and walked back towards her room to return to bed. That's when another room caught her attention. Emily and Naomi's room was at the other end of the hall, and her room was the farthest away from probably to spare her the embarrassment of having to listen to her sister and her partner's sex sounds. She'd probably do the same with them when they visited her and Cook considering Cook is very loud and vocal. She definitely didn't want Emily to hear "Grab my balls, grab my balls!"

Katie snorted at the thought. She looked at the green door of the room in curiosity. It was right in between hers and Emily's room and the light inside was on, but she didn't hear any noise so it must have been empty. She opened the door very slowly and glanced in. The room was illuminated with several light bulbs, LED, green, blue, and red lights from different lamps. It gave the room a clubish look. In the center there was a black leather couch and in front an empty table. She stepped further in and saw a dresser against the wall.

True to Katie's nosy nature, she crept towards the dresser and opened one of the drawers. Her eyes widened when she saw dildos of all shapes and sizes, harnesses, vibrators, and fuzzy handcuffs.

"Fucking Christ," she whispered, "a sex room?"

She closed the drawer and opened the second drawer. It had teddies and different lingerie outfits, but not the whips and chains Katie was expecting. She sighed in relief, glad that her sister wasn't that kinky. She opened the third drawer and saw a bunch of pictures scattered all over it. She picked one up but immediately threw it back down when she realized it was a picture of her sister going down on Naomi. Emily herself obviously professionally did it, probably. Naomi was sitting on that black leather couch in the middle with her head thrown back, completely naked and her legs spread wide with Emily on her knees in between those legs. All that could be seen was Emily's back, head, and hands that were gripping Naomi's thighs. Naomi's face was one of bliss. It only took a few more seconds of skimming the drawer to realize they were all sex pictures. However, when Katie saw one of Emily straddling Naomi and Naomi's mouth wrapped around her breast, Katie shut the drawer frantically.

She was kind of scared to look into the bottom drawer but she'd already gone this far. She opened it tentatively ready to shut it if she caught a glimpse of any of her sister's private parts.

The last drawer only contained a blue composition notebook. In the center it had Emily's name followed by a little heart. Katie took the notebook and shut the drawer. She opened it slowly expecting a lesbian sex position book featuring Emily and Naomi as the models, but instead she saw a picture stuck to the very first page of their group from college. In the picture, her and Naomi were sitting on the rail holding hands, next to them stood Panda and Thomas smiling brightly with their arms around each other. Freddie was sitting on the rail beside her with a smile on his face. Katie grimaced. She missed that smile. She hated that the last time she ever saw him, he was a decomposing corpse found by her and Cook in a thick bush. Next to Freddie was J.J with his big brace-face smile. He was married now to that girl he worked with at the store, Lara, and living in California with her, her baby, and a daughter of their own. Katie never really got the chance to get to know her. She sighed and looked down at herself in the picture; she was standing next to J.J with a sad little smile and Cook was next to her with his famous Cook smile.

Katie remembered that day. It was the day before everything went to Hell. That Sophia girl hadn't killed herself yet, Thomas had not cheated, and Katie had not found out that she was infertile. Still Katie had a sad smile because she was hopelessly in love with Freddie and he was suffering over Effy who hadn't even returned from Summer holiday.

Katie turned the page and quickly realized the notebook was a scrapbook. There were pictures of her and Emily as little girls; pictures of Emily on the playground running around the swing set with blonde little Naomi when they were 12; pictures of the twins and James before James started peeping at them and wearing their clothes; pictures of their parents before the money problems; pictures of their college group partying on different occasions. There was one particular picture from Panda's party of Emily and Naomi kissing against the wall. It was obvious Emily took the picture. Her back was against the wall and Naomi was pressed against her, and one of her legs was wrapped around the blonde's waist. They were both wearing those ridiculous pajamas Panda's mom had made for them.

Katie flipped the page rapidly feeling heat rise up to her cheeks in embarrassment. The pictures were fun and entertaining and involved everyone. There was a gap from a picture of Emily and Naomi wearing large Mexican hats and fake mustaches holding up two shots of tequila and kissing in a very explicit way. Katie could actually see their tongue rolled together and she flipped the page before she barfed. The next picture was one of the couple at Freddie's party sitting on the couch together, foreheads and noses pressing together, holding hands, and smiling.

Katie understood the gap quite clearly. Sophia. The rest of the pictures were of college graduation, Emily and her NYU friends, Emily, Naomi, and Effy from Emily's visits home, Katie and Cook's wedding, and the last ones were of Naomi and her cancer. The first ones were dreadful. Naomi looked like a zombie and Emily had bags under her eyes so deep she didn't even look like her twin anymore. As Katie flipped through the pages she saw improvement on Naomi, she was gaining weight, looking stronger, and Emily looked better too.

Then Katie saw a picture of Naomi lying on a bed completely naked. She had a dreadful scar across her breast, another on her chest near her heart, and another on her belly under her right breast. These were the scars Emily told her about but she didn't actually imagine they would look so…

With a shaky hand she flipped the page and saw handwriting. It was the first time in the picture book that there was handwriting. It read: "Naomi's Bucket List."

The list filled up the whole page and almost everything was crossed off except for one at the very bottom. Katie started reading the list from the very top. "Go to an aquarium and pet a shark. Get fingered on a roller coaster."

Katie sighed. "Fucking Christ."

"…Fuck Emily somewhere on campus. Visit the Jersey Shore. See a Broadway show. Visit Madison Square Garden. Get pissed in Atlantic City. Fuck Ems in a public place…"

"They did all this?" Katie said in disbelief. They must have really thought she would die. She was gonna continue reading when she heard voices coming down the hall.

"You wanna do this now Nai?"

It was Emily's voice and it was coming towards her. In a panic Katie sat behind the dresser and curled up hoping they wouldn't see her. The door opened and Katie held her breath.

"Ems, you're graduating on Friday, we're getting married this weekend, and we'll be spending next week packing up to go back to England," Naomi said. "Can you think of any other time to finish my bucket list? It's the very last thing on my list."

Katie looked to the very bottom and her jaw dropped. _Oh God, please don't do that while I'm in here, please!_

Emily chuckled nervously. "I know it's ridiculous to be nervous. It's not like you haven't used dildos and strapons on me before."

Katie gulped and read the desire again. "Fuck Emily up the arse with a strapon."

Naomi laughed. "I know it's weird and kinky but for some reason I find gay sex is really hot."

Katie's brow furrowed in disgust.

"It makes no sense," Emily said with a sigh, "You want nothing to do with cock but you get turned on by blokes sucking off and fucking other blokes."

"Who said people were logical?" Naomi said with a shrug. "I just like it. Remember when I watched 'Queer as Folk?'"

"You loved it, it was so weird," Emily said. "I guess I can understand now why you wanna fuck me like that."

"Ems, listen we did everything on that list and several of them almost got us arrested," Naomi said. "If you don't wanna do this it's okay, I'll be happy with that."

"I'm scared it will hurt," Emily said.

"You think I would hurt you?" Naomi said.

"Of course not Nai."

"Alright then, tell me your big fantasy," Naomi said. "I can fulfill your fantasies too ya know."

"I don't really have one."

"That's shit. Come on Ems, what is it?"

"I did have a wet dream the other night about tying you up and spanking you and fucking you senseless but that's hardly a fantasy," Emily muttered.

Naomi laughed aloud. Katie closed her eyes to try not to vomit everywhere.

"You don't need to ask my permission to do that babe," Naomi said.

"Right then, one of these nights I'll be tying you down, but now, go pick a strap on," Emily said.

Naomi looked deep into Emily's eyes. "You sure you wanna do this? If you feel forced or guilty…"

"Remember what I said about blowbacks?" Emily said with a smirk.

Naomi chuckled and said, "Come on, everything once."

"Exactly."

"Let's use the pink one," Naomi said excitedly.

Emily laughed. "You already chose one? Tosser."

Naomi giggled and ran to the dresser. Katie held her breath hoping to God Naomi didn't see her. Naomi just opened the drawer and pulled something out of it without even looking dropping a harness, two dildos, and the fuzzy handcuffs on the ground right next to Katie.

Katie bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut hoping Naomi wouldn't bend down to pick them up because then she'd see her for sure.

Naomi didn't even shut the drawer behind her she just ran to Emily excitedly and set the lube down on the table.

_Fucking Christ, I have to get out of here before I see my sister getting ass-fucked! _Katie screamed internally, she peered very slowly around the dresser but saw that the door was closed; there was no possible way to get out of the room without alerting Emily and Naomi of her presence.

Naomi pushed down her underwear from under the oversized button up pink shirt and smirked when Emily started untying her pajama bottoms.

Naomi unbuttoned one of the buttons of her shirt but Emily grabbed her hand and said, "Keep it on, it's fucking sexy."

Naomi's head titled to the side. "Whizzer."

Emily burst out laughing. "You sound like Panda."

"I know, I did it on purpose, just like when I wore this shirt," Naomi said with a mischievous grin, "I knew it would drive you mad all night."

"I would have jumped you had Katie not been there," Emily said.

"Babes," Naomi said pushing down Emily's pajama bottoms and knickers at the same time. "I am pretty sure you don't like mentioning your sister in the bedroom."

Katie grimaced.

Emily chuckled. "No I don't, but still I was mildly surprised that you didn't have some crazy twin fantasy on that bucket list of yours."

"You think I'd want to sleep with Katie?" Naomi said in surprise.

_Ohhh God. _Katie's eyes widened.

"Of course not," Emily said laughing. "It's just at Katie's wedding Cook was joking about if I ever left you he wouldn't mind having a twin threesome."

Katie's eyes narrowed. _Fucking wanker._

"He was joking!" Naomi laughed. "Probably."

"Well I'm glad you didn't want that cause that would have been a very awkward conversation to have with Katie," Emily said lifting off her shirt.

"I would have never made you do that," Naomi said.

_Wait, does that mean she wants to or… _Katie paled.

Emily narrowed her eyes at Naomi.

"Ems I don't have any desire to sleep with anyone other than you! Notice I didn't put threesome on the list either," Naomi said pulling Emily's body flush against her. She unhooked her bra leaving her completely naked as she gently kissed her throat. "I love you."

"Mm," Emily moaned softly as Naomi gently kissed her pulse point. It was the spot Emily had kissed on the lakeside that had made the blonde lose control of her inhibitions. It wasn't Emily's weak spot, but Naomi made her point. Naomi kissed up Emily's throat to her ear where she knew was that spot that drove Emily mad. She gently bit the lobe then slipped her tongue into her ear.

Emily gasped and gripped Naomi's shirt for balance feeling her knees get weak.

Katie's eyes widened at the sight. _Fucking Hell, that's my weak spot too. Twins are more alike than I thought I guess._

"Ems, we don't have to do this ya know? We can just make love like we always do," Naomi said softly.

_I'd rather see that _Katie thought to herself. To Katie's dismay Emily shook her head and bit her lip. "I'm all about experiments, me," Emily said with a grin.

Naomi giggled in the most adorable way it almost made Katie smile…almost.

She grabbed the harness that had the pink strapon attached on one end and another dildo on the other at a weird curved angle so that when Naomi uses it, it pleasures her too.

"I'll put it on for you," Emily said taking it from her and slowly getting down on her knees.

_Bloody hell. _Katie started to feel panic, she was about to see this and there was nothing she could do. She wanted to cover her ears and close her eyes but then she wouldn't know when to get out of the room, or worse she'd fall asleep and they'd find her there in the morning and think she was a perv like James. _Oh fucking James would pull out his camera so he could have something to see when he's wanking off. Fucking little twat._

Emily lifted up one of Naomi's legs feeling the blonde grip her head for balance as she slowly slid up the leather straps. She set it down then lifted the other. Setting both feet on the ground Naomi's breath picked up as Emily lifted the straps up until the dildo on Naomi's end was close to her opening. The now-brunette slowly licked up Naomi's slit making the blonde hiss in pleasure and throw her head back.

Katie silently thanked the heavens that Naomi's shirt covered Emily's head and she couldn't see exactly what she was doing, though it was obvious from Naomi's reaction what it was.

Emily continued licking Naomi's slit with slow, languid licks while gently pressing her end of the dildo against her opening.

"Mm, fucking tease," Naomi breathed.

With one push the dildo penetrated the blonde making her cry out in pleasure. She adjusted to the size while Emily tightened the straps around Naomi's hips. The pink dildo was right in Emily's face and she slowly licked up its length before taking it into her mouth.

"Fucking Christ that is so hot!" Naomi moaned gripping the back of Emily's head.

Now that Katie could see clearly since the pink shirt didn't cover it and she turned away with a look of disgust.

Emily bobbed up and down on the dildo pushing the other end deeper into Naomi with every stroke. Naomi was panting in pleasure and having a hard time staying on her feet.

Naomi gently pushed Emily away then grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. Katie turned her head hoping they decided to take it to their room, but saw Naomi sitting down on the couch and Emily handing her the lube. Katie gulped. _She's really going through with it? Bugger she's brave; I would never…_

Naomi lathered the dildo with lube then turned Emily around so that her ass was facing her. She gently massaged the ass cheeks then split them apart and leaned forward. She gently licked around the tight hole and pushed against before swirling it. Emily let out a whine and threw her head back. Naomi just kept going faster and harder until Emily's legs started to shake.

"Christ that felt…wow," Emily breathed as Naomi stopped.

"It's called rimming," Naomi said. "Saw it on 'Queer as Folk.'"

"Really?" Emily said glancing over her shoulder at Naomi.

Naomi shrugged and smiled. "Gay boys know how to do it I guess. The actors seemed to enjoy it so I thought I'd try."

"It's fucking phenomenal, I could cum with just that," Emily said.

Katie shuddered but found herself thinking, _I'm gonna ask Cook to do that to me._

"Alright then, you go at your pace," Naomi said, "Sit on it."

Emily looked into Naomi's eyes and bit her lip. Katie recognized it as a sign of nervousness and so did Naomi because she caressed Emily's arm gently and gave her a reassuring smile.

She sat down slowly while Naomi grabbed the strapon to steady it. When it touched her tight opening Emily froze and let out a nervous sigh. She moved slowly, the lube facilitating the entry. When the tip of the dildo penetrated her Emily groaned in pain and stopped.

Naomi caressed her naked back softly. It was so tender and encouraging.

Emily didn't move for a little while before she started grinding slowly, letting her body adjust to the intruding object. With each grind the dildo went deeper and deeper, until Emily gathered the courage and sat down completely letting the dildo penetrate her completely. She let out a cry and gripped Naomi's thighs. The blonde let out a moan herself not only because she was extremely turned on by the whole thing but also because the movement pushed her side of the dildo right into her g-spot.

"Are you okay love?" Naomi said.

"Ohh God," Emily moaned letting her head drop. "It fucking hurts, but it feels so good."

Katie's eyes widened as Emily started riding the dildo with uninhibited passion. She moaned openly and moved up and down with wild abandon. She had never seen her sister so out of control like that. The passion was so intense she was glad Emily was facing the other direction and she couldn't see her face. She was also glad the back of the couch was really tall and she couldn't see anything more than humping and Naomi's hands gripping and caressing Emily's shoulders and hair.

Naomi's toes started to curl and her eyes clenched shut. Emily was thrusting harder and harder making her end of the dildo hit her G spot so deliciously it was making her lose control. She let out a groan as she stood up suddenly, never pulling out of Emily the whole time. The brunette was surprised by the movement and could only moan when Naomi roughly bent her over the table pressed her cheek against it. She held her firm and started thrusting in and out hard and fast unable to contain her own passion.

"Ahh fuck!" Emily screamed gripping the sides of the table.

It all happened so fast Katie didn't have time to turn away. When she did turn away it was too late, she had already see her sister being thoroughly fucked.

She stayed turned around as Naomi pounded harder and faster into Emily trying to keep steady as her orgasm approached hard and fast. Her legs started to tremble and the hand that was pressing Emily's head firmly against the table started shaking violently and gripping Emily's hair.

"Ohhh God Ems, I can't…I'm gonna…oh fucking…AHHH!" Naomi screamed as her body broke into spasms.

Emily hurdled over the edge with her in a way she'd never felt before in her entire life. Her breath hitched and long cry escaped her throat. Her body tensed so much she couldn't even tremble and her tight hole tightened so firmly Naomi couldn't even move anymore. She felt every muscle in her body tighten and her eyes rolled back, then the muscles relaxed as her tight hole started pulsing. Emily collapsed on the table and her eyes shut. She must have passed out for a few seconds before she felt the groggy Naomi slowly pull out of her and fall to the floor with a long sigh.

"Nai," Emily said her voice hoarse. "You alright love?"

Katie tentatively turned around thinking, _is it over? _Emily was still lying face down on the table and Naomi was on the ground next to the table lazily unbuckling the straps of the harness.

"Holy shit that was good," Naomi breathed.

"Yeah, that was like…so different," Emily said softly. Her voice had practically gone.

Katie shook her head. Emily quite often lost her voice, especially in high school right before big presentations and speeches. Sometimes Katie dressed up like her and gave the presentation for her because Emily's voice was too gone to do it herself.

"Different how?" Naomi said gently taking the strapon off. "Oh man, this thing needs to get cleaned."

"We'll do it tomorrow, I can barely move now," Emily said. "And I don't know how it's different. It's not as good as a regular orgasm but it was pretty great, I felt like all my muscles were quivering and…I don't even know how to explain it."

Naomi slowly stood up and groaned. "That was quite possibly one of the best orgasms I've ever had in my entire life."

"Wait till I tie you up," Emily teased.

Naomi giggled that adorable laugh again and walked towards the dresser. Katie tensed up and held her breath again. After enduring all that she did not want to get caught now.

Naomi put the strapon back in the open dresser then said, "I dropped all this shit on the floor in my excitement earlier."

_Oh shit. _Katie gulped. Naomi bent down to pick up the stuff and nearly screamed when she saw Katie sitting against the dresser. Katie quickly covered Naomi's mouth and pressed one finger against her own lips. Naomi glanced at Emily lying at the table and saw that the other twin was still in her post-orgasmic daze unaware of the blonde's discovery.

Katie gave Naomi a distressed look and waved the notebook around to try to convey that that's the reason she was in the room. Naomi's eyes narrowed and Katie gulped. She knew the blonde was very angry but she didn't know if she would alert her sister of her presence.

Naomi picked up the toys she'd dropped earlier, then yanked the notebook out of Katie's hands roughly. She put them back in their respective drawers and leaned down and gave Katie one sharp slap to the back of the head and whispered very quietly to her, "That's what you get for snooping around you wanker."

"What you say babes?" Emily said drowsily.

"I said let's go to bed," Naomi said walking over to the other twin. "Can you move?"

"I can't really feel my legs babes, you fucked me real…"

"I know," Naomi interrupted glancing at Katie who looked disgusted.

Naomi picked up Emily's clothes from the floor and slowly dressed her, then put on her own kickers. She opened the door of the room and flipped Katie off, then she gently lifted the half-asleep Emily into her arms bridal style and started walking out of the room.

"Bugger, I hope we didn't wake Katie," Emily moaned sleepily.

Naomi glanced at Katie over her shoulder and said, "No I'm sure she slept right through it all."

**AN: Trust me it was intense to write this scene as it was to re-read it and edit it for you whew. Sometimes I can get in the zone and my writing mind goes insane, please do leave reviews, this scene was kinda teetering on the edge of disturbing but you tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Sister in Need**

**AN: So I loved the reviews I got so far so I couldn't help but post, see what happens when I get reviews? Lol, anyways Michelle1017 thank you for your awesome review, in this chap you'll get some more on Katie and Cook, not many people ship them but I think I've made a good argument for them in this story, not that I oppose Keffy, it's just not that realistic. Tiffythetitan yes I knew Katie's ****presence in the room was a bit crazy but it's the price for snooping lol and yes I enjoyed Queer as Folk (the U.S version) but mostly because because they had a great lesbian couple on it, it's actually one of my friends who has that little gay boy fetish and I thought it was hilarious so I gave the fetish to Naomi lol I do realize it was a bit intense, but I am an intense writer, so maybe I'll throw some warnings out in the future, like in this chapter here, lemons ahead of the descriptive and intense nature. And bicuriouscarebear I hope this one is intense for you too (in a good way heh)**

"This breakfast was very delicious," Katie said softly looking at Naomi and Emily who looked very fresh and radiant. The wonders of orgasm, Katie knew. "Thank you Naomi."

"No problem," Naomi said with a small smile. "I always make something for Ems before she heads to school. I figured I'd throw some extra pancakes on for you."

"Thank you," Katie said with a smile.

Emily stood up and grabbed her briefcase-like satchel. "I'm only going to turn in some final paperwork and make sure my grad check went through. I'll be back in a few hours and then we can go around New York."

"Buying a nice wedding dress?" Katie said hopefully.

Emily sighed. "Fine, but not too much cleavage."

"Hey why not?" Naomi said with a pout.

Emily chuckled and shook her head. "Tosser."

The moment Emily shut the door behind her Katie tensed up and kept her head down. She didn't even wanna look up at Naomi.

"I told her to start that scrapbook," Naomi said softly. "With the trials I was in and out of hospitals, not really knowing if I was gonna live or die and Emily was going through hell. Her grades were suffering; she wasn't eating, barely sleeping, and crying her eyes out every single night. I suggested the scrapbook as a way to show the world our journey together. If I didn't make it she'd always have something that told the world our story. She gathered old pictures of the college days and rejuvenated them with her incredible talent in photography and she made that scrapbook. That scrapbook gave her purpose. She started working harder on the assignments at school, using pictures of us as part of her projects. She was eating more and sleeping better, and instead of crying, she'd show me new pages of the scrapbook she'd finished that day. I wrote my little bucket list just for fun. I didn't actually think she'd find it and want to do everything on it. When she put it in the scrapbook I knew she was serious. What an adventure that was. Sorry you had to see some of it."

"It was my damn fault for snooping around," Katie said flushing with embarrassment, "I always used to do that when we were kids and she'd get so mad at me. I read her diary when we were 15 or so after that whole thing happened with you at the party. She wrote that you were her very first kiss and it was the most amazing thing ever because she's always had a crush on you. She got so mad at me she punched me in the face broke one of my teeth. Trust me it takes a lot to get Emily to become violent."

"I was her first kiss?" Naomi said with a smile.

"That's the only part you heard?" Katie said sarcastically.

"And also, you knew the whole time that Emily willingly kissed me that night and that I didn't jump but you still treated me like dirt?" Naomi said narrowing her eyes.

"Denial is a powerful thing," Katie said.

"Don't I know it," Naomi scoffed. "I denied I was a lesbian but I was sleeping with your sister and loving every minute of it. Shit everyone knew I was lesbian before I did."

"That denial almost ruined your relationship if you recall," Katie said. "I almost lost my sister because of it."

"I don't deny anything now," Naomi said with a small smile.

"Let me ask you, if I wouldn't have interrupted that kiss that night, how far would it have gotten?" Katie asked.

Naomi shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I mean I was still a virgin then and so was Emily, but that kiss was really intense and we were both pretty fucked up, me more than Ems. I think we could have gone all the way if we weren't interrupted. After you dragged Emily out of there I kinda freaked out and I slept with guys to make up for it. I don't even really remember who was my first."

Katie frowned. "I'm sorry."

Naomi snorted. "Even if I would have lost my virginity to Emily I would have probably screwed those guys anyways cause I was way too chicken."

"But your first time would have been special," Katie said. "So would Emily's."

"Who said it wasn't?" Naomi said.

Katie's brow furrowed. "No she told me she lost it to some guy at a club in the bathroom."

"Katie, you really think Emily would do that?" Naomi said. "She lied to you."

Katie shook her head. "Okay, so wait. Emily didn't lose her virginity with some random guy? She lost it…"

Naomi grinned. "With me."

...

_Emily kissed her neck making the blonde gasp then lower her gaze to the ground with sudden shyness that came over her. She felt the redhead's eyes on her, watching her, waiting for approval._

_"Say something," Naomi said nervously biting her lip._

_Emily looked right into her eyes with that cute innocent expression and said, "I'm all about experiments, me." With those words she gently lifted Naomi's jumper off of her. Naomi lifted her arms up then looked at the redhead with lust as she threw the jumper aside on the forest ground. She licked her lips and lifted Emily's jumper off with more desperation sending red locks of hair flying in its wake. Emily adjusted her hair slightly and licked her lips, watching Naomi's every move._

_Naomi leaned forward for the second time that night and pressed her lips firmly against Emily's but this time consumed with passion not tentativeness. Their tongue melded together as Emily lay back on the blanket and Naomi climbed on top of her. She felt Emily's fingers touching the skin of her stomach right underneath her white pig T-shirt, and let out an encouraging moan._

_Emily lifted the shirt off leaving the blonde with one of tank top on. She flipped them over and started kissing her neck as Naomi sighed and lifted off Emily's shirt leaving her with a yellow-green tank top. She sat up and kissed Emily's neck and chest while caressing her back. Their lips never disconnected the whole time as Naomi flipped them around again wanting to feel the slender redhead underneath her._

_She loved the way she squirmed and writhed beneath her, and the way her breath picked up when Naomi touched her everywhere. Her tank top was discarded to the side and Emily flipped them again. Emily's hands were cupping Naomi's breasts over her grey, polka-dot bra as her lips started kissing down her neck. She licked in between the valley of her breasts then moved one of the cups to the side so she could wrap her lips around one of the nipples. Naomi's back arched as a moan escaped her throat._

_Her hands roamed down Emily's back gripping the bottom of her yellow-green tank and lifting it off her shoulders. Emily broke contact to throw the shirt aside before returning to her breasts, but this time the other one. Naomi felt a piercing heat hitting her center every time Emily's soft lips wrapped around her nipple._

_"You sure you never been with a woman?" Naomi breathed._

_"I watch a lot of porn, plus I know what I like," Emily said slowly kissing down Naomi's stomach. "I hope I can do what I saw and that you like the same things I do."_

_"You're doing great so far," Naomi moaned as Emily reached her clothed center. The redhead gripped the band of her underwear and slid it down her legs._

_Naomi trembled with nervousness and closed her legs tight trying to hide away. Emily gently caressed her knee and started kissing up her thigh. "Don't be nervous love, I don't know what I'm doing here either. I'm pretty sure though, that you gotta spread your legs."_

_Naomi trembled at the words._

_"Looks like you like dirty talk yeah?" Emily said softly._

_"No," Naomi lied._

_"Open your legs so I can see your beautiful cunt that I know is wet and ready for me, I saw how soaked your knickers were," Emily purred kissing higher up her thighs. Naomi's legs trembled at the feel of the gentle kisses and slowly parted from each other._

_Naomi let out a nervous whimper and bit her lip. Emily gently brought up her index finger to Naomi's center and slid it up and down her slit immediately getting it soaked. Naomi moaned and gripped the blanket beneath her. Emily leaned forward and tentatively licked up her slit, tasting a woman for the first time. It was a tangy, citrusy taste with a hint of sweetness that Emily loved. Naomi's entire body was trembling in anxiety and arousal and Emily loved that she was the one who caused it._

_Hoping she could imitate what she saw in those films she stole from James' room, which of course she'd never admit to, she leaned forward and slowly started licking up and down Naomi's slit. Naomi started panting these harsh whiny breaths, her back arching, and her legs firmly wrapping around Emily's head. Emily knew where to find Naomi's clit from her time spent with the tiny mirror and self-exploration, and the confirmation came from a loud cry released by Naomi and a small chant, "Right there, right there."_

_She stayed focused on that spot licking, swirling, sucking, and a bit of nibbling that she didn't really see in any porn flicks but she hoped would work. It definitely did._

_Naomi's desperation was growing as her moans were echoing throughout the entire wood. The cackling of the fire wasn't even audible anymore as Naomi moaned and thrashed desperate for release._

_Emily had never tried to penetrate herself, but she knew where to do it if she wanted. On Naomi it was easy to find. The moment she pressed her fingers against her opening she felt her heat trying to pull her fingers in, it was like a magnet. She pushed two in hearing a cry from the blonde._

_Emily wasn't sure if she'd hurt the blonde at first, until Naomi started panting, "Oh God Emily, fuck me! Please fuck me hard!"_

_Emily started pumping her fingers in and out in long slow strokes then shorter fast ones that made a sloshing sound but that seemed to drive Naomi insane._

_"Yes! YES! OH GOD!" Naomi screamed arching up and trembling. Her toes curled and her eyes rolled back. The orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks and when it finished Naomi collapsed on the ground like a rag doll. Emily just kept on licking and pumping. She felt the spasms around her fingers and heard the cries, so she knew it was the orgasm, but she didn't want to stop. She was addicted like a drug._

_"Fucking Christ, Emily stop, please," Naomi moaned thrashing violently. "I'm sensitive!"_

_Upon hearing the painful desperation, Emily snapped out of her daze and pulled away._

_Naomi laid back and let out a heavy sigh. "Fuck. _That _was your first time?"_

_"Guess I'm a visual learner then," Emily said with a small laugh._

_Naomi sat up and kissed Emily right on the lips. She could taste herself on her lips and it was oddly intoxicating. She laid the redhead down on the blanket and straddled her. She gave Emily a beautiful smile then slowly tugged down her knickers._

_Emily trembled but Naomi wasn't sure if it was from nerves or cold. She bit her lip and looked into the icy blue eyes above her as she slowly spread her legs communicating that she was nervous, but she was ready._

_Naomi brought her hand to Emily's center and ran her finger through her slit. Emily gasped and trembled anxiously. Naomi brought her finger to her lips and sucked Emily's juices off._

_Emily moaned and Naomi's eyes flickered shut. The taste was…inexplicable._

_Naomi opened her eyes and looked right into Emily's eyes as her hand moved back down to her center. She position two fingers at her entrance and slowly pushed in. She felt a bit of resistance and saw Emily flinch, but she pushed through it. She felt a bit of a snap and Emily cried out._

_It only took two seconds to realize it was a cry of pain. Naomi's heart skipped a beat and she started to pull out but Emily held her hand in place. "No! Don't move!"_

_Naomi gulped and looked down at her hand. She saw small little blood droplets trickling down her fingers onto her knuckles. "Fucking Christ you're a virgin!"_

_Emily whimpered and nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't want you to stop."_

_Naomi looked down at her hand again then back up at Emily's face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and those innocent chocolate brown eyes were looking right into hers as if she were piercing right into her soul._

_"The stinging with go away," Naomi said softly gently kissing away Emily's tears and bringing her thumb up to where she knew the clit was and started rubbing in slow circles._

_Emily hissed and clenched her eyes. Naomi watched her carefully and didn't thrust her fingers at all, waiting for the pain to subside and the pleasure to take over. After a few moments of slow circles, Emily's eyes opened and a pleasurable moan escaped her lips. Naomi started with real slow thrusts, the whole time rubbing her clit._

_Emily encouraged her with a small, "yes."_

_The pace was very slow and soft but it wasn't long before Emily's hips started grinding down on Naomi's fingers. Naomi leaned down and captured Emily's lips in a searing kiss as she thrust harder and faster. Naomi swallowed up Emily's moans as their tongues swirled together in a perfect dance. She couldn't maintain the kissing though, as her orgasm got closer and closer. The orgasms Emily had given herself were nothing compared to this. She hadn't even cum yet and she already felt better._

_"Oh God Naomi!" Emily cried clenching her eyes shut and trembling as her legs straightened and her back arched. Naomi thrust hard and fast throughout the entire orgasm until Emily collapsed on the floor with a heavy sigh. She slowly pulled out of the redhead then looked at her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed and she had a blissful smile. She looked so serene._

_Naomi glanced at her fingers and saw Emily's blood on them. Her innocence. Right there, on her hands. She gulped as her fears and insecurities started to creep in._

...

Katie blinked in surprise. "She bled and everything?"

"It was…quite an experience," Naomi said with a nod. "I just knew I hurt her and I got so damn scared."

"Christ, I didn't even know," Katie said.

"Thinking back on it now, it feels very nice to be the only woman Emily's ever been with," Naomi said. "If she hadn't have slept with J.J I'd be the only person whose ever touched her."

"Do you resent him?"

"For fucking my girl?" Naomi narrowed her eyes playfully. "No, I know that Emily felt bad for him, and she was feeling horrible cause I was claiming heterosexuality but fucking her brains out."

"Thanks for that image," Katie sighed.

Naomi laughed. "They're not images anymore, you've seen it now."

"Fuck."

"Maybe now you're desensitized," Naomi teased, "I can fuck her on this table or the couch, it wouldn't matter if you walked in."

"Naomi!" Katie cried.

"Hmm, I wonder if this is where James gets his pervyness."

"Bitch!" Katie cried, "No way you fucking cow!"

Naomi laughed and said, "I'm just joking. I do think you'll never ever snoop on your sister again."

"Never, ever, EVER!"

"Can I ask you something?" Naomi said.

Katie narrowed her eyes. "Is it going to make me feel uncomfortable?"

"Have I ever asked you something that hasn't?" Naomi said.

Katie thought for a moment then said, "no, not really."

"I'm asking anyways," Naomi said. "You know, you were sitting behind that dresser the whole time, you could have turned around the entire time and listened for when we were done, but you watched everything didn't you?"

Katie gulped.

"I'm not accusing you of incest here so don't get all crazy," Naomi said. "I just lived with Effy for a while and I know she would say something like you had a natural curiosity as a twin to see if you and Emily react the same way to the most natural things."

"What the fuck?" Katie cried.

"I know it's fucking mad and psychological, but I'm wondering. Why did you watch?"

Katie shrugged.

"Come on Katie," Naomi said softly. "You can trust your future sister-in-law."

"I don't know," Katie said softly. "I guess I did want to see if Ems and I were the same in the most natural state. We look almost identical—at least enough to switch places at things or throw people off—but we're completely different, our personalities, our voices, our…fertility."

"Oh," Naomi said in a soft whisper.

"Do you know how many common genes twins have?" Katie said as tears welled up in her eyes. "Way more than regular siblings. I mean the closest thing I could ever get to having a child of my own is Emily's children. They'd be more of me than James' children."

Naomi grabbed Katie's hand gently.

"Seeing her in that state was disturbing to say the least, but I learned that even in the most natural state we are still different, but more the same than anyone else," Katie continued. "That's why I decided to ask her. I wasn't going to until I saw that."

"Ask her what?" Naomi said.

"To be my surrogate," Katie said.

Naomi's eyes widened.

"Cook wants to have kids," Katie said. "I suggested adoption, but he said he wants to continue the Cook line. It's a pride thing. He's the one who suggested Emily as a surrogate because she's my twin and the baby would have my genes even though technically the baby wouldn't be mine."

"Whoa, wait, you wanna ask her to have a baby and then step aside and be his aunt when she's actually his mother?" Naomi said.

"That's the reason I didn't want to ask her," Katie said. "I put myself in that position and imagined the horrible pain I'd feel giving my baby to my sister and then pretending to be his aunt. I can't ask Emily to do that. If Emily agrees to be the surrogate, she'd be his mother."

Naomi nodded. "And what about you?"

"I'd be his mother too," Katie said with smile. "He would understand that Emily is his birth mom, but I'm the one who raised him and fed him. And of course Emily would be in his life as such."

"How are you gonna go about asking her?" Naomi said.

"I'm hoping you can help," Katie said.

"Me?"

"You're about to be her wife."

"I know, but this is not really about us having kids, it's about a sister in need, it's not my decision to make," Naomi said.

"Sure it is Naomi, when you get married to someone in a way you belong to them and they belong to you," Katie said. "Anyways I'm not asking you to sway her decision, just kind of help me explain it."

Naomi sighed and grabbed Katie's hand gently. "I'll help you."

Katie smiled. "And you'll never tell Emily what I saw?"

Naomi laughed. "Only if you tell me, how in the Hell did you and Cook hook up?"

...

_"Freddie McClair was a good boy of barely 18 when his life was ripped away from him," the pastor said in front of the coffin that was nicely decorated with a white and red blanket and a beautiful bouquet of white roses on top. "Today we are here to say goodbye to this marvelous young man but it is only a temporary goodbye because he will live in all of our hearts. We will continue to love him and cherish him forever, and Freddie knows that he's loved."_

_"No!" Karen cried abruptly standing up from her chair as emotions got the best of her. Her body was wracking with uncontrollable tears as her father, also on the point of hysterics, stood up and hugged her firmly._

_"I know baby," he soothed as tears slid down his face, "I know we didn't expect to lose him, I'm not even sure we can make it without him, but we have to stick together."_

_J.J let out a sob and dropped his head, which Lara laid on her shoulder and caressed softly. Emily who was on the other side of him rubbed his shoulder gently. When J.J found out about Freddie's death he had a near psychotic break. Lara had to call Cook who tackled him down and cried with him until his nerves calmed down._

_Naomi was sitting beside Emily hugging Effy to her chest who was past the point of hysterics. At first she had been desperate and guilt ridden, and Pandora was scared she would attempt suicide again, but then Effy just kind of calmed down. She sat in silence held by Pandora with soft tears rolling down her face for the two days leading up to the funeral and she was still in the same condition._

_Pandora, who was on the other side of Effy having yet to head out to America with Thomas who was holding her hand, gently rubbed the brunette girl's back as her tears soaked Naomi's shirt—not that Naomi cared in any way about that._

_Standing in the back was Cook who couldn't bring himself to look at anybody. Since the incident happened he'd been trying to keep his emotions in check so that he could stay level-headed in dealing with Dr. Foster. He had stayed in France after the incident living in Katie's flat since he had no place to go. The two of them had watched the news every night waiting for news on Freddie, and soon enough the French police found Freddie's body and Dr. Foster's car on the cliff nearby burned nearly to a crisp._

_They sent it all to England of course, since it was out of their jurisdiction. The days of the investigation were the scariest days of Cook and Katie's life. They sat in front of the T.V waiting for the results holding hands and praying that they wouldn't investigate further into the doctor's death. Sure enough they released the news report that Dr. Foster had killed Freddie and then committed suicide. In his home they found other maps and discovered other bodies, some of them of his patients and the others of family members of some patients. All killed with the same M.O._

_Cook realized that he had killed a serial killer, and even if the police thought Dr. Foster's death wasn't a suicide, they wouldn't want to investigate it any further anyways. In Cook's mind he felt like a hero. He avenged Freddie and saved future patients from that psychopath. Katie understood that and helped him every step of the way._

_They had come from France that morning to Freddie's funeral and greeted their friends whom they hadn't seen in a month with sadness because they were reunited with such dreadful circumstances._

_Katie had stood in the back with Cook scared to sit beside Emily in case she saw something in her eyes. Emily had the tendency of knowing her more than she knew herself. J.J stood up in tears and pulled the sobbing Karen into a hug since her dad was able to remain standing any longer. Cook turned away unable to handle the emotion and Katie gently rubbed his shoulder. He let out a stifled sob and laid his head on Katie's shoulder. Katie was considerably shorter and smaller than him, so she had to get on her tiptoes to hug him._

_Emily glanced back at them and frowned. Poor Cook was suffering big time, and it was pretty surprising that it had brought him closer together with Katie who had always hated him._

_"J.J what are we gonna do without him?" Karen sobbed gripping the younger boy's shirt as they both crumbled down on the floor in their tears._

_"I don't know," J.J sobbed holding her tighter. "I don't know."_

_Cook let out a small sob and walked away suddenly saying, "I can't take it. I can't."_

_Everyone looked back at Cook worriedly as he stormed away and Katie put her hand up to tell them to stay and said, "I got him."_

_She scampered away after him, having to nearly sprint as Cook's legs were long and he was walking really fast. By the time she caught up to him, they were on the other side of the cemetery. It was completely abandoned and far away from the funeral and even the parking lot. There were trees everywhere in between headstones and a brick wall at the very end boxing everything in._

_Cook went to the tree that was at the far end next to the brick wall and leaned against it facing the wall. He sobbed hard and grabbed his chest as if it were about to explode._

_"Cook," Katie breathed catching up to him. She leaned against the brick wall across from him, and gently caressed his cheek. He lifted his gaze slowly, looking right into Katie's eyes._

_In a surge of emotion he leaned forward suddenly pressing his body against Katie's against the brick wall and kissing her lips firmly. The short woman let out a shuddering moan as she melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around Cook's neck. His arms encircled her thin waist as their tongue swirled together and one of her legs hooked around his waist._

_Upon hearing Katie's soft moan, Cook slid his hands under Katie dress and gripped her ass. Katie gripped Cook's neck tighter and grinded against him. Cook gripped the band of Katie's knickers and tugged it down. Katie put her leg down and panted desperately as she kicked the garment away and Cook lifted her up against the wall._

_Their breaths were heavy and mixing together as Katie unbuckled Cook's pants with one hand and pushed it down along with his boxers. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands clawed at the wall in anxiety. She'd never felt this passion before. It was desperation, a need she didn't even realize she had._

_"Ugh," Cook moaned rubbing his hardness against Katie's slick wetness. "I need a rubber love. I'm clean but I don't wanna get you pregnant, but fuck you're driving me mad."_

_Katie moaned and kissed Cook firmly. "I'm clean too, just do it, you can't get me pregnant."_

_"Ugh Katie," Cook breathed harshly. "Sure?"_

_Katie clawed at his back as he kissed her neck and sucked at her pulse point. "Yes."_

_With one hard thrust Cook penetrated Katie completely. His nine-inch cock was deep inside of her and she moaned loudly slipping her fingers in his hair._

_"Oh shit love, you're fucking tight," Cook groaned._

_"Ahh Cook," Katie breathed._

_Cook started thrusting in and out of Katie in rough movements. With each thrust their skin slapped together loudly and Katie's back slammed against wall. Cook let out a low groan as he thrust harder and harder and Katie's moans were turning into long cries of desperation._

_She clawed at his back and felt her body starting to tense. She felt that tingling sensation crawling up her body from her toes all they way up to her head. She let out a cry and dug her nails into Cook's shoulder._

_"Oh God yes!" Katie cried as her body started to tremble. "Shit, yes I'm gonna…fuuuckk, Cook!"_

_Cook groaned when he felt Katie's pussy tighten around his member hard and started pulsing. His thrusts grew erratic as spurts and spurts of cum shot out of him. He gripped Katie's hips tightly in his release knowing he must have left a bruise, and then he sagged against her._

_She let out a small sigh and went limp against him, leaning her head against the crook of Cook's neck. He hugged her tightly to him in an intimate moment he had never felt with anyone before, not even Effy._

_It actually scared him a bit, but he felt no will to let her go._

**_AN:_ I hope you guys like my long chapters, I'm hoping there's enough material for you wonderful readers to give me some good reviews, it really does encourage me two posts in two days, that's a record for my lazy ass. Thank you for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Sister in Need**

**AN: Didn't get as many reviews this time *tear* I hope I didn't scare anyone off with the intensity of the ****fic, I hope that you'll continue reading. For the guest SkyBlue I'm glad you've picked my story for your Naomily needs both Skins Fire and Skins Rise depressed the hell out of me so I wanted to write something good for Effy, Naomi, Emily, and Cook who were so fucked up in those eps though this story is completely disregarding Skins Rise, that was just depressing the whole way through. I'm glad you enjoy the intimacy of Naomily the way they look at each other is so intense it can't really be any other thing but that, and as for your concerns about the surrogacy those questions will all be addressed, it is a very big thing even for a sister to carry a baby for the other so obviously all of these questions have to be answered before a decision is made. Personally though, I don't know if it's something I could do for my sister since I don't like pain, but I have a feeling she'd do it for me.**

Naomi's eyes widened. "Blimey the fucking cemetery?"

Katie blushed and averted her eyes.

Naomi giggled. "Emily does the same thing when she's embarrassed."

"I didn't even think about the fact that we were in a cemetery when he kissed me," Katie said shaking her head. "It's like I lost my mind. I've never felt a passion so completely feral and uninhibited."

"I know how you mean," Naomi said with a small smile.

Katie sighed. "Do I even ask?"

"It was the day I realized I'm addicted to Emily," Naomi said shaking her head. "Like seriously addicted. When I was living with Effy I was having withdrawals."

Katie giggled.

"I realized I was addicted though back in college," Naomi said. "It was a bit before the love ball. Emily had dressed up like you to take your history exam."

Katie nodded and smiled. "She got me an A."

"Of course she did she's a genius," Naomi said smiling. "I found her emptying out your locker for the summer but I knew immediately that it was her."

Katie cocked an eyebrow. "When we switch places, we do it damn good, so how'd you know?"

"Her eyes," Naomi said with a shrug. "It's like she bares her soul for everyone to see. I confirmed it when she saw me by her locker and smiled at me."

Katie nodded. "J.J said he was able to tell us apart from our boobs. Evidently he got a very good look at Emily's."

"You did that on purpose you cow," Naomi muttered.

Katie laughed teasingly.

"So anyways I was telling her that I was gonna go to Cyprus on my own over the summer to think things over, like about my sexuality," Naomi said. "She looked so sad. I told her that we should just be friends even though I knew it was bullocks. I started walking away and she 'I'll miss you.' Just that, nothing else. Those three words stopped me in my tracks and next thing I know I'm kissing her against the locker saying 'I can't, I can't.' And I couldn't. People were walking out of class and we went running out of the school not even acknowledging Freddie who thought she was you."

"I'm guessing you went crazy because she came home looking like hell and wearing Thomas' jacket and shoes," Katie said.

"Pretty much, though I don't know how the Hell she ended up with Thomas' jacket and shoes," Naomi said.

"Think she ran into him and Thomas is a gentleman," Katie said. "By the way remind me to burn the outfit she was wearing that day."

Naomi laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry, I took it off of her before I fucked her."

"Christ, didn't need to know that detail Naomi," Katie grumbled.

...

"This is one of the best gay clubs in New York," Emily said walking in hand in hand with Naomi.

Katie, who was on the other side of Naomi, looked around and gulped. There were men and women all over the place dancing and grinding together, but it was always men with men and women with women.

Emily laughed at Katie's expression and said, "now you know how I felt everytime you dragged me to one of Danny's stupid parties."

"Shit, I'm sorry then," Katie muttered uncomfortably as a very tall butch woman circled her like a vulture and licked her lips.

"I wouldn't speak to anyone," Naomi said. "Americans get really turned on by British accents."

Another woman approached Katie and smiled at her. She was a beautiful blonde woman at least two heads taller than Katie. "Would you like to dance beautiful?" She said seductively.

Emily laughed and Katie shot them a panicked expression. Naomi grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her close. "She's with me so sod off."

The woman smiled at that glancing at Emily then at Katie. "British and with twins, you couldn't possibly be any hotter or luckier."

Naomi grinned. "Very lucky, but we're not looking for a fourth sorry."

"That's too bad," the woman said. "If you change your mind though, come find me."

"Fucking Christ, lesbians are worse than men," Katie groaned.

Emily laughed. "Persistent bunch aren't we?"

Naomi laughed. "Just stick with me Katie and no one will bother you."

Katie glanced at Emily for confirmation and her twin giggled and nodded her head.

Naomi grabbed both of their hands and led them to the bar. "Shots beautiful ladies?"

"Why of course darling," Emily said playfully making sure her British accent was prominent.

Katie giggled as Naomi smirked and said, "all these women think I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

They got to the bar and Naomi said, "6 shots of tequila please."

"I.D please," the bartender said.

Naomi laughed and said, "I love this country. Makes me feel young."

The three girls showed their to the bartender. The bartender nodded his head and filled up six shot glasses. Naomi handed to each of the twins then said, "down they go. 3, 2, 1!"

They down both shots in record time and Katie let out the Cook howl.

"What the fuck was that?" Emily laughed.

Katie blushed and said, "sorry it's a habit, being married to Cook and all."

Naomi burst out laughing and hugged Katie's shoulders. "That's understandable mate, there's a thing Emily does when she..."

Emily smacked her arm hard. "Don't tell her THAT!"

"Can't be worse then what she's already told me," Katie muttered.

Emily cocked an eyebrow at her. "What did you say?"

"Let's dance!" Naomi cried grabbing both of their hands and leading them onto the dance floor. The music was loud and pumping and it didn't take long for the three women to fall into sync.

Katie danced behind Naomi and Emily was in front of her. Katie, of course kept her respectable dancing distance, but Emily was grinding real close to the blonde who put her hands on her hips or sometimes reached around to grab her ass.

When they started making out Katie backed away from them.

"Got left out?"

Katie turned and saw a slender black woman eyeing her.

The woman seemed friendly and she didn't seem to be flirting with her like the other woman from earlier was.

"I'm not really with her," Katie said. "She belongs to my sister."

"Obviously," the woman snorted as Emily and Naomi's snogging grew more intense.

She smiled at Katie and said, "you're not from around here. Are you British?"

Katie nodded. "My sister is graduating from school, I'm just visiting."

"You sound like Hermione from Harry Potter," the woman said.

Katie laughed. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment."

"It is," the woman said. "It's not like Ron's accent, his is a bit obnoxious."

Katie snorted. "He's from a different part of England, different dialect."

"That happens here too," the woman said. "People in California sound different than people here or down in Georgia."

"Sorry I don't know much about the States," Katie said.

"Would you like to dance?"

Katie shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry I'm.."

"Straight, I know, I have gaydar," the woman said. "And married too I see." She pointed at the ring on Katie's finger.

"Happily," Katie responded.

"I'm straight too," the woman said. "My friend Tyrese brought me here."

"Really?" Katie laughed.

"I saw you and you looked as out of place as me," the woman said. "I actually have a boyfriend Darryl."

"My husband's name is Cook," Katie said.

"I'm Laquoia by the way," she said.

"Katie," Katie said shaking her hand. "So how come you didn't bring Darryl here? I would have brought Cook if he wasn't in England."

Laquoia laughed and said, "you haven't seen my man. I don't want all these gay boys all over him."

"Right I didn't think of that," Katie said. "Poor Cook would probably punch one of them."

"So how long you've been married?"

"A year now."

"Any kids?"

"Not yet. You?"

"I have one son from my ex-boyfriend, but Darryl takes care of him like a dad."

"My friend J.J takes care of his wife's son from a previous relationship," Katie said. "J.J loves him as his own and even though they have a daughter of their own, he loves them equally. It's really nice."

"It is, Darryl will be the same way when we have our own children I know it, we've been together 2 years," Laquoia said. "I knew right when I met him that I loved him. Was it that way with you?"

"Not exactly," Katie said. "I actually hated him for the first two years I knew him and when I started falling for him I really didn't want to."

"So when did you realize you were screwed?"

...

_"J.J, Lara," Katie said returning the newborn baby to J.J who beamed. "I congratulate you. Your baby is beautiful."_

_"Albert is very excited about his new sister," Lara said._

_Katie glanced at Cook who was standing there silently, smiling._

_"Would you like to hold her Cook?" J.J said._

_"Are you sure you want me to?" Cook said nervously._

_"Of course, you're my best mate," J.J said gently placing the baby in Cook's arms._

_Cook looked hesitant and scared, but once the tiny girl was in his arms he couldn't help but smile at her._

_"Hold her head," Katie said putting her hand on Cook's and directing it under the baby's head._

_He glanced up and her and their eyes locked. There was so much tension in the room all of the sudden it started to make J.J nervous. He cleared his throat and stammered, "We named her Fredericka."_

_Cook's eyes watered. "So we can call her Freddie?"_

_J.J grinned._

_"That's really nice J.J," Katie said. "Freddie would love that."_

_Lara smiled and grabbed J.J's hand gently._

_"Well little Freddie," Cook said rocking the baby gently, "we're gonna love just as much as we love him okay? Promise."_

_Katie felt her heart lurch. It's been over two years since Freddie's passing and they've spent the entire year living together in France. They shagged constantly and partied together, but over time Cook stopped flirting with other women and Katie stopped going out on dates with other men. They became exclusive and they didn't even realize it._

_No one knew about their relationship or whatever it was. Not even J.J, whom Cook confided everything to. So when Cook handed Freddie back to Lara and turned to J.J and said, "J.J I'm in love," Katie was surprised to say the least._

_J.J's eyes widened. "James Cook, in love? Impossible."_

_Cook glanced at Katie and said, "I don't know what happened. Katie and I were just roommates and good friends, it's not really a surprise that we started shagging, but it was a surprise that suddenly I didn't wanna shag anyone else."_

_Katie blinked in surprise and J.J looked at her for confirmation with his jaw dropped._

_Cook turned to Katie and said, "I love you Katie Fitch. I was bad for Effy and that's why it didn't work out, but I don't wanna be bad for you because you're good for me. You're the best for me. I'll do anything to be good for you too. No drugs, no alcohol? Fine. No rude remarks, no inappropriate sexual innuendo, no howling? Fine. I'll do anything."_

_Katie gulped and took a tentative step back. She bit her lip and averted her eyes. It was so noble and sweet of Cook to offer to change himself, but she found that she didn't want him to change. Everything about him, the partying, rude remarks, howling, that was what made him James Cook and she didn't want that to change._

_She grabbed Cook's hand gently and said, "I don't want you to change Cook." She looked deep into his eyes and gulped. She couldn't deny it anymore. "I love you too Cook, just the way you are. If you wanna stop drinking and doing drugs don't do it for me. As far as the rude remarks and stuff go, well how else will I find entertainment?"_

_Cook laughed his famous Cook laugh and pulled Katie against him by the waist. She smiled and placed her hands on his buff chest. He kissed her gently on the lips then hugged her close._

_"Wow, you're...not kidding," J.J said softly._

_Cook smiled at him and said, "no Jay, and I wanted you to be the first to know."_

_"After me of course," Katie said. "But J.J, Lara, if you guys don't mind keeping this to yourself for a while. I'd like Emily to hear it from me."_

_J.J smiled. "Of course Katie. I'm very happy for you."_

_Cook hugged J.J tightly then leaned down and gave Lara a kiss on the forehead. He rubbed Freddie's little head gently then said, "congratulations you two."_

_"We wish you the very best," Katie said hugging J.J then giving Lara a small hug. She gave little Freddie a kiss on the forehead then took Cook's hand as he offered it to her._

_They walked out hand in hand smiling. "I can't believe I'm doing this corny shit."_

_Katie laughed. "I can't believe I'm holding hands with a wanker."_

_"Better than shagging him," Cook said with a grin._

_Katie laughed and touched Cook's cheek. "Maybe that makes me a wanker too."_

_Cook chuckled and pulled Katie flush against him. Their lips met in a passionate liplock. Katie's hands wrapped around Cook's neck as Cook held her firmly around the waist._

_Katie loved the way she felt in Cook's arms, like it was the best place to be._

_..._

Laquoia smiled. "That's very nice."

Katie smiled and nodded. "I knew I loved him before he told me though, or rather told J.J."

Laquoia said, "guess the guy means a lot to him."

"They're like brothers," Katie said. "He means as much to him as my sister means to me."

"Aww Katie I love you too," Emily said drunkenly hugging Katie's neck and kissing her cheek.

"Bloody Hell, how many more shots did you take?" Katie cried.

"A few," Naomi said staggering next to Katie and breaking into a fit of giggles. "Hi Laquoia, here again?"

"Tyrese likes the dancer, he makes me come with him so he won't look desperate," Laquoia said. "Wait, so you're with Katie's twin?"

"Yeah," Naomi said. "Ems this is my friend Laquoia, she's a nurse at the hospital. Laquoia this is my now-fiance Emily."

"Nice to finally meet you," Laquoia said shaking her hand.

"What a coincidence that you met Katie," Naomi said.

"I wasn't sure if it was you dancing with her twin, but when I heard the British accent, I figured she was with you," Laquoia said. "She was just telling me about her husband Cook."

"Oh yes him, he's an interesting guy," Naomi said.

"Hey! Let me bring another round!" Emily cried happily. "Tequila?"

"Sure I'll have one, but no more cause I gotta drive," Laquoia said.

"Katiekins? Nai?"

"Woo!" Naomi cheered.

Katie laughed and nodded her head. "Coming up!" Emily said skipping to the bar.

When she arrived she placed her order to the bartender then waited. Next to her the tall butch lesbian from earlier was standing with another butch lesbian with a short hair-cut and a punk rock clothing style.

The tall butch woman said to the rocker one, "see the blonde right there with that sexy short girl and the black girl? Fucking hot right?"

"Which one?" The rocker responded.

"The blonde one and the short one, the black one is alright," the tall one said.

The rocker chuckled. "The blonde one has some nice fucking tits. Man I'd lick those all night."

"Mmhmm, and look at the ass on the short one, fuck what I'd do to her!" The tall one said with a nasty chortle, "I'd bend her over and..."

"HEY!" Emily snapped angrily.

Both women looked at the short brunette in surprise and the rocker exclaimed, "oh shit there's two short ones!"

"Man what I would do some sexy twins like you," the tall woman said.

Emily growled angrily and said, "shut the fuck up you cow, don't you dare degrade my sister and my girl you fucking wanker!"

The tall woman stood up straighter and looked down at Emily menacingly. "What the fuck is a wanker? And I can say whatever the fuck I want, I'd like to take your blonde girlfriend over there and your sister and fuck them both against the wall! Make them scream my fucking name! Make them..."

She was cut off by a sharp punch in the jaw. Caught off guard and bleeding from her lip the tall woman stumbled back and crashed down on a table knocking down several glasses and chairs. The loud crash caught the attention of everybody in the club including Naomi, Katie, and Laquoia who looked confused.

"You bitch!" The rocker woman shouted punching Emily hard and knocking her down to the ground.

"Emily!" Naomi and Katie screamed at the same time running through the crowd as it started gathering.

The rocker woman kicked Emily in the ribs several times before Naomi tackled her down hard. She crashed against the bar hitting her stomach against the bar. Having the air knocked out of her the rocker woman was defenseless against the onslaught of punches Naomi laid on her face.

Katie crouched down to Emily and helped her sit up. She groaned in pain gripping at her ribs, she had a nasty cut on her cheek where one of the rocker's rings had left a nasty mark and blood was spilling out of her mouth.

"You short bitch!" The tall woman yelled standing up and throwing a strong kick right at Emily's head.

Emily was knocked right back down onto the floor and Katie lunged at the tall woman like a mad woman. She tackled her to the ground, straddled her and punched her face several times.

There was a loud crash and the rocker fell to the ground unconscious, Naomi standing over her panting angrily wiping a streak of blood that slid from her nose.

She ran to Emily's side where Laquoia was wiping the blood off her temple and lip with a handkerchief. The brunette was barely conscious though mostly because she was pretty drunk.

Naomi stood her up shakily as sirens rang out and police started filing in.

"Katie! Police we gotta go!" Naomi cried dragging Emily towards the back exit with Laquoia running beside them.

Katie jumped off the tall woman who's face had been messed up pretty badly. Katie ran to Emily's other side and helped Naomi drag her out. The tall woman, dripping blood tried to chase after them but Laquoia whipped around and punched her square in the jaw knocking her out instantly.

"Holy shit!" Naomi cried.

"Go! Go! Run!" Laquoia cried pushing the three girls out of the back door. "Hurry my car is this way!"

They could hear the cops inside breaking up the commotion as they rushed to Laquoia's car.

"Naomi I have a first aid kit," Laquoia said handing the blonde the box from the front seat. "I'll tell you what to do, I'm a nurse don't worry." Naomi climbed in the car and Katie laid Emily down with her head in her lap then climbed into the passenger seat.

"How the fuck do people drive on that side?" Katie cried.

"It was horrible at first but we got used to it," Naomi said opening the first aid kit. "Put your seatbelt on."

Katie obeyed and glanced at Laquoia who had turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Should we go to the hospital?"

"No, I felt her ribs and vitals, nothing broken and vitals fine," Laquoia said. "She'll be bruised and in pain for a little while but she'll be fine. We just gotta disinfect the wounds and dress them."

"Alright, what do I do?" Naomi said sounding nervous.

"Get the bottle of peroxide and put some on a cottonball, then clean up her wounds," Laquoia said. "Just dab the wounds gently."

"You sure she'll be okay?" Katie said glancing back at Naomi as she dabbed the wound on Emily's temple.

"Yes, but if her ribs hurt too much or she can't move or something when she wakes up, you should get her X-rayed, make sure there's no small fractures," Laquoia said.

"If it'll make you feel better I can call Darryl to check her out. He's a doctor."

Katie nodded. "Please."

She turned around and saw Naomi gently place a kiss on Emily's lip. It was a soft kiss full of love.

"Does Cook kiss you like that?" Laquoia said glancing at Katie.

Katie smiled and said, "Yes he does."

"Though we didn't know that when we went to your wedding," Naomi said with a small smirk. "Emily was pretty pissed when we got to England and found out your groom-to-be was James Cook: the guy we heard fucking a new girl every night in the next room when he lived with us. Not to mention he asked me to sleep with him practically everyday. In front of Emily."

Laquoia chuckled and said, "you tamed the womanizer?"

Katie grinned proudly and said, "Yes, and Emily turned into a protective older brother."

Naomi chuckled gently caressing Emily's face before dabbing the cut on her cheek with the cottonball. "It was bloody funny."

...

_"Baby!" Naomi cried running across the airport to greet her girlfriend._

_Emily laughed and hugged Naomi with one arm while the other held her bag. Naomi kissed her lips passionately as Effy walked up to them and said, "alright lezzas calm down."_

_Naomi pushed Effy back and said, "I haven't seen her in 5 months so piss off."_

_Effy sighed as they resumed kissing. She acted as if they weren't snogging in the middle of the airport and said, "so how were your midterms? I knew you had to study a lot on your own cause you took them early to come to Katie's wedding."_

_Naomi gave Effy another playful shove not breaking the kiss as Emily giggled. Effy laughed as Emily mumbled against Naomi's lips, "passed them."_

_"Very good, good to be level-headed when you find out who Katie is marrying," Effy said with a smirk._

_Now Emily broke the kiss and looked at Effy with concern. Naomi turned and glared at Effy. "You had to tell her now?"_

_Emily poked Naomi's shoulder hard and said, "what the Hell don't I know? Who is Katie marrying? I know she was dating Cook but I'm sure that didn't work out..."_

_Naomi was biting her lip and Effy was smirking._

_Emily's eyes widened. "No. Fucking. Way!"_

_"Katie thought you knew but when we videochatted last night you were asking me who the new man was," Naomi said._

_"Cook doesn't do marriage and shit!" Emily cried._

_"Come on now, take it up with Katie, let's get to the other gate, Pandora and Thomas will be here soon," Effy said with a small smile. Naomi, having been her flatmate for the past two years since Emily started studying in New York, understood that the subtle smile was actually a burst of excitement. To Emily it didn't look like she wasn't that enthusiastic, but Naomi knew better._

_They moved through the airport from the American Airlines terminal to the United Airlines terminal where Panda and Thomas would arrive. J.J and Lara had arrived the day before from California with their babies. Albert was staying with his dad, and little Freddie was left with J.J's mother._

_The girls knew when Panda and Thomas arrived when they heard a loud screech followed by a, "Whizzer! Effy!"_

_Effy couldn't hide the excitement this time, running right up to Pandora and hugging her. Pandora was jumping up and down in excitement as they hugged while Thomas, carrying both of their bags, set them down in front of them and smiled at Naomi and Emily._

_"Naomi, Emily, so good to see you," he said in his nice polite voice giving both women firm hugs._

_"Tommo, how's the running?" Naomi said._

_"Very good, my coach says I'm getting better and next Olympics I have a very good chance of winning a medal," Thomas said._

_"We saw you race, granted I was on the other side of the country, but I saw you," Emily said. "You were so close to the bronze, cheers to you."_

_"Thank you Emily," Thomas said._

_"Did you see my poster?" Panda said excitedly hugging Naomi and Emily._

_"Definitely," Naomi said laughing, "couldn't miss the sodding thing."_

_Thomas hugged Effy and said, "how are you Effy? Pandora talks about you almost every single day."_

_Effy smiled fondly and said, "I'm doing good Thomas, and yourself?"_

_"Very good, thank you," Thomas said._

_"Right, let's go? I can't wait to see Katie, who's the special guy?" Panda said._

_Emily grumbled. "Don't know if he's that special."_

_Naomi nudged her with a small giggle and said, "she's marrying Cook Panda."_

_"Cook? Like James Cook, Cook? Like the guy with a tattoo on his cock? That Cook? Like the..."_

_"We get it Pandora," Effy said putting a hand on her shoulder._

_Emily looked ready to burst._

_Her anger dissipated in the car where she spent the entire time in the backseat snogging Naomi. Effy ignored them and just drove while Panda chatted away without even noticing them. Thomas, though, was sitting in the back next to them and was shifting uncomfortably._

_Effy saw that he was sweating and trying to avoid getting kicked by Emily's leg that was wrapped around Naomi's waist, but he was too polite to say anything. With a smirk she swerved the car roughly making Naomi and Emily part and Pandora stop talking._

_"Effy!" Naomi grumbled._

_"I don't really care if you shag in my backseat but look at poor Thomas," Effy said._

_They glanced at Thomas who looked like he wanted to claw his way out of the car. Pandora, always stating the obvious and loudly, cried out, "Oi Tommo you're hard!"_

_Effy burst out laughing as Thomas groaned and tried to hide his face. Naomi glanced down and saw the bulge as Emily hid her face on Naomi's shoulder in embarrassment._

_"Sorry mate," Emily muttered as Naomi looked away from Thomas with her eyes wide._

_"Blimey, Panda how do you take that?" Naomi said bluntly motioning downwards towards Thomas' crotch._

_Both Emily and Effy looked towards' Thomas making him turn his hips away crying out, "Hey!"_

_"Eyes on the road!" Panda cried slapping Effy's arm as she looked back over her shoulder trying to see Thomas._

_"Bugger," Emily muttered letting out a small whistle._

_"Lucky Panda," Effy said with a smirk._

_Panda's face burned bright red as Naomi broke into hysterical laughter followed by Emily then Effy. Thomas tentatively looked at them laughing then joined them in laughter. Panda didn't take long to join them and by the time they reached Katie and Cook's new flat in Bristol that they got after Katie graduated and moved back from France, they were laughing so hard tears were streaming down their cheeks._

_Cook opened the passenger door and looked at them all laughing and gave them the _

_Cook laugh. "What's so funny I wanna laugh?"_

_"Thomas has a monster cock," Naomi said making the car burst into another round of hysterical laughter._

_"What the fuck?" Katie said poking her head in Effy's open window._

_Cook chuckled and gave Thomas a nod, "cheers mate, congrats Panda." He gave Pandora a playful pat on the back and winked at her._

_"Fucking Christ," Panda laughed her face flushing in embarrassment._

_"I don't even wanna know how this topic came up," Katie shaking her head as Panda got out of the car followed by Thomas who didn't make eye contact with Katie in his embarrassment._

_Effy, blunt as always flat out said, "he got a bit excited when those two lezzers back their started snogging like horny teenagers."_

_"Effy! Fuck sake!" Emily cried blushing._

_Cook laughed and said, "did he now? Let's see what got him riled up!" He gave them a perverted smirk._

_"Cook!" Katie cried._

_"You wanker," Naomi laughed._

_Emily shook her head then looked at Katie, "you're seriously marrying this guy?"_

_Katie smiled and said, "I love him."_

_"Oh Emily, I really can't wait till you see the bridesmaid dresses," Effy said with a playful grin getting out of the car._

_Emily cocked her eyebrow at Katie who just grinned. She glanced at Naomi who was smirking. __"What?"_

_Naomi giggled and teasingly said, "leopard print."_

_Emily's eyes widened as Cook laughed and made a tiger growling sound while clawing the air. Before she could say anything, Katie laughed and said, "gotta call mum and make sure everything's ready for the rehearsal dinner!"_

_"Katie!" Emily called after her as Naomi laughed and climbed out of the car._

_"I'll leave your bag, you're obviously staying with me and Effy," Naomi said._

_Cook opened the door for Emily and offered hand to her. "We'd never ask you to stay here when you could be somewhere where you'd get laid."_

_"Is that all you think about Cook?" Naomi said._

_Emily took his hand and let him pull her out of the car._

_Cook chuckled and said, "yes, that and Katie. Sometimes both at the same time."_

_Emily slapped his chest._

_Cook laughed and said, "don't get mad Emilio."_

_Emily looked right into his eyes with a very serious expression to which Cook reacted to by looking completely serious. Naomi just stood back and watched in silence._

_"Do you love my sister?"_

_Cook looked her right in the eyes and said, "with all my heart."_

_"And you won't hurt her?" Emily said._

_"I'd rather hurt myself," Cook said._

_Emily took a step forward and got right in Cook's face. "If you do hurt her, I will hurt you, do you understand me?"_

_Cook looked Emily right in the eyes in a straight out stare-down, which Emily won when Cook blinked and said, "I won't hurt her."_

_"Good."_

_Cook draped his arm across Emily's shoulders and said, "well come along then sister-in-law!"_

**AN: I believe there was a deleted scene in which Katie posed the same question to Naomi in Series 4 I haven't been able to actually find the scene though, unfortunately America doesn't have access to some of the UK websites so I've had no luck. I did however see the series 4 gag reel and Meg Prescott had messed up that particular scene by saying to Lily, "Do you love my girlfriend? Oh, no not my girlfriend, sister! Ew!" Then Lily and Kat are cracking up and Meg's all embarrassed. It was pretty epic if anyone know where I can find it short of buying the DVDs which I unfortunately cannot do, hit me up. (Wait, do English people use that term 'hit me up?' Not sure, so it means 'contact me' lol)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Sister in Need**

**AN: Lol so some people are not liking Katie's presence in Naomi and Emily's life and sex life as it is I don't know if you're just Katie haters or if it's just too weird for you lol As Tiffythetitan has pointed out I really take an uncomfortable and outrageous situation and go to the extreme, I promise Katie will only interfere in one more uncomfortable situation (in this chapter now) and only because it helps to progress the plot of the story as for why she is with Naomily everywhere, where else can she go in a strange country she's never been in and in a gay club where women are circling her like vultures. I don't know if you've been to an American club, but if you walk in there by yourself it is very unlikely you'll leave without getting hit on by some ****sleaze even if it is a lesbian lol I hope the two guests who were bothered by Katie's presence will continue to read the story anyways and leave a review if you do decide to continue.**

Katie smiled and said, "Christ I had no idea she did that."

"Cook never told you?" Naomi said in surprise.

Katie shook her head. "Maybe he thought I'd get mad at Emily."

"In that case you're husband is very sweet," Laquoia said.

"He's very loyal," Naomi said with a small nod. "He took a drug rap for me. I was a bit stupid and I sold someone some drugs, and he took the fall for me."

Katie nodded solemnly at the memory.

"Oh man, I don't know about England but here you can go to prison for a long time for that," Laquoia said.

"He did go, but then he escaped," Naomi said.

"What?" Laquoia said, "Oh shit."

Katie nodded. "When I graduated and started working at one of the top fashion magazines in Bristol, I hired a top lawyer who managed to get him pardoned. Don't even know how he did it with all the charges against him. Got him off with 6 months of community service."

"Really?" Naomi said. "I didn't even know that."

"Well he couldn't very well run from the police forever," Katie said. "I told him he had to own up to the consequences of his actions even if it meant serving the rest of his time."

"We should keep that lawyer in our phone books just in case we need him," Naomi said looking down at Emily who let out a snore.

Katie giggled and said, "Oh if I called my lawyer, he'd get those other two girls arrested."

"Damn, give me his number!" Laquoia joked. "This your building? I've only been here once when I dropped you off after that therapy session."

"Yeah, that one there," Naomi said.

"Well I heard Emily snore, so that means she's asleep, do you still want me to call Darryl?" Laquoia asked.

Katie shook her head. "No I think she was too drunk to even feel the pain. I'll call you tomorrow if she's in pain. Naomi do you have her number?"

Naomi nodded. "I'll call you anyways, we gotta hang out, next time with Darryl too."

Laquoia smiled. "Yeah sure!"

"Thanks for helping us," Katie said.

"Thanks for hanging out with me, I definitely didn't need to see Tyrese being all seductive," Laquoia said. "I should go pick him up though, with that fight, he must be worried."

Laquoia got out of the car and opened the door for Naomi who cradled the sleeping Emily bridal style against her chest and started carrying her into the building.

"Do you need help?" Katie said.

"Just open the door," Naomi said. "I'll call you Laquoia!"

"Bye!" Laquoia said getting back into her car.

"So," Katie said as they walked into the elevator, Katie making sure Naomi didn't hit Emily's head on anything since it was lolled back. "You were in therapy too?"

"Hell no," Naomi scoffed. "No shrinks after all the shit that went down with Freddie. Not that the doctors didn't suggest it. I was in physical therapy."

"Physical therapy?" Katie said.

Naomi nodded. "The final clinical trial that worked was a bit extreme. As you know they did the procedure and then gave me a new heart all in one. Throughout the surgery though, my original heart stopped working and I was living off machines until they put the new one in. I guess there was some nerve damage. The docs aren't sure if someone made a mistake or if it happened as a side effect of the clinical trial. I didn't want to pursue legally cause that trial, regardless of everything, saved my life. The nerve damage was on my shoulder, so it kind of hurt sometimes to move it. I did physical therapy to work through the pain and get full range of movement back."

Katie sighed. "Fuck Naomi, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that."

"It's over now," Naomi said as the elevator opened on their floor. "Sometimes my shoulder gets a bit sore, but Emily gives me this great massage that works out the kinks."

"Does it hurt now?" Katie said as she searched through Naomi's purse for her keys. "I mean you can put Emily on my back, I'll carry her in."

"Katie, she's bigger than you," Naomi said with a deadpan look.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Katie said finding the key. There were about 20 keys on it and Katie gave her a stunned look. "Bloody hell what are all these for?"

"Oh, well my old house, Effy's apartment, some of the keys of the college that I stole a while back, keys of my mom's old car, keys for Emily's car, and keys to this apartment, which is that one there with the yellow rubber."

"I'm sure you can throw away half of these," Katie snorted unlocking the door and opening it for Naomi.

"Don't want to," Naomi said walking straight into the bedroom and depositing Emily on the bed gently.

"Why not?" Katie said standing at the doorway and watching the blonde gently remove Emily's dress.

"Momentos," Naomi said throwing Emily's dress aside and leaving her in her bra and knickers that were a bit lacy.

"I bought her that," Katie said with a smirk.

Naomi glanced at Katie, "the underwear?"

"Yeah, back in college," Katie said with a small laugh. "On our 17th birthday, I thought she could use it with the men. She swore she'd never use it."

Naomi smiled at her then covered Emily with the duvet and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "She's gonna have a hangover tomorrow."

Katie smirked. "I know, and I'm not going to let her forget it."

...

Naomi was deep in her slumber when she felt a heavy weight on her stomach. Her eyes opened slowly since she had taken pain medication for her throbbing shoulder. She was still a bit woozy and didn't understand what was happening. As her eyes focused in the darkness of her bedroom the pain in her shoulder came back with a vengeance.

She groaned in pain and reached for her throbbing limb. That's when she realized that Emily was straddling her. Her eyes were closed and she had a blissful expression on her face.

"Sleepwalking again," Naomi breathed as Emily's hands roamed over her chest and gently cupped her breasts. It wasn't often that Emily went into her sleepwalking phase, but Naomi figured out after the first three times that it usually happened when something was on her mind.

The first time it happened right after the Sophie thing. Emily needed time to think and Naomi graciously slept on the couch to give her some space. She woke up in the middle of the night with two fingers buried deep inside of her and Emily leaning over her. Naomi was confused as Hell.

Her eyes were closed but her expression was angry. When she said her name it seemed to get worse as she started thrusting violently into Naomi. Naomi could only remember screaming at the top of lungs as her fingers pushed deeper and deeper. She should have cried out and told her to stop, but it felt so damn good.

In a way Naomi felt she deserved her punishment for messing up so monumentally, so Emily had the right to fuck her so despicably. It was dirty and nasty but it made Naomi come repeatedly for hours. She came and came and came until she lost count, until her vision became blurry and she passed out. And in the morning she woke up with dried sweat all over her hair and face and dried cum running all the way down her thighs. Emily was sitting on the table in front of the couch looking at her and crying.

She didn't explain what the Hell happened, she just said sorry and ran away. The second time it happened was when Naomi figured out it was sleepwalking. It was the day after Freddie's body was found. They had seen the news report on T.V showing pictures of Freddie and Dr. Foster, and Emily had been thoroughly disturbed.

She fell asleep in front of the T.V with the new report playing. This time she woke Naomi in the bedroom wearing a strapon. Naomi didn't realize it was sleepwalking until Emily's face was illuminated by the moonlight. Once again she made the mistake of calling Emily's name, which was the trigger and before she could even think, Emily placed her legs over her shoulders and pressed against Naomi firmly.

Naomi couldn't help but feel arousal, even though it felt like she was taking advantage of her. That opinion quickly changed when Emily thrust into her hard. It's not like Naomi wasn't used to that kind of fucking, Emily had fucked her like that on plenty occasions, it was the fact that Emily's hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed.

Naomi felt her air supply cutoff and she started to panic but Emily had an unnatural strength in her state and she couldn't even make her budge. Emily thrust her hips harder and faster as she squeezed Naomi's throat harder.

Naomi let out a choking cry as her body started trembling. She was starting to feel woozy and she had a desperation for air that was making her arms flail and claw at Emily's back. She felt her nails breaking skin but she didn't care, she needed air. That's when the orgasm hit her, right when she was passing out. Everything was black around the edges as her body shook violently in orgasm, until her throat was released and she gulped in air in loud gasps and coughs.

It was the most terrifying, exhilarating experience of her entire life but she couldn't keep her eyes open a second longer. Panting and numb she fell asleep with Emily still on her in her somnambulant state.

The next morning Emily was sitting on her stomach crying and caressing her face softly. She gently touched the deep bruises around Naomi's neck and said sorry so many times she broke into hysterical sobs. Naomi comforted her by rubbing her back since her throat was too sore to speak.

Emily explained that her sleepwalking was due to a childhood trauma. Her and her dad were driving home when she went to their gym with him when they got in a terrible accident with a drunk driver. Rob was really badly injured, he was unconscious with glass shards in his body, and the other driver had flown out of the car and was lying mangled on the street dead. Emily was only 7 years old. She had a mild concussion herself, but she managed to push her dad out of the car, grab his cellphone and call an ambulance. Ever since that night, anytime she didn't deal with or let out difficult emotions she would sleepwalk and do seriously disturbing things that she remembered in the morning though a little fuzzy. No one but Katie has ever been able to get her out of the trance. Her parents and even James tried Katie's technique when it happened to Emily again, but it didn't work.

Naomi tried it on the third time it happened, but it was to no avail. It was right after Emily found out about Naomi's cancer that was defined as terminal. She had been so horribly angry at Effy and she had cried herself to sleep on Naomi's chest. Naomi was actually awake when Emily went into her somnambulant state, she rose from her chest like a zombie and it freaked Naomi out.

She felt her heart beating so fast when Emily lifted up her hospital robe and started kissing up her thighs. Her body was way too tired for sex, but what she feared even more was not knowing if she was going to get violent like the other two times it happened to her. She didn't get violent. She just ate Naomi out leaving her completely breathless. She had tried Katie's technique, which was to speak softly to her and caress her forehead, but it didn't work and Naomi felt too weak to keep trying it, let alone even stay awake to see what Emily would do next. Emily was still devouring her body when she knocked out, and to date she didn't remember what happened after. Emily did, but never talked about it.

Now it was happening again and Naomi's shoulder was throbbing so painfully she could barely move it. She felt Emily's fingers against her clit moving in slow circles, building up speed as Naomi's hips started bucking in pleasure. It felt so good regardless of the shooting pain in her shoulder. She tried to massage the knot in vain while trying Katie's technique again.

"Emily, baby," Naomi said softly. Emily moved her fingers fast and hard as Naomi's back arched and she let out a cry. Emily rubbed her clit relentless and Naomi was struggling to keep her trembling body in control as she continued speaking, "Babes, snap out of it honey. Come on sweetheart, snap out of it." She moved her trembling hand that was not throbbing in pain from her shoulder and gently caressed Emily's forehead.

Emily was still lost in her trance, it didn't work and Naomi couldn't hold her orgasm in any longer. With a long moan she arched up and undulated riding the orgasm that swept across her entire body. Emily didn't slow down one bit and before Naomi could even recover another orgasm was slamming against her.

She gripped the sheets with her good hand and started thrashing in desperation as her clit became so sensitive but Emily wouldn't stop. It felt incredible…too incredible. It was sheer torture and Naomi couldn't control the violent jerks her body made as orgasm after orgasm slammed into her.

"Oh God! Emily please! Stop! No more! Please!" Naomi cried as tears rushed to her eyes along with another Earth-shattering orgasm. She was twitching and jerking out of control but Emily was deep in her trance.

_No choice _Naomi said to herself before crying out a loud, "KATIE!" She cried out Katie's name in desperation until she heard a loud clatter coming from down the hall.

"Naomi?" Katie called back, "you alright?"

"Katie! Emily's sleepwalking! Help!" Naomi cried as another orgasm rushed through her making her back arch up so high her head lifted off the bed.

Katie burst into the room and turned on the light, then gasped in horror. "Fucking Christ!"

"Katie, make her stop," Naomi said trembling deliriously, "please, I can't take it!"

Another orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks and she screamed loudly turning to the side when her trembling took control. She tried to close her legs but her body was too weak.

Katie climbed on the bed tentatively with a look of disgust on her face. It was obvious she wanted to be anywhere else in the world but there, and she definitely did not want to touch her sister whilst she was fucking her girlfriend.

"Ahhh God," Naomi whimpered as tears streamed down her cheeks and she twitched from the impending orgasm rushing up to her. "Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"

Katie gently placed her hand on Emily's forehead and said softly, "Emsy, stop." She repeated the command in their twin language that Naomi barely registered because her body was once again arching up and trembling.

Whatever Katie said seemed to work because Emily stilled her hand. Naomi went limp, breathing heavily and twitching at random times.

"You alright Naomi?" Katie said.

"Yeah," Naomi said with a delirious grin.

Katie snorted. "Emily, take your hand out of there." She said the words but didn't look down at Emily's hand that was buried in Naomi's pajama pants. She repeated the command in the twin language and Emily obeyed in a weird robot-like manner.

Katie let out a groan of disgust when Emily brought her sticky hand up and licked off Naomi's essence with a small moan. "That's nasty," she muttered turning away.

Naomi let out a girlish giggle. She was still delirious and completely out of it.

"Emily, snap out of the trance," Katie said keeping her head turned away. She repeated the command in the twin language and slowly turned to see if it worked. Emily's eyes opened slowly. Her brow furrowed in confusion and she removed her index finger that was in her mouth.

Katie waited silently knowing she'd remember soon enough and saw it happen when Emily's expression turned panicked. "Naomi!" she cried turning Naomi's face toward. "Oh God! I'm sorry babes, I'm so sorry."

Naomi twitched a bit and her eyes were started to refocus as she mumbled, "it's 'kay."

Emily hugged Naomi's head to her chest and flinched when Naomi let out a groan of pain.

She examined Naomi's body carefully looking for any scratches or bruises. "Did I hurt you? Where?"

"No you didn't," Naomi breathed shaking her head as she recovered her senses. "My shoulder just hurts from earlier."

Emily climbed off of Naomi and realized for the first time that Katie was there. "Bugger!"

Katie helped Naomi sit up against the headboard and said, "Are you okay Naomi?"

Naomi nodded. "Probably can't walk for a while though."

Emily looked guilt-ridden, then horribly embarrassed. "Katie, you…saw what I…"

Katie nodded her head to avoid her the embarrassment of having to say it out loud. "I'm not saying I don't feel completely disgusted and disturbed, but I think Naomi needs our attention at the moment. How many times has she suffered through your sleepwalking bouts?"

"This would be the fourth time," Emily said with a sigh. "I hate that you had to see that Katie."

"Though her face was pretty priceless when you started licking me off your fingers," Naomi said with a grin.

Katie groaned in disgust and Emily let out a squeak. Katie smacked Naomi's leg lightly and said, "I shouldn't have helped you, shoulda let her kill you with orgasms."

Naomi laughed and said, "Good way to go but still pretty freaking tortuous."

"I'm sorry babes, I can't apologize enough," Emily said sitting beside Naomi on the bed and gently massaging her shoulder.

Naomi groaned in pain and let her head drop.

"Does your shoulder hurt often?" Katie asked.

"Nnnaahh," Naomi groaned in pain.

"That means no," Emily said. "Just when she strains it a bit."

"Well she did fuck up that rocker girl pretty bad and then carried you here," Katie said.

Emily smiled wryly. "Yeah I remember. Thanks for that babe, those girls were fucking twats."

"What did they do?" Katie said.

"The tall one was making lewd comments about you and Naomi, and I told her to shut up and she said even more degrading and disgusting things, so I knobbed her right in the face," Emily said. "I didn't know the other one would attack me."

"Naomi fucked the cow up," Katie said.

"And Katie beat the crap out of the tall one when she kicked you," Naomi said rolling her shoulder and groaning as the knot started loosening.

"Is that what cause your trance tonight Emsy?" Katie said softly.

Emily shook her head.

"Are you gonna tell us what did?" Naomi said. "I know what cause the first one and the third one, but not the second one."

"It's the same reason as this time," Emily said.

Naomi sighed. "I can't force you to tell me, but if you don't let it out it'll haunt you every time something reminds you of it."

"Obviously it has something to do with that fight," Katie said.

Emily's eyes watered as she finished Naomi's shoulder massage and sat back. Naomi gently wiped away a stray tear and Katie rubbed her forearm affectionately. "I think it's time I told someone about it I guess," Emily said softly. "I promised Freddie I wouldn't tell anyone."

Katie and Naomi glanced at each other in surprise then back at Emily. "It has something to do with Freddie?" Naomi said. "That explained why his death triggered that second one."

"Look Ems," Katie said softly, "If you promised Freddie you wouldn't say anything, you don't have to tell us."

"Yeah, we don't want you to break any promises," Naomi agreed.

Emily gave them a sad smile. "Thanks, but I think Freddie understands if he's watching us from wherever, that I have to tell someone because I can't keep hurting the woman I love like this."

Naomi grabbed her hand gently and gave her an encouraging smile.

Emily took a deep breath and said, "It happened that one week in the summer before our second year of college when you went to that Animal Rights rally with your mum…"

...

_"Katie, I rather not go to this party," Emily said in annoyance as Katie tugged her into the crowded house in excitement._

_"Come on Ems, what are you gonna do, stay home and sulk over your girlfriend while James tries to perv at you?" Katie said. "At least here you can drink, unwind, try to forget the fact that your girlfriend is fighting for the rights of furry little bunnies."_

_Emily laughed and smacked Katie's arm. "It's a good cause."_

_"Whatever, she's a hippy," Katie said carelessly._

_"She's my hippy," Emily retorted._

_Katie looked at her for a moment then she walked away waving obnoxiously at the boy hosting the party, Dean Parker. Dean was a wanker who always had something lewd to say about Emily and Naomi's relationship. He'd pass by them in the halls in college and say malicious things like, "Dykes, muff-munches, lezzers." Their friends said words like that to them sometimes but always in a playful manner, though sometimes with Katie, Emily wasn't sure._

_"You got abandoned?"_

_Emily looked up at Freddie who had stopped right next to her._

_"Yeah, you too?"_

_"Mmhmm," he hummed glancing at Cook who was grinding against some girl on top of the table._

_"Fucking Christ," I muttered._

_"Yeah, he has no decency really," Freddie said. "Wanna get a drink?"_

_"That's the best idea I've heard all night," Emily said._

_"No Naomi?" Freddie said as he led them to the table where all the drinks were. He grabbed the whole bottle of vodka and motioned for Emily to follow him._

_"She's with her mum doing an animal rights rally," Emily said._

_"Really?" Freddie said with a small laugh._

_"Yeah, she'll be in London all week," Emily said._

_Freddie led them to the roof where there was no one around and the thumping music was muffled. He took out a spliff and lit it as he sat down on the ledge. Emily sat beside him and took a puff after he handed the spliff to her. "Hey, don't be sad about Naomi, at least you know where she is."_

_Emily sighed and gave him a sympathetic look. "No word from Effy yet huh?"_

_"Not a single one," Freddie said. "Not even Pandora know where she is, she said Effy just left with her mum, needed to think things through."_

_"She always needs to think this through," Emily said handing Freddie the spliff and taking a gulp of vodka. "That girl is as cryptic as an Egyptian tomb."_

_"I don't think I'll ever be able to understand her," Freddie said._

_"Naomi tries to act mysterious sometimes, but I can see right through her every time," Emily said._

_Freddie chuckled and nodded his head. "Very good then."_

_"You know this is the first time you and I actually have a conversation?" Emily said._

_"No, that can't be right."_

_"It is."_

_"That has to change then," Freddie said with a grin. "So Emily, how has everything been with Naomi?"_

_Emily chuckled and responded, "splendid. We talk, we party, and we fuck. Pretty much it."_

_"That's like the perfect relationship," Freddie commented. "Especially the shagging bit."_

_"That's everyone's favorite part," Emily said. "Mine and Naomi's too."_

_Freddie laughed loudly and slapped his knee. "You're quite charming Emily."_

_"You would know that if you talked to me."_

_"I figured you didn't want to speak with me much after everything that happened with Katie."_

_"Or the fact that I walked in on you two shagging."_

_Freddie blushed. "Right, that."_

_Emily took another swig of the now-half-empty bottle of vodka and grimaced. "This vodka is shit."_

_"You tell me after we've drank half of it," Freddie said with a small laugh. "Well, then let me get something else, what do you want?"_

_"Just give me a beer."_

_"Sure," Freddie said standing up, "I'll be right back."_

_Freddie left her alone and Emily sighed looking out at the street below. There were pissed people sprawled all across the lawn and couples snogging against the wall on the other side of the street where it was darker but not dark enough. Emily felt a bit of melancholy, imagining that she and Naomi would very likely be one of the couples against that wall._

_"Ah the other Fitch."_

_Emily turned at the sound of the new voice and saw Dean Parker walking toward her. He was monumentally fucked and could barely walk in a straight line. Emily, not feeling up to arguing with the wanker stood up and started walking towards the door._

_"Hold on now lezzer," Dean said stopping Emily by putting his arm across her stomach. "I want to have words."_

_"Well I don't so fuck off!" Emily snapped pushing his hand away._

_Dean gripped her firmly and shoved her back. "I SAID I want to have words!"_

_Emily started to feel fear as the look in Dean's eye was dangerous._

_"Why are you a dirty dyke Fitch?" Dean slurred walking towards her._

_Emily stepped away from him and softly said, "leave me alone Dean."_

_"I think I know why," he continued grabbing Emily's wrist roughly and pulling her flush against him. "It's cause you haven't had a real man to show you how things are done!"_

_"Get off me!" Emily cried shoving Dean hard and running towards the door._

_He caught up to her quick, twirling her around and slamming her back against the wall beside the door. "After this, you'll never want pussy ever again," Dean groaned into Emily's ear running his hand up her thigh._

_"NO!" Emily cried as tears ran down her face. She thrashed against him trying to push his hand away, but the more she struggled the harder he pressed against her. He ripped her knickers off right from underneath her skirt and started unbuckling his pants._

_Emily hit him in desperation and cried out loudly for someone to help. Dean lifted her up against the wall and was just about to position himself when a flying fist slammed him in the face hard. Emily fell to the ground in heap, sobbing and trembling. She looked up at Freddie who standing in front of her protectively._

_"You fucking wanker, what the Hell are you doing?" Freddie yelled._

_Dean wiped the blood off his nose with a grunt and ran at Freddie like a bull. Emily squeaked in fear but Freddie was ready for him. He caught Dean by the neck and kneed him hard in the stomach. Blood spilled out of Dean's mouth as Freddie lifted his head and punched him hard across the face. Dean went flying back like a ragdoll, unconscious before he even hit the ground._

_Freddie was at Emily's side almost instantly after that, gently putting his hands on her upper back. "Emily, are you alright?"_

_Emily broke into sobs as Freddie pulled her against his chest firmly. He hugged her close until her crying stopped then gently draped his jacket over her shoulders. He carried her tiny body into his arms gently and slowly walked her out of there. Emily just let him carry her, crying against his broad chest as they walked back through the house and out the front door._

_"Someone had too much to drink?" Emily heard Cook's voice followed by an obnoxious laugh._

_"Yeah I'm taking her home mate," Freddie lied._

_Emily stayed pressed against Freddie's chest the whole taxi ride home until finally she felt able to get up and walk. Freddie helped her down the taxi and walked her to the front door. The lights were all off so Emily knew Katie wasn't home and everyone else was asleep. She sat down on the porch and looked up at Freddie with a small smile. "Thank you Freddie."_

_"You don't have to thank me for that Emily," Freddie said softly sitting down on the porch beside her._

_"I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up," Emily said as Freddie hugged her to his side._

_"It's better not to imagine it," Freddie said. "And it's better not to tell Katie or Naomi about this."_

_"Are you kidding?" Emily said with a laugh. "They might hunt Dean down and cut off his cock."_

_"That's if Cook doesn't beat within an inch of his life first," Freddie said._

_"He'd do that for me?"_

_"Absolutely, he's the most loyal and protective friend," Freddie said. "To be honest I'd help him with it. That wanker took his homophobia way too far."_

_Emily parted from Freddie and looked him right in the eyes and said, "You're a good friend too."_

_Freddie smiled at her and said, "so are you Emily."_

_Before Emily could even register what was happening Freddie's lips were pressed against hers. It was a kiss of desperation and appreciation, Emily knew because of her experience with J.J. Freddie needed affection probably because of Effy's indecision, and Emily felt indebted to him in a way, so she kissed him back._

_Their tongue swirled together as Freddie's hands gripped her waist, and Emily gently put her hands on her chest to stop him. Freddie broke the kiss gently then backed away. He didn't look apologetic or guilty in any way._

_Emily didn't feel any regrets either, she just smiled and said, "I'm so gay."_

_Freddie laughed and said, "I'm so in love with Effy."_

_"Guess that's another reason not to tell Katie and Naomi huh?"_

_"Considering I'm Katie's ex yes," Freddie said. "And I really don't want Naomi kicking my ass."_

_"She wouldn't."_

_"I'm a bit scared of her."_

_Emily laughed and stood up slowly. She gave the boy a gentle kiss on the cheek and said, "Goodnight Freddie."_

**AN: Bet you have something to say about _that _curveball lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Sister in Need**

**AN: Not as many reviews as I expected this time, what no comments on the incident with Dean and Freddie saving her? I brought it up for a reason ya know, hint hint. Anyways thanks to those of you who did review Michelle1017 you are a awesome and StoosheLover555 thank you for joining my reader ranks I'm glad I can make you laugh. This one goes out to Tiffythetitan, I enjoyed chatting with you the other day thought I give it a go with the little ****challenge, let me know if it's 'believable' heh**

"Oh God," Katie breathed as tears ran down her face. "Dean did…That fucking wanker!" She stood up angrily her arms shaking in rage. "I'm gonna call Cook and tell him to beat that fucking tosser to a pulp!"

"No! Katie," Emily said standing up and grabbing her arms. "That was 7 years ago and thanks to Freddie there were no serious consequences. Besides that wanker was so pissed he probably doesn't even remember what happened."

"I should have been there," Katie said leaning her head on Emily's shoulder and crying. "I left you alone like always and you almost got raped! I should have been with you, taking care of you."

"It's not your fault Katiekins," Emily said caressing Katie's head.

Naomi didn't say anything. She just sat there in a stunned silence then she stood up angrily. "Why the Hell didn't you tell me?"

"Naomi, I…"

"What if Freddie wouldn't have shown up?" Naomi said angrily. "Would you have told me then? That bastard took off your knickers! He touched you!"

Emily gripped Naomi's cheeks and said, "But Freddie stopped him."

"Emily, that's not the point!" Naomi cried.

"Look, I'm sorry okay," Emily whimpered. "I'm sorry for not telling you about it, I'm sorry for kissing your ex-boyfriend Katie, and cheating on you Naomi."

"I don't care that you kissed him Emily," Katie said shaking her head, "It was an emotional moment."

"It wasn't cheating," Naomi said hugging Emily's shoulders, "I'd have probably kissed him too."

"Is that why you didn't tell us?" Katie said, "Cause of the kiss?"

"It wasn't a peck," Emily said softly, "And to this day I don't regret it, I'd do it again."

Naomi's brow furrowed. "Oh."

"It felt like cheating to me," Emily said, "Then I felt even worse for being angry about Sophia. I talked to him about that. I said I wanted to tell you about the kiss but he said there was no point in that because it wouldn't make me feel any less angry about Sophia."

"Did you have feelings for him or something?" Naomi said.

Emily shook her head and said, "Not romantic ones but strong feelings."

"So then it's not cheating, even if it was, it's not like I didn't deserve it," Naomi said fidgeting with her hands.

"No Naomi," Emily said. "That's in the past, I should have told you this then. I'm sorry."

"No one here should be sorry but me," Katie said shaking her head. "I shouldn't have left you alone at that damn party, and if you felt you couldn't tell us because of my reaction, than I was a selfish bitch. I am so sorry."

Emily pulled Katie into a firm hug and held her tight. Naomi moved up behind Emily and hugged them both. "If I ever run into Dean fucking Parker," Naomi said, "He's a fucking dead man."

...

"Panda! Tommo!" Emily cried waving at them as they rushed through the airport.

"Emily!" Pandora cried hugging Emily tightly.

Thomas hugged Naomi who was next to her, and then Katie. He hugged Emily when Pandora released the short girl and moved on to Naomi, whom she hugged more gently.

"Naomi, how are you?" Panda said looking her up and down.

"Very good thank you," Naomi said with a smile.

"No cancer?"

"Not in six months, but I'm always checking," Naomi said.

Pandora smiled brightly and said, "good then." She hugged Katie and said, "How's Cookie?"

"He's doing good Panda, thanks for asking," Katie responded. "How are you guys?"

"We're great," Pandora said hooking her arm to Thomas.' "The Olympics are coming up soon and Tommo has been training non-stop."

"My team has been working very hard," Thomas said, "I'm hoping to get a medal this time."

"You'll get the gold babes," Panda encouraged.

"I hope so," Thomas said.

"We'll definitely be watching," Emily said. "Come on then, let's go to my car."

The group walked together through the airport as Naomi said, "We'd like you to meet some friends of ours that we ran into at the club a few nights ago. We invited them to Emily's graduation tomorrow and the wedding the day after that."

"So you'll have more witnesses then?" Pandora said. "Did you invite J.J and Effy and Cook and your parents?"

"Of course," Emily said with a small laugh. "Well I told dad and James not mum but they said they couldn't afford the plane fare right now, I offered to pay but they refused. J.J can't make it because Albert is starting kindergarten and little Freddie is sick."

"Oh no," Panda said.

"Effy can't get off of work, but she said she might surprise us," Naomi said. "You know how she gets all mysterious."

Pandora laughed. "I can figure her out though. Be prepared, she might show up at the courthouse five minutes before your wedding."

"Duly noted," Naomi said.

"And your mum?" Pandora asked Naomi.

"I've been calling her and Kieran non-stop since I proposed to Emily but they are traveling around so much I haven't been able to contact them. I left a message at Kieran's home in Ireland, but I dunno if they got the message," Naomi said shrugging sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry Naomi," Pandora said softly.

"Cook couldn't come?" Thomas asked Katie trying to change the subject based on the sad look on Naomi's face.

Katie shook her head. "No, we've just moved back to Bristol because Cook is taking over his Uncle Keith's pub since his passing."

"Uncle Keith died?" Panda whimpered. "Oh no!"

"Yes, Cook took it hard," Katie said sadly. "He was like a father to him."

...

_Cook laid his head on Katie's shoulder as tears rolled down his cheeks. Katie laid her head on his head and gently wiped away the tears with her fingers. The funeral had been completely full. Keith had a lot of friends, all of who had a great story to tell about Keith's adventures. Cook, being the only next of kin, was comforted by all of them. They told him he was lucky to have such a great uncle and they hoped he decided to keep running the Pub in his honor._

_Cook, of course, looked very determined when the pub was mentioned, but he responded that he needed to discuss it with his wife. The two of them were sitting on the couch now, at Naomi's old house where Katie's family is living. Gina had made a deal with the family upon Naomi's request. She had married their old teacher Kieran and was moving to Ireland with him, so Naomi asked her to sell or rent the house to the Fitch's. Not that Jenna appreciated the gesture, it was Rob who hugged Naomi in appreciation and welcomed her to the family. James tried to hug her too, but Emily smack him so hard he crashed into the wall._

_"Do you want to talk about the pub?" Katie said softly as Jenna left a tray of tea and gave Cook a sad look._

_Cook shook his head. "It's not fair of me to ask you to move here when you just got a great fashion design job in London."_

_"You're going to move back here?" Jenna said hopefully._

_"Mum, stay out of it," Katie snapped._

_"Katie, I just want you back home, I…"_

_"Mum!"_

_Before Jenna could say another word, James showed up and grabbed Jenna's arm pulling her away. James was 15 now and closer to his sisters. He was still a perv, of course, but he understood the concept of incest and left his sisters alone...most of the time._

_"Thanks James," Katie said as he pulled her out of the room._

_Cook sighed deeply._

_"Cook," Katie said grabbing his hand, "All I do is draw some designs turn in by a deadline along with an article on why it would be fashionable for certain people or whatever. They publish it in the magazine and then if the subscribers chose my designs I'll get called in to supervise the physical show. I don't have to be in London for that. I'll only have to go if they choose my designs, but I can draw and write from anywhere."_

_Cook eyed Katie with a serious expression. He was gaging her to make sure Katie was serious about moving back to Bristol._

_Katie grabbed Cook's hand and kissed it gently before saying, "Keith was your idol Cook, and running his pub is like a dream come true for you. I'll call my bosses in the morning and we can start looking for a flat here in Bristol."_

_"Really babes? Are you sure?" Cook said hopefully._

_"Of course babes!" Katie said with a smile. "Plus in the daytime you can help my dad manage his new gym while I work." _

_"Actually I like the sound of that, been meaning to go back to the gym," Cook murmured with a small nod._

_"So it's settled, we're moving back to Bristol"_

_Cook leaned forward and kissed Katie firmly. Her arms went around his neck as he pulled her closer. They were full on snogging before they heard shuffling next to them and broke the kiss to see James staring at them._

_"Little dude, what did I tell you about the incest?" Cook said stopping Katie when she picked up the teacup to throw at him._

_"You said it wasn't cool to perv on my sisters in the shower and go through their private things, but this is different," James said with a nasty little smirk._

_"James, you fucking wanker!" Katie cried chugging the teacup at him and hitting him on the head._

_"Ow! Well it is! I just wanna learn to kiss," James said putting his hands up defensively, "I'm not trying to perv. I have this girlfriend and I wanna kiss her but I've never done it before."_

_"So you're watching us to learn?" Katie said her nose wrinkling in disgust._

_"Is that perving?" James said tilting his head to the side._

_"YES!" Katie cried._

_"Well babes not really," Cook said. "I mean we snog in public all the time, I bet a lot of people perv at us and we don't even notice it."_

_"Yeah but he's my brother!"_

_"I remember back in college you didn't seem to mind snogging blokes in front of Emily," Cook said cocking an eyebrow. "Or would you rather explain to James in detail what he has to do to kiss well?"_

_James smirked at Katie and cocked an eyebrow expectantly. Katie muttered, "fucking tosser," before wrapping her hands into Cook's hair and pulling him into a kiss. She swirled her tongue around with his as he pressed her closer together._

_When they parted, Katie saw that James had his face real close to them and a face of curiosity. She pushed his face back and said, "Lesson over!"_

_"Wait! How do you know when to use your tongue? Where do you put your hands!"_

_"Jimmy boy," Cook said standing up as Katie stormed away in a huff. "Just go with the flow. You lead the kiss and use your tongue whenever you want, and keep your hands on her hips that way they'll be close to her arse if she wants to go further."_

_James nodded with a pervy little smile as Cook winked at him and followed Katie up the stairs. They were staying in Naomi's old room that was now used as a guest room since it still had Naomi's old decorations and things she didn't want anymore, and Jenna didn't want to take it down. Rob figured it was out of respect for Naomi for giving them a place to live when they lost everything, but everyone else knew it was because Jenna didn't want to touch Naomi's things or possibly find pictures or some of Emily's things; it would make Emily's lesbianism real, and Jenna did not want to accept that._

_Cook walked into the room and saw Katie lying on the bed with her legs hanging off the side of the bed. She was pouting the most adorable pout that could have rivaled Emily's. He could have a 3-hour debate with Naomi on who was the most adorable twin, and still not reach a definite conclusion._

_"You angry babes?" Cook said lying on the bed right beside Katie._

_"No, just annoyed," Katie said._

_"I know James is a bit weird, but I was a lot like him growing up," Cook said._

_Katie glanced at Cook. "Pervy and dressing in drag?"_

_"Not the drag bit," Cook laughed. "I peeked at girls all the time, I had a natural curiosity and these urges I didn't understand. I was lucky to have Uncle Keith to explain things to me. He was so explicit I never had any questions. James doesn't have that. He has all these questions and no one to answer them. I don't reckon your dad explains with detail what to do while kissing and other things."_

_Katie snorted. "No one in this family likes to confront reality. I was like that for a while with Emily's coming out. It took her beating the crap out of me at the Love Ball to realize that I couldn't hide reality anymore."_

_"Like a real fist fight?" Cook said cocking an eyebrow._

_"Yeah, we made a mess, hitting each other like animals and even hitting Doug when he tried to stop us," Katie said as Cook laughed loudly. "At the end Emily pinned me down on the floor and brought her fist up to punch my lights out but she couldn't do it. Instead she helped me up and revealed to the entire room that she was gay and in love with Naomi."_

_"I would have given my left nut to see that," Cook said with a goofy grin._

_Katie smacked his chest and said, "piss off."_

_"Well, Emily and James are very similar in the way they want to express themselves," Cook said. "Though I'm sure Emily is not as pervy."_

_"I dunno, she did have a box full of pictures of fannies under her bed," Katie said._

_Cook let out a bellowing laugh and clapped his hands excitedly. "I am so bringing that up the next time we see her."_

_"No! Cook don't you dare!" Katie said straddling his waist and gripping his shirt firmly. "Emily would fucking kill me."_

_"Maybe she'd pin you down and really throw the punch this time," Cook said with a grin. "I always enjoy a catfight."_

_"Even if she breaks my nose?"_

_Katie gave him that adorable pout and Cook melted. Yes, James Cook melted like a bar of chocolate under the sun._

_Katie smirked and said, "You are so whipped."_

_Cook grinned sheepishly as his cheeks reddened._

_"Well being whipped comes with a prize," Katie said reaching between them and unbuckling Cook's trousers. Cook glanced down at her then looked up with a small little growl._

_He moved to flip them but Katie put her hand on his chest and stopped him._

_"Uh, uh no. Stay down. Naomi's bed is squeaky and the moment you're on top the entire world can hear it."_

_Cook grinned boyishly and put his hands behind his head. Katie bit her lip seductively as she pushed his trousers and boxers down a little to reveal his hardened cock. She glanced at it for a moment. It had taken her quite a while to get used to that horrible tattoo, but now she found that she liked the tattoo very much._

_"Babes, you wanna do what tattoo girl is doing?" Cook said wagging his eyebrows suggestively._

_"Fucking wanker," Katie giggled._

_Cook let out his Cook laugh and let out a small little growl._

_Katie moved down and grabbed his cock firmly. She stroked it a few times with her hands making it completely hard before licking up the entire shaft to the tip. Cook let out a small hum of pleasure as Katie wrapped her small lips around his shaft and started bobbing her head up and down. Over the years she'd been able to really get a good amount of him inside her mouth without gagging—more than any other girl Cook had been with—but still, she couldn't get the entire thing. It didn't mean he didn't get fucking delirious every time Katie's mouth was on him._

_She was a vixen: knew exactly how hard to push him and when to stop. Over and over again she'd bring him to the precipice, bobbing hard and fast up and down his length, then squeezing the base of his cock to stop the orgasm. When she was mad at him she'd do that to him and then leave him until he was on his knees begging._

_The thought of that sent a surge of arousal through Katie as she stopped her ministrations and unbuttoned her jeans. Cook watched her panting like a dog, his cock twitching in excitement as she threw her jeans and knickers aside and slowly climbed back on him._

_It was Cook who reached between them to position his cock at her tight entrance and shoved upwards into her. Katie let out a long moan as her hands scratched roughly at Cook's chest. They fell into the rhythm quickly; Katie riding him hard as Cook gripped her hips and slammed her down on him on every down stroke. Katie's head lolled back as pleasure coursed through her entire body and Cook kept slamming her down onto him because her body was starting to trembling too much. The bed was squeaking loudly, which is what she didn't want, but she was in too much pleasure to actually give a damn._

_"Oh shit, oh shit!" Katie cried her hands gripping Cook's thighs and her back arching._

_The vision was absolutely breathtaking and Cook let out a groan and the amazing burn started to boil up within him. "Ugh," he groaned as both of their bodies started shaking, "grab my balls, grab my balls!"_

_One of Katie's hands moved under their moving bodies and firmly gripped his balls making him groan louder. She squeezed them at the perfect intensity and Cook lost it, spurting into her and shuddering. His hand automatically went to her center and rubbed her clit in hard, fast circles—unwilling to cum without her. Katie let out a cry as the orgasm hit her hard and she collapsed on top of Cook in a trembling heap._

_They lay together afterwards, just holding each other close and breathing heavily. "Fuck Katie," Cook mumbled, "I fucking love you."_

_"You better," Katie said with a smirk. "I'm Katie fucking Fitch."_

_Cook glanced at her and cocked an eyebrow._

_Katie laughed and corrected, "Katie fucking Cook."_

_Cook grinned and hugged her close. "Yes you are."_

_…_

"Panda, Thomas," Naomi said walking to the couch where they were sitting with three people in tow, "This is my friend Laquoia, her boyfriend Darryl, and her best friend Tyrese."

Laquoia smiled and waved, then hugged Katie and Emily.

"Thanks for helping us the other night," Emily said.

"No problem girl," Laquoia said.

"MM!" Tyrese cried in an effeminate voice. He was a very skinny black man with a piercing on his tongue, very tight jeans, a green silk shirt, and as tall as Thomas. "Girl, you knocked the teef out of that bitch. She was like, 'ooo those British bitches, ow my face!' Fucking HIGH-larious! You bitches were fierce, that's what's up my niggas!"

Everyone, except Laquoia and Darryl, looked completely confused. Darryl, also black, was the very definition of manly. His pecs were so big if he chest bumped any of them they would go flying 20 feet in the air and his arms were bigger than Emily and Katie's entire bodies. He stepped forward and said politely, "allow me to explain the lingo. Tyrese basically said you guys really beat that girl up and he's proud of you."

"Oh," Naomi said with a small chuckle.

"Whizzer, you got into a fight?" Pandora said with an excited grin.

"That cow was saying lewd comments about Naomi and Katie so I hit her," Emily said.

"Knocked her down on her arse," Katie added.

"Her friend attacked Emily, so we jumped in," Naomi said.

"Yes, and right when were leaving," Katie said, "the woman tries to chase us and Laquoia here knocks her out with one hit."

Laquoia grinned bashfully and shrugged.

"Guuurl," Tyrese cooed, "Don't you know Lay-lay is a fucking beast! She'd knock any motha out that fucked wit' me."

"She'd beat anyone up who messed with Tyrese for being gay," Darryl translated. "I admit, I was intimidated by Laquoia when we first met."

Laquoia smiled at him and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Let's get fucked," Tyrese hollered raising up a bottle of vodka.

Naomi laughed and took it from him saying, "now we're speaking the same language. Have a seat and I'll bring shot glasses."

"You Brits play 'never have I ever?'" Tyrese asked.

Laquoia smacked his arm. "Tyrese, don't call them that!"

"It's alright," Emily said laughing, "he's very entertaining."

"I love it!" Pandora screeched.

Tyrese eyed Thomas up and down and said, "hey sexy, you taken?"

Thomas looked a little stunned and Pandora howled in laughter. Katie shook her head with a grin and said, "he's with Pandora. They've been together for years."

"Mm," Tyrese hummed giving Pandora a tap on the knee, "You hooked a good one baby."

Panda beamed. "Thanks."

"All the good brothas are taken I'm tellin' ya," Tyrese muttered.

"Alright," Naomi said giving everyone a shot glass and filling each of them up. "We're playing 'never have I ever?'"

"You start sexy," Tyrese said to Thomas winking at him and sending him a kiss.

Thomas shifted uncomfortably and Pandora nudged him saying, "Babes I think he likes you!"

Thomas chuckled and said, "Uh, never have I ever, uh, gotten so fucked up I didn't remember what happened the next day."

"HAH!" Tyrese bellowed downing his shot.

Laquoia chuckled and downed hers followed by Darryl, Naomi, and Katie. Emily and Pandora didn't drink, they just watched everyone else with amused smile.

"Go on Panda-bear," Thomas said.

"PANDA-BEAR?" Tyrese screeched. "How cute!"

Pandora blushed and said, "thank you. Um, never have I ever, cheated," then knocked back her shot.

Thomas, Naomi, Katie, and Darryl refilled their glasses and took their shots.

"I'm fabulous and I love all kinds of dick, but I'm a faithful bitch," Tyrese muttered.

"I guess you and I are the good girls huh Emily?" Laquoia said.

Emily shrugged a bit uneasily. "I'm not sure if I should drink actually."

Naomi scoffed a bit and said, "Babes, not cheating."

"Definitely not," Katie added.

"Depends on what it is boo boo," Tyrese said.

"I kissed someone else," Emily said with a shrug.

"It was a meaningless kiss between friends, I had that kind of thing with Cook all the time," Naomi said with a shrug.

"And I with Effy," Pandora said with a bright smile. "We'd kiss on the lips whenever we were sad or apart from each other too long, doesn't make us lezzers."

"I kiss Laquoia all the time, in front of Darryl too," Tyrese said.

Emily glanced at Darryl and said, "It doesn't bother you?"

Darryl smiled and said, "No, not at all. I know it's a different kind of love."

"Well let's get on with the game," Tyrese said excitedly. "Go ahead twin number 1, your turn."

Emily snorted and said, "That's the first time _I've _ever been referred to as twin number 1. That's usually her."

Katie chuckled and shrugged helplessly.

"Alright," Emily said with a sigh, "never have I ever fucked in public." She knocked back her drink and grinned at Naomi who sighed and refilled her drink. Everyone else except Laquoia and Darryl downed shots as well.

"Twin 2?" Tyrese said.

"It's Katie," she said. "And uh, never have I ever," she smirked at Emily and said, "kept a box of fannies under my bed."

"Bitch!" Emily cried.

Naomi burst out laughing as Pandora howled, "you did?"

"Wait, what's a fanny?" Tyrese said.

Katie smirked at Emily and said, "pussy."

"Oh, ew," Tyrese said with a grimace.

Laquoia snorted her laughter and Darryl clinked his glass with Emily's and said, "it's alright, drink up, no shame."

Emily smiled at him and downed her shot along with Darryl.

Laquoia laughed at him. "You had a box of vajay under your bed?"

"I had the best fucking porn magazines ever," Darryl said puffing out his chest proudly. "That shit got me through my teen years. I kept them in my Jordan's shoebox."

"Emily was more sophisticated. She kept her dirty pictures in a box locked with a combination code," Katie said. "our brother James cracked the code and told me all about it."

"You're a cunt," Emily muttered with a pout.

Katie laughed teasingly.

"Nai, she's being mean," Emily said childishly.

Naomi smacked Katie's arm and smirked. "My turn."

Katie gulped.

"Never have I ever saw my sister having sex with her incredibly hot girlfriend," Naomi said with a smirk. "Twice."

Katie's head drooped as Emily screeched, "when the fuck...TWICE?"

"Oh shit I love these bitches!" Tyrese said in a fit of laughter.

Katie just knocked back her shot and said, "you don't wanna know. Naomi, you're a fucking wanker."

Naomi grinned smugly and sat back in her chair.

"My turn huh?" Darryl said putting his finger under his chin in thought.

"You've never done anything crazy until you met Lay-lay," Tyrese teased. "You were a virgin until you were 25."

"Tyrese!" Laquoia scolded.

"Fine you little fuck, this one's for you," Darryl said with a playful grin. "Never have I ever had anal sex." He knocked back his drink with a grin as Laquoia hid her face in her hands in embarrassment.

Tyrese knocked back his drink then cried out, "Laquoia you little slut!"

"Both of you are fuckers!" Laquoia groaned knocked back her drink.

Pandora and Thomas took their shots getting surprised looks from everyone, followed by Emily and Naomi who couldn't hide her shit-eating grin, especially when Katie turned so red it looked like she was about to pop.

"The dykes did it too? Well fuck me," Tyrese laughed.

Emily noticed Katie's face and said, "Christ Katie are you pissed?"

"Why you mad honey?" Tyrese said.

"Not pissed as in angry, pissed as in drunk," Thomas explained.

"I'm not pissed, either one of them," Katie said glaring at Naomi who was smirking mischievously.

Emily eyed them suspiciously as Laquoia said, "my turn. Never have I ever role played in the bedroom."

Everyone knocked back their shots at that one.

Tyrese shook his head and said, "fuck I'm really feeling this shit. I have to do one where I don't drink, don't wanna barf all over the place."

"You've done like everything Tyrese," Laquoia said.

"Come now, there must be something," Thomas said with a chuckle.

"Have you really done everything?" Pandora said with a curious smile.

"Actually no," Tyrese said grinning, "there's one thing I've never done and never will do. Never have I ever slept with a woman."

"Really?" Pandora said in awe as Darryl, Thomas, Emily, and Naomi chugged their shots.

Laquoia raised her glass up and chugged it. "University experimentation, you know the deal."

Everyone laughed, completely drunk off their asses since they had consumed the entire bottle of vodka. Only Panda, Tyrese, and Katie had shots left since they didn't drink with the last revelation, then to everyone's surprise, Katie reached forward, grabbed her shot glass and chugged it.

The entire room grew silent as everyone looked at Katie. Naomi was the first to react. "FUCKING HELL!" she fell to the floor in a loud fit of hysterics as Emily suddenly pinned Katie down roughly.

"You fucking cow, you had a lesbian experience and you didn't tell me?" Emily screeched.

"It was not a lesbian experience, I'm not gay!" Katie cried.

"I know you tosser!" Emily laughed. "You have to tell me everything, right fucking now!"

"In front of everyone?" Katie whimpered.

"Hell yes!" Naomi cried sitting on the other side of Katie and draping her arm around her shoulders. "You gave Emily and I so much shit about being gay when we first came out, and now I found out you know what it's like? You're going to tell in fucking detail woman."

"I want to hear too!" Pandora said excitedly.

Thomas was way too polite to say anything but he wanted to hear as well.

"Maybe we should go," Laquoia said tentatively not really wanting to go, since this new piece of material was the most interesting thing that's happened in months.

"Hell no bitch, this shit is good," Tyrese howled. "Go for it mama, give us the DL."

"DL?" Katie repeated in confusion.

"The Down Low," Tyrese said.

Darryl sighed and translated, "information. Tyrese can you talk like a person and not a fucking primate."

"Fuck you boo," Tyrese said with a laugh.

"Talk or I'm started the Fitch pinch," Emily said threateningly.

Katie looked horrified and Naomi cringed. "That shit hurts."

"She's done it to you?" Katie said cocking an eyebrow at Naomi.

"I didn't want to give her the T.V remote," Naomi said sheepishly.

"Fucking Christ Ems, abusive much?" Katie laughed.

"I didn't want to miss the new episode of Rizzoli and Isles," Emily said. "Americans have good T.V, anyways don't change the subject, talk now!"

When Katie hesitated Emily raised her hand into the pinch position. "OKAY!" Katie cried putting her hands up. "Fine I'll tell you." She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "It happened a few weeks after I moved to Paris, before I ran into Cook. I was in my flat when my phone rang…"

…

_Katie groaned sleepily and dragged herself out of bed to pick up the phone that had rung loudly through her flat. "Hello?" she groaned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes._

_"Katie?" It was a female voice sounding very scared._

_Katie was alert right away as she said, "Effy?"_

_"Yes, it's me, I'm kind of in a jam, can you pick me up?"_

_"Erm, Effs, I don't know if you know but I live in Paris, you know France," Katie said._

_"I know, that's why I'm calling you, I'm in Paris now," Effy said. "I'm alone and I'm scared."_

_"What's going on? Where are you?" Katie said grabbing a jacket and slipping on some shoes._

_"I dunno," Effy said, "There's a Bistro here called L'amour, and a flower shop."_

_"I know where you are," Katie said grabbing her car keys. "Listen Effy, stay right there, don't move. I'll go pick you up, don't move."_

_"Okay, hurry please," Effy whimpered._

_Effy sounded so terrified, just like at the parade. Fearing another suicide attempt, Katie ran out of her flat the fastest she could go. She sped down the streets of Paris like a Fast and the Furious movie until she spotted the Bistro. The streetlights didn't illuminate much, but she saw a dark figure standing beside the pay phone in front of the Bistro. Katie could tell she was fidgeting anxiously because her leg was bouncing so fast it was like she was on speed._

_Katie stopped her car next to the payphone and lowered the passenger side window. "Effy?"_

_"Katie?" Effy whimpered. "Is that you?"_

_"Get in!" Katie cried unlocking the door as the brunette ran to the car in desperation. The moment she got in the car and shut the door behind her, she wrapped her arms around Katie's neck, leaned her head on her shoulders and burst into tears. Katie held her tight and caressed her head softly, "Shh, it's okay Effs, I'm here."_

_Katie held Effy until her crying calmed down then she sat her back in her seat and put her seatbelt on her. She drove back to her flat in silence knowing Effy would speak when she was ready._

_"I went to visit my brother," Effy said softly looking out the window as they drove by. "Naomi and I just settled in to our flat and her and Emily haven't really stopped fucking because she's leaving in a few days to New York, and I needed someone to talk to."_

_"Didn't need to hear about my sister's love life," Katie muttered._

_Effy gave her a small little smile and said, "Sorry."_

_Katie smiled at her encouragingly and said "Go on."_

_"Panda had left with Thomas to Massachusetts, and no one has seen Cook since Freddie's party, so I called Tony," Effy said. "He was so happy to see me, but it didn't take long for him to go mental, and next thing you know he's driving us out of England. He picked up some girl right outside of England who said she wanted to go to France so he drove. It's like he forgot I was even there. There were drugs and alcohol and he kept trying to give me some but I said I couldn't because of my meds and he just called me a nutter. When that girl started sucking him off right in front of me and Tony didn't even care, I told him to take me home. He left me in the middle of the dark streets and then drove off. I called Emily from the payphone and she said you were here and gave me your number."_

_"He's a cunt Effy," Katie said gently putting her hand on her knee._

_"I know," Effy sighed. "I've always fucking known but he's my brother and I love him."_

_When she broke into sobs again, Katie rubbed her shoulder and said, "Effs, it's alright, I'm here for you. There are people who actually care about you and I'm one of them. I'm here for you now, and you can stay with me as long as you like."_

_Effy nodded sadly as Katie parked her car against the sidewalk. "Thanks Katie."_

_Katie smiled at her and opened her car door. "Come on, this is my flat."_

_Effy followed Katie into the building and into the elevator. They went up a few floors then into Katie's apartment. Effy looked around as Katie turned on some lights and put on a kettle in the kitchen. The living room was quaint, with a desk covered in papers of different designs and sketches in one corner, a couch, which was obviously a pull out bed, in the center in front of a medium sized television connected to a Wii._

_"Didn't know you played video games," Effy said sitting down on the couch._

_"I don't, J.J gave it to me as a housewarming gift," Katie said. "I use it to use Hulu and Netflix. I get to watch movies and T.V shows mostly American ones, but better than nothing."_

_Effy nodded and glanced out the window. Across the street, Effy could see the entrance to the Uni Katie was going to, it was eloquently designed with bright letters and decorative shapes all around. She didn't expect anything less from a fashion, interior, and graphic design school._

_"How come you don't live in the dorms?" Effy said._

_"Don't want to deal with roommates," Katie said. "I had an identical roommate for 17 years and we nearly killed each other. Well, nearly identical."_

_"I can tell you apart," Effy commented._

_Katie nodded. "So can Naomi, J.J and our brother James. Sometimes we used to pull switcheroos on our parents to get out of the house when the other was grounded and we never got caught. James would always know though, and he'd never tell. We didn't even have to kick his ass, he would just tease us about it but kept his mouth shut."_

_Effy smiled. "Tony used to sneak me into our house when I got home in the morning after a night of partying. He'd distract my parents so I could get in unnoticed, change into my school clothes, redo my hair and makeup, and walk out as if I was there the entire time."_

_"Hmm, too bad he's a wanker," Katie said with a small grin._

_"Yeah too bad," Effy said. "Your brother is a perv isn't he? Emily told me stories, caught him peeping at you while you were in the shower and kicked his ass."_

_Katie snorted. "Yeah that happened a lot. We both beat him up for that."_

_Effy shook her head and laughed. "It's kind of funny."_

_"Not when it's your tits he's trying to see," Katie said._

_Effy shrugged. "Never cared much about that."_

_Katie laughed as the kettle started whistling loudly. She stood up to tend it saying, "Why don't you choose a movie to watch on Netflix while I set up the tea."_

_Effy nodded and grabbed the remote. She turned on the T.V and said, "Okay, now what?"_

_"Grab that white remote right there, it's the Wii remote," Katie said. "You just press power and then aim at that black sensor on top of the T.V You'll see a hand on the screen and you can move it where you want and press the button in the center of the remote to click it."_

_"The button that says 'A,'" Effy said._

_"Yes."_

_Katie prepared the tea, asking Effy what she wanted in hers then took them to the couch where Effy was sitting waiting to press play on the movie she'd chosen._

_"Thanks," Effy said as Katie set down her cup in front of her._

_"What'd you choose?" Katie asked._

_"Movie called 'Better Than Chocolate,'" Effy said._

_Katie shrugged her shoulders and said, "Never seen it."_

_They sipped their tea in silence as they watched the movie. It only took about five minutes into the movie to realize it was a lesbian movie. Katie glanced at Effy and narrowed her eyes wondering if she chose it on purpose, but Effy only smirked mysteriously keeping her eyes glued to the movie._

_Shaking her head, Katie focused her attention back on the movie. It ended out being quite funny and very nice regardless of the fact that it had three very strong sexual scenes that made her squirm a bit. Effy seemed to find pleasure in her discomfort and openly laughed at her until Katie smacked her with a pillow._

_"That was a nice movie," Effy said. "It's rare to watch a gay flick where they don't break up or suffer a tragic death."_

_"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing Effs," Katie said a bit uncomfortably._

_"I like the movies, good drama, and I'm always open-minded but I'm not gay," Effy said._

_"I'm not either," Katie said._

_"Didn't say you were," Effy said with a smirk._

_Katie tore her gaze away from the striking blue eyes of the brunette and said, "So a lot of gay movies end tragically?"_

_"Mmhmm," Effy hummed with a nod. "'Summer Lover,' 'Bloomington,' 'Lost and Delirious' 'Brookback Mountain' 'High Art' 'The Perfect Ending' all tragic. Best one I've ever seen was 'Imagine Me and You.' It's a romantic comedy, very nice and no crazy sex scenes that make you all squirmy."_

_"I am NOT squirmy!" Katie cried looking at Effy in outrage._

_Effy laughed and clapped her hands. "Did you see your face in that second sex scene? When she had that orgasm that looked really fucking good by the way."_

_Katie squirmed and averted her eyes._

_"THERE! You did it again!"_

_"No!" Katie cried._

_"Come on Katiekins, you should really get used to it, your sister's a lesbian for fuck sake," Effy said._

_"Doesn't mean I should like lesbianism," Katie said._

_"I didn't say you should, just be comfortable with it, that's all," Effy said. "You can't be squirming every time Emily and Naomi kiss."_

_"How am I supposed to get comfortable with it? It's not like I can control my…squirminess."_

_"So you admit you're squirmy?" Effy teased with a smirk._

_Katie narrowed her eyes. "Fuck off."_

_Effy chuckled. "I think the only way to get comfortable with something is by experiencing it first hand."_

_Katie's eyes widened. "What the fuck are you saying?"_

_"I'm just saying, you go to a school in France where people don't exactly censor themselves," Effy said, "Which I think takes a lot of guts to do, but anyways, you could find one of these French girls and experiment."_

_"Experiment?" Katie repeated. "I don't need to do that I don't have any doubts."_

_"It's not about doubts it's about curiosity," Effy said. "Don't deny that you've never had questions about why Emily feels the way she feels about Naomi."_

_"I have come to accept Emily and Naomi's relationship because it's about love and happiness not homosexuality," Katie retorted._

_"And I'm so very proud of you, but don't you wonder," Effy said, "What's the big deal?"_

_Katie remained silent for a moment._

_Effy continued, "I've thought about it a lot seeing and hearing the things that Emily and Naomi do, and watching all these movies—albeit, most of them tragic, and T.V shows like 'Lip Service,' 'The L Word,' and 'Queer as Folk.' I'm starting Uni soon and it's a great opportunity to experiment. No love, no relationships, and no attachments; at least not until I'm ready to do that again."_

_"So you're planning on sleeping with women then?" Katie said in shock._

_"What's the worst that can happen?" Effy said with a shrug. "I decide that I'm bisexual, cause one thing is for sure, I can never stop loving cock."_

_"Amen," Katie said with a small smile._

_"Do you think you'll experiment with a woman one day?" Effy said._

_"I dunno," Katie said as a blush crept up her cheeks. "I don't want to end up with a crazy stalker who's in love with me, or some one finds out and tells my mum I'm a lezzer too to end up killing her."_

_"So it should be someone you trust to not stalk you or tell your mum," Effy said with a smirk. "It should be a friend."_

_Katie glanced at her and saw the playful smirk on her lips but couldn't quite understand what Effy was implying._

_"You need a trustworthy friend and I just need some company," Effy said. "Can you give me one good reason why we shouldn't experiment?"_

_Katie stammered a bit as Effy peered right into her eyes. Her gaze was intense and Katie wanted to look away but she couldn't. "Effy, I…"_

_She was cut off with the brunette's lips as they pressed firmly against hers. It was a soft kiss, no tongue and no pressure. It wasn't forced or desperate, just gentle, and Katie found that it wasn't as repulsive as she thought it would be. The kiss said more than Effy would ever say. Katie didn't feel some ridiculous undying love that Effy had for her, she felt a friend in need of some companionship and intimacy._

_Effy broke the kiss and leaned back, looking at Katie with a soft smile on her face. It was so peaceful and completely pressure-less, and Katie found that she could use some companionship too. Katie sighed deeply and said, "Fuck it."_

_She leaned forward and captured Effy's lips in a passionate kiss. This time their tongues did touch, tentatively at first then more assertively as Effy took charge, climbing on top of Katie and straddling her._

_Katie's breathing picked up as Effy's hands roamed all over her back and down to the hem of her pajama shirt. It had been a while for Katie. Five months to be exact since she thought her tosser ex-boyfriend Sam knocked her up and found out that wasn't the case. Though she had a close call with Thomas in the bathroom, and again during their French lesson, Katie hadn't been with anyone at all. To say she didn't need the release would have been a lie, so when Effy lifted her shirt off of her, she eagerly unhooked her bra and let it fall off her shoulders._

_Effy was surprised by the eagerness, but only said, "you sleep with a bra?"_

_"I don't want my tits to sag," Katie said with a small shrug._

_Effy snorted. "I reckon you don't have to worry, you're tits are...perky..." Effy sighed. "I dunno I don't usually look at tits but yours are, uh, nice."_

_Katie blushed as she lifted Effy's shirt off and the brunette repeated Katie's earlier action of unhooking her bra. She sat there for a moment, peering down at Katie as she looked at her breasts for the first time. Katie looked up at Effy with a nervous gulp and said, "Erm, yours are, nice too."_

_"Go on, touch one," Effy encouraged._

_"Effy, I…"_

_"Go on," Effy insisted with an encouraging smile. "They don't bite."_

_Tentatively Katie brought a hand up to Effy's right breast and squeezed it. Katie cleared her throat but kept her hand in place, "I really don't know what to do now."_

_"What do you like done to you?"_

_Katie hesitated and Effy saw a blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks. She giggled at the adorability of it all and gently caressed Katie's cheek. The gesture was very sweet and Katie felt a surge of confidence, knowing that Effy really showed that kind of affection unless it was someone she trusted. She leaned forward and gently wrapped her lips around Effy's nipple giving it a soft suck._

_Effy's hands wrapped around Katie's head not expecting the move, a soft sigh escaped her lips. Katie sucked harder on the nipple holding Effy's hips as she squirmed and writhed in pleasure letting out soft sighs and whimpers._

_Katie looked up at Effy with a smirk and said, "Who's squirmy now?"_

_Effy laughed and pushed Katie down on the couch so she was lying on her back. She moved down Katie's body gracefully like a snake, and wrapped her lips around the short girl's nipple. Katie groaned and arched her back as Effy's tongue swirled around the hardening nub then sucked it in hard. She continued sucking as she tugged down Katie's pajama bottoms. She could only push them down so far before Katie pushed them down herself and kicked them to the side, not wanting Effy to stop her ministrations on her breasts._

_As she switched nipples, the brunette said, "How long haven't you had sex?"_

_Katie's eyes widened. "How the Hell…I didn't…how did you…"_

_Effy looked up at her with her famous Stonem smirk._

_"5 months," Katie said in defeat._

_"Fucking Christ, how are you not dying right now?" Effy muttered taking her other nipple into her mouth and giving it the same treatment as the other. _

_Katie moaned again gripping at the couch in desperation. Effy smirked against her nipple, always a tease, and slowly moved her fingers just above the waistband of her knickers._

_"Effy, don't be a bitch!" Katie groaned._

_"Hmm," Effy smirked releasing her nipple with a pop and slowly removing her knickers. "Wow, you're pretty wet."_

_Katie just glared at her and said, "5 months."_

_Effy chuckled. "Got it."_

_She leaned forward slowly, still not willing to stop teasing, and gently blew onto the Katie's clit hearing a strangled cry and a soft, "You cunt."_

_Effy laughed as Katie's hand gripped her hair and shoved her right down to her center. The brunette took pity and slowly licked up her slit tasting a woman for the first time. She stopped for a moment upon hearing the long gasp, not trying to torture the girl further, but just taking in the unfamiliar taste._

_"Effy! Fucking Hell!" Katie cried._

_Effy leaned down and dug in. Her tongue swiped up and down in long strokes, pushing against her entrance, and then swirling around her clit. Katie was practically on the edge; moaning and gripping her hair so tightly she could have yanked it out. Effy pushed two fingers into her firmly and strongly knowing Katie could take it being with as many men as she has. It didn't mean she wasn't tight and it made Effy moan against her._

_Katie's moans were long and desperate as her back arched off the couch. Effy licked and sucked and nipped and thrust so hard and fast Katie couldn't help but explode right in her mouth. Her body shook hard as her cunt pulsed and contracted around Effy's slender fingers._

_Effy slowed to a stop as the short girl collapsed back on the couch with a heavy sigh and a small, "woo."_

_"Good then?" Effy said slowly pulling away and wiping her mouth._

_"I really needed that," Katie said._

_Effy smirked. "What, a female sexual partner or assisted masturbation?"_

_Katie burst out laughing as Effy cuddled up beside her caressing her arm. "Assisted masturbation, holy fuck."_

_"That's the best excuse I've ever heard so far when it comes to denial," Effy said. In a fake man voice she said, "I didn't have sex with her, it was assisted masturbation!" _

_"Christ, a guy actually said that to you?" Katie said._

_"Yeah to excuse his cheating, what a wanker," Effy said._

_Katie took a deep breath and looked into Effy's eyes. They looked darker blue than usual and she was breathing heavily indicating her arousal. She hesitated and bit her lip nervously, not knowing if she could reciprocate._

_Effy smiled at her, once again that soft pressure-free smile and said, "You don't have to if you don't want to Katie."_

_Katie smiled at her. "It's only fair."_

_She pushed Effy onto her back and unbuttoned her jeans. Slowly she pulled down her jeans and knickers at the same time and threw them aside. She looked at Effy's cunt, glistening and swollen. Effy's breathing was starting to sound like hyperventilation and the brunette's gaze was so intense Katie felt like it was burning through her skin. _

_Katie slowly brought her hand to Effy's center tentatively pressing onto her clit. That made the brunette twitch and gasp. Katie knew she couldn't dig in and lick her the way Effy had done to her, but she still wondered about the taste so she slid her finger up and down her slit until it was coated with her wetness and slowly brought it up to her lips. _

_"Fuuuuck," Effy groaned, long and deep._

_She tasted tangy but sweet at the same time. She didn't exactly like the taste but it was as euphoric as guys made it seem when they tasted her. She leaned over Effy and kissed her lips, letting her taste herself, to which the brunette let out a deep moan._

_Katie's hand returned to Effy's center as she continued the kiss. She rubbed Effy's clit in slow circles until the brunette was bucking underneath her and moaning against her lips. She moved down a little lower and pushed in one finger, afraid to hurt her. Effy let out a groan as her back arched. Katie pumped the finger in and out at a slow pace, teasing Effy the way she teased her._

_"Fuck, Katie, more, please!" Effy cried against her lips as her nails dug into her back._

_Katie could feel her thin body trembling underneath her in pure desperation and it made her smirk. "Please what Ef?"_

_Effy groaned in frustration._

_"I can't do it if I don't know what you want," Katie said._

_"More fingers, more speed, more strength, more everything, just FUCK ME!"_

_Katie smirked and added a second finger before stopping completely and saying teasingly, "Anxious much?"_

_Effy let out a desperate moan trying to grind her hips down onto Katie's hand. "Katie fucking Fitch!" The twin figured out quickly that women could be just as sex craved as the men, and it pleased her to no end that she could cause this kind of reaction from Effy. Not because she was a woman, but because she was Effy Stonem the mysterious ice queen._

_Katie grinned proudly and started pumping her fingers into Effy hard and fast. Effy opened her mouth in a silent scream as Katie moved faster and faster. Her eyes clenched shut and her body started trembling. Katie felt her fingers being sucked in more and more into Effy's depths until her muscles clamped down hard, trapping her fingers. Katie wiggled them up and down inadvertently starting a second orgasm. Effy cried out again before her body could even relax from the first wave and rode out her second orgasm calling out Katie's name._

_"Shit," Katie said gently pulling out of the brunette as she collapsed underneath her with a long groan._

_"Fuck, Katie, I think good fucking runs in the family," Effy sighed. "No wonder Naomi screams so much."_

_Katie's face scrunched up and she smacked Effy's leg hard, "What the fuck you cunt, that's my sister!"_

_Effy looked at her with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look and said, "It was a compliment!"_

_ "Ew," Katie murmured lying on the couch beside Effy._

_"Okay, no more talking about your sister's sex life, promise," Effy said. "Though now I understand the appeal, that was great!"_

_Katie just shrugged._

_"You can't deny it after cumming in my mouth Katie," Effy said watching the short girl's face flush at her blunt words._

_"It wasn't bad," Katie said, "and I guess I do feel like I understand Ems a bit better, but…"_

_"You're straight as a board," Effy said with a small smile._

_Katie smiled at her. "Well…yeah."_

_Effy nodded her head in understanding. "At least you tried it."_

_"I don't think it would've gone so well with somebody else though," Katie said._

_"You don't have to say that for my benefit, I know I'm good in bed, if I wasn't you wouldn't have had an orgasm," Effy said with a confident smirk._

_"I'm trying to compliment you, don't get cocky bitch," Katie said._

_Effy chuckled. "I for one, think that I could explore this some more. To be honest I kind of enjoyed making you cum it was exhilarating. I guess I got to figure out if that's the case with all women, or just with you."_

_Katie blushed so red it could have rivaled the color of Emily's hair._

_Effy laughed. It was so easy to do that to the Fitch twins, more than anyone. Pandora never seemed embarrassed by anything, and Naomi tried to act tough most of the time so it was hard to get her to get all flushed and embarrassed like the twins. _

_"Don't worry Katiekins, no one will know about our little tryst," Effy said with a grin, "and I won't wank off to thoughts of you."_

_Katie chuckled softly. She grabbed Effy's hand and said, "And Effy, next time you want to talk to someone call me. You don't need to hang out with careless wankers."_

_Effy smiled at her._

_"And talk to Naomi about it," Katie said. "I know me and her have a shaky relationship, but I do know she cares about you very much and she would get her face out my sister's twat to listen to you."_

_Effy let out a loud laugh. "Now look who's talking about Emily's sex life."_

_"Shut up lezza," Katie mumbled._

_"I'm only half lezza," Effy said with a wink._

**AN: There's a bit of real life experience in this chap, Tiffy will know which part, but anyways I made a small contribution to the Keffy fans even though if you stick to their characters realistically Keffy would never happen. Keffy does intrigue me so I like the AU's where the characters aren't exactly as they are in skins which may allow for a Keffy pairing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Sister in Need**

**AN: Hey so I'm officially done writing this story I just have to post it now, but if you have requests or suggestions I'd be happy to try to add them in if I think they're good ideas. Thank you Michelle1017, tiffythetitan, and nonsequitur1416 for your reviews. Oh and nonsequitu1416 I am very aware that sleep "fucking" does not exist but I thought it be fun in the fiction world, there won't be anymore horribly unrealistic scenes like that. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chap and update your story soon because it's awesome.**

Emily's jaw was open wide and Naomi's eyes were wide as saucers. Pandora was the first to speak saying, "Whizzer."

"Fucking Christ, that was you?" Naomi cried out suddenly.

Emily and Katie looked at Naomi in shock and said at the same time, "You knew?"

"I knew she had an amazing lesbian experience in France and that's why she started being all bisexual and stuff, but I didn't know that it was with you, Katie," Naomi said. "Christ, she told me everything in detail!" She shuddered.

"Detail?" Katie repeated with a gulp.

"She told me too," Pandora said, "But I never would have guessed Katie."

Emily shook her head. "God, I can't believe it. You slept with Effy fucking Stonem. Something's not right."

"I know, it's like the Universe just flipped or something," Naomi said.

"I'm assuming Effy is a friend of yours?" Laquoia said.

"Yes, part of our group," Thomas said. "We all used to hang together in college."

"It's funny actually," Pandora rambled, "Katie was dating one of group, but he was in love with Effy, and so Effy bashed Katie's head with a rock and then left her for dead while she went to go shag her boyfriend. Then when they found Katie all bleeding, Effy had skipped town with her boyfriend's best friend, who is now Katie's husband! And then when…"

"PANDORA!"

The shout from Emily, Katie, and Naomi shut the excited blonde right and she giggled softly. "Sorry, bugger I can't stop it sometimes."

"Remember what I said about the breathing hun," Thomas said.

"Right, count backwards from ten," Pandora said.

"I know it sounds complicated," Katie said looking at Laquoia, Tyrese, and Darryl, "But Effy and I became good friends again even after that whole incident. And for your information Panda, Cook and I got together after that whole situation with Effy was history."

"Doesn't it bother you that you and your husband have slept with the same girl?" Pandora said bluntly.

"From ten Panda, from ten," Thomas groaned as Emily dropped her face in her hands, Katie blushed bright red, and Naomi laughed.

"Cook knows about what happened with Effy," Katie said shyly, "he thinks it's hot."

"Not surprising really," Naomi said laughing. "You don't know how many times he's asked Emily and I to let him watch."

Thomas shook his head and Pandora giggled like a little schoolgirl.

"Cook sounds like hunk, do you have a picture?" Tyrese said with a smile.

Laquoia slapped his arm and said, "No Tyrese you are not going to check out her husband."

"Gurl, that's a compliment!" Tyrese argued.

"Okay I think he's drunk," Darryl said, "We better go before he tries to jump Thomas over there."

Thomas looked horrified and Pandora looked intrigued. "Really?"

"You want me to hun?" Tyrese said with a playful grin.

Pandora was looking like she was thinking about it when Laquoia grabbed Tyrese's arm and yanked him up. "It was nice seeing you guys, we gotta do this soon."

"Thanks for having us," Darryl said politely as Naomi stood and led them to the door, a bit staggered because she was drunk.

"See you later boo boo, I love y'alls stories, be havin' me laughin' like a motha!" Tyrese howled as Laquoia pulled him away.

Naomi shut the door behind the three of them then walked back to her seat shaking her head. "Do you understand anything that guy is saying?"

"Not a word," Emily said.

"I kind of do," Thomas said, "a few guys on my track team speak like that."

"Thomas has gotten pretty good at it actually," Pandora said.

"Only if they speak slowly, this guy was going too fast," Thomas said.

"I think maybe we should go to bed now, Naomi looks like she's about to pass out," Katie said glancing at Naomi whose head was bobbing to the side.

She snorted and sat up straight saying, "huh what?"

Emily laughed. "I think you may be right. Pandora, Thomas, we prepared the pull out couch in our extra room for you."

"Thank you, it wasn't necessary, we could go to a hotel…" Thomas started.

"NONE OF THAT!" Naomi cried drunkenly standing up and then falling back down on the sofa when she got too dizzy.

"Her tolerance level is not as high as it used to be since the trials," Emily said sheepishly standing up and walking to Naomi's side.

"Here let me," Thomas said standing up and walking to Emily's side. He picked up the groggy Naomi easily into his arms then followed Emily to her bedroom to leave Naomi.

"Emily babes," Naomi said drunkenly grabbing on to one of Thomas' arms, "Have you been working out."

Emily laughed and said, "No babes, that's Thomas. Oh and Thomas your room is that second door there."

"Thank you, I think I'll go to bed right away, I'm a bit tired," Thomas said bowing his head politely as he carried Naomi into the bedroom.

Naomi let out a squeak as Thomas laid her down on the bed and she looked up groggily at both them standing over her. "Babes, you wanna have a threesome or something? We never discussed this…"

"No Naomi, no," Emily laughed as Thomas shuffled towards the door.

"Is Pandora alright with this?" Naomi said. Then she scoffed, "Of course she is, she'd probably watch."

Before Emily could speak Naomi lifted her shirt off and threw it aside. "Naomi!" Emily cried as Thomas turned around and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him, and going straight to his and Pandora's room waving at Pandora and Katie who were sitting on the couch and grabbing their bags along the way.

"Hey, where's he going?" Naomi slurred giggling, "Oh babe, he has to wear a condom okay?"

"Naomi, we are not having a threesome with Thomas!" Emily said gripping Naomi's cheeks and locking eyes with her. "You should not seem so anxious about that."

Naomi scoffed. "I'm not anxious, I'm not a cock-cruncher anymore. 'Sides you fuck me much better with the strapon anyways. I jus' thought you wanted a threesome, and I'd do anything for you."

Emily smiled at her as she gently caressed her face. "You'd really just have a threesome without a second thought just to make me happy?"

"I'd do anything to make you happy," Naomi said with a girlish giggle. "What fantasies do you have?"

"I think you're too drunk," Emily laughed.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to get fucked," Naomi said. "Can I admit something?"

"Hmm, I dunno Nai, you made me promise to never let you admit things when you're drunk," Emily said.

"It's not bad," Naomi giggled.

"Just go to sleep babe," Emily said unbuttoning Naomi's jeans and sliding them down her legs.

"Mm, but don't you see the wetness? It went right through my knickers!" Naomi cried. "Don't you wanna know why?"

Emily bit her lip. She did want to know, but she promised to never let Naomi drunk-confess ever since the last time when she admitted she secretly watched the show 'Queer as Folk' as well as male gay porn because it turned her on to see two guys fucking.

Naomi smirked seductively and spread her legs showing Emily the wetness that did indeed go right through the material of her cotton underwear. Emily let out a small groan and bit her lip.

"Okay I want to know," Emily said trying to stop herself from jumping Naomi right then and there.

"When Effy told me about the details about that girl in France, whom I didn't know was Katie, I was really turned on by it," Naomi said, "But now that I find out it was Katie, I kind of imagined it was you instead, and it really turned me on."

Emily cocked an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"If we were to ever have a threesome, I'd want it to be with Effy," Naomi said giggling at her confession.

Emily sighed deeply. "And that's why you shouldn't drunk-confess. Fuck."

Naomi pouted drunkenly. "You're angry?"

Emily bit her lip. "No, I'm not angry, I have fantasies of us doing threesomes with other women all the time…"

"YOU DO?" Naomi screeched. "WHO?"

"Shh, quiet babes," Emily said softly. "Just like girls in my classes who are pretty but I don't really know them at all."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

Emily's expression turned serious. "How come you didn't tell me you had the hots for our friend whom you lived with for three years, alone, while I was here studying?"

Naomi stared at her blankly trying to process her words in her hazy mind. Her expression brightened when she figured it out and she burst into laughter.

That seemed to make Emily even more pissed off because she huffed and snapped, "You think this is funny?"

"You're jealous!" Naomi cried.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!" Naomi laughed. "I don't have the hots for Effy, she's fucking hot yes, but she doesn't do anything for me. Only you can do that."

"But you said…"

"I said it turned me on to imagine her with you, because of you not because of her," Naomi said. "Though of course I'd be there, there's no way I'd let her touch you if I wasn't there."

"Fucking Christ Naomi, it sounds like you actually want to ask Effy to do it," Emily said.

Naomi gave her a grin.

"Are you mental? She's our friend and she slept with my sister!"

"She's bisexual, single, and always willing to have no-strings-attached sex," Naomi said.

Emily was fuming as she pushed Naomi down on the bed and straddled her hips. "I know you're saying this shit because you're seriously pissed, but listen to me, and listen to me good Naomi Campbell, I don't want any other woman touching you but me. No one."

"I thought you said you had fantasies," Naomi said meekly as a blush rushed to her cheeks, though Emily didn't know if it was from embarrassment, which was rare in Naomi, or the alcohol.

"I had fantasies, yes, but always you and the other girl were pleasuring me, she wasn't even looking at you," Emily admitted.

Naomi smirked. "I see, I'm supposed to be okay with another woman touching you but nothing for poor little Nai?"

Emily narrowed her eyes. "You're taking the piss aren't you?"

Naomi burst out laughing. "Of course, I would never want any woman touching especially Effy, she's hotter than me."

"Hey," Emily said grabbing Naomi's cheeks, "NO ONE is hotter than you."

Naomi blushed and this time Emily knew it wasn't the alcohol. Naomi was horrible with receiving compliments.

"So then," Emily said slipping her hand into Naomi's knickers and running her finger through the wetness, "Why are you dripping?"

Naomi chuckled. "When Darryl mentioned the whole anal sex thing, I remembered about our little tryst and it got me all worked up."

"That still makes you hot?" Emily teased rubbing her fingers smoothly over Naomi's clit.

"Mm yeah," Naomi said arching her back.

"You liked that? Stretching out my tight ass?" Emily purred rubbing Naomi's clit in fast circles.

"Fuck me," Naomi breathed, "Yes, fuck yes I loved it."

"I can't believe you ever denied being gay," Emily whispered, remembering when they had kissed at Pandora's party and she had asked if Naomi liked it and she just made that adorable face and called Emily gay, while denying it herself. Five minutes later they were snogging in the bouncy castle and dry humping, and it wasn't the fucking alcohol.

"Fuck Emily," Naomi moaned as her body started trembling. "Yes, I'm gay, I'm so fucking gay."

"Cum for me then," Emily breathed.

As if on cue, Naomi's body arched up, a strangled cry escaped her lips, and her body started trembling. Emily continued to rub her clit in hard, fast circles until Naomi pushed her hand away twitching and breathing out, "Okay, okay, okay."

Emily smirked at her. "So no threesome?"

Naomi glanced at her unsure if she was kidding or not. "I'm too drunk for this shit."

…

Alone with Katie since Emily and Naomi went to their room and Thomas retired to theirs, Pandora turned to the twin and said, "What's it like?"

"Pardon?"

"Sleeping with Effy," Pandora said curiously, "What's it like?"

"Erm…" Katie mumbled. "She was good. It was different than with men, like cause you get to do those things that usually men skip over."

"Thomas never skips that," Pandora said with a smile.

Katie gave her a small smile. "He seems very attentive."

"You liked him for a while right?" Pandora said softly. "He told me you had snogged a few times."

Katie gulped. "He told you that? To be honest, I didn't really like him, I was feeling sad and neglected because I had just found out I couldn't have kids, and Thomas was there. He made me feel something when I was feeling numb."

Pandora smiled. She didn't seem at all bothered by the revelation. Instead she grabbed Katie's hand and said, "I understand what it's like to need human comfort in times of need. Effy and I have been best friends since we were 5 and you don't know how many times we've hugged and cuddled to get some comfort when things were hard. And not to mention Cook…"

"Hmm," Katie said with a nod. "Cook does give you a certain comfort in the throes of passion. I mean, I was never a random shag so I don't know if it's the same."

"No I don't think so Katie," Pandora said. "Love and intimacy changes everything."

Katie nodded. "The first time Cook and I made love, it was like…wow."

Pandora smiled. "You wouldn't mind telling me that?"

"You really want to hear?" Katie said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, I love those stories, Effy used to tell me all about her sexual encounters with explicit detail, since she's so far away now it doesn't happen anymore," Pandora said.

"You want explicit detail?" Katie laughed. "Christ I don't think I can do that, I'm not like that book series that's all pornographic."

"_50 Shades of Grey," _Pandora said with a smile. "I read it. Fucking brilliant. You don't have to be explicit, just as much detail as you can."

Pandora pouted adorably at her and Katie laughed and said, "Fine."

…

_"You don't have to let me stay here anymore if you don't want Katie," Cook said softly looking at Katie hunched over some papers at her desk. He was lying on the pull out couch, shirtless but under a blanket from the waist down since he didn't like cold air touching his legs and feet._

_"What?" Katie said looking up from her coursework at Cook, who she thought was asleep the whole hour she'd been sitting there working._

_"They closed the case on Foster and Freddie, they said in the news, it was in French but still," Cook said. "I don't have to hide out here anymore, I can go."_

_"And where will you go?" Katie said with a sigh. "You're a wanted fugitive, you have no job, and no family to take you in. Shut the Hell up and stay here."_

_Cook smiled slightly. "I thought that since Freddie's funeral…"_

_Katie looked right into Cook's eyes as he trailed off and bit his lip. It had been a few weeks since that day and they had skillfully avoided talking about by barely saying two words to each the entire time, even though they lived together._

_Katie stood up from her desk and walked to the couch that was in the bed position. She lay down beside Cook on the other pillow and said, "Guess we can't avoid talking about it forever."_

_Cook nodded but remained silent waiting for Katie to speak._

_"We're more similar than people think," Katie said, "we both shag random people to make ourselves forget about our problems. The only difference is that I don't publicize it."_

_"Katiekins, hate to break it to ya, but everybody knows," Cook said with a playful grin._

_"But not because I'm bragging about it," Katie said. "All those random shags were moments of weakness, me needing the comfort of another human being. That's what happened in that cemetery. You needed comfort, I needed comfort, and so we comforted each other."_

_Cook nodded. "So it's a random shag, no feelings, no resentment?"_

_"Exactly."_

_They remained silent for a moment before Cook spoke up. "Do you regret it?"_

_Katie glanced at him, looking right into his brown eyes. "No."_

_Cook smiled slightly. "I don't either."_

_Another silence filled the room, but it wasn't an awkward silence, they just sat there together, lying side by side, staring up at the ceiling. The rain started to pour outside, hitting the window and soaking the balcony. The pitter-patter of it gave the atmosphere a peaceful feel even though there was thunder rumbling in the distance. _

_"You know I've shagged a lot of blokes but there's something I've never done," Katie said suddenly._

_Cook looked at her expectantly._

_"I've never made love," Katie said softly. "You know, like looking into each other's eyes, sense of completeness, intimacy, becoming one kind of thing. Like in The Notebook."_

_Cook scoffed. "No one has done that."_

_Katie shook her head. "Emily has."_

_Cook glanced at her._

_"With Naomi," Katie said. "That's part of the reason I was against their relationship. It didn't even matter anymore that she was gay, it was just the fact that she found that intimacy with someone that I've always longed for. I know she's made love because of the way they look at each other, like the rest of the world doesn't exist."_

_Cook let out a sigh. "I guess that means Freddie and Effy have done it, and Panda and Thomas too. Heck even J.J and Lara."_

_"Maybe making love is overrated," Katie said with a sigh. "Maybe I'm just being a romantic fool hoping for my own Ryan Gosling to kiss me in the rain." She glanced out the window at the falling rain with a heavy sigh._

_Cook stood up off the couch-bed and said, "Come on."_

_"What?"_

_"Come on," Cook repeated just grabbing Katie's hand and helping her stand. He pulled her to the door leading out to the balcony and opened it._

_"Cook, are you mental? It's pouring out there!"_

_Cook only smiled and stepped outside yanking her out with him. Her little body offered no resistance to him and she went stumbling out into the rain, squeaking girlishly. Immediately both of their bodies became drenched as the rain fell hard on their heads. Cook put his hand around Katie's waist and pulled her flush against him._

_Katie's hand landed on his strong chest and their eyes locked. Their lips were just inches from each other, they could feel each other's hot breaths on their faces._

_Cook kept Katie close as he said, "Well, I'm no Ryan Gosling, but…" He trailed off and closed the distance between them kissing Katie's lips. Katie melted into the kiss almost instantly, just like she did at the cemetery. She couldn't resist him; she couldn't stop it even if she tried._

_Her arms wrapped around his neck and he deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing together. Katie moaned into the kiss passionately as her hands ran down his naked back to his bum. She squeezed it firmly pressing his crotch firmly against hers trying to get closer to him in any way she could._

_He groaned deeply and Katie bit his lower lip hard before licking it gently and sucking it into her mouth. Cook's hands moved down to Katie's thighs and he lifted her small body up easily so she could wrap her legs around his waist. With the new position, Katie could feel his hardness pressing against her and she lifted up her shirt._

_He broke the kiss to allow her to take off her shirt as he walked them back into the flat and out of the rain. She threw her soaked shirt aside as he kicked the door shut. He started kissing the creamy skin of breasts as Katie's breathing picked up. She unhooked her bra and threw it aside as Cook opened the door of her bedroom._

_He stopped for a moment admiring her breasts, looking at them as if they were the most rare jewels. Katie bit her lip and kissed Cook's lips with as much passion as she could muster. He continued walking them towards the bed, breaking the kiss to gently lick her nipples._

_Katie moaned and gripped Cook's head firmly. His tongue swirled around the hardening nubs then sucked at them until Katie was tugging at his hair in her passion. He laid her down gently on the bed and kissed down her stomach. He gently touched her belly trying to calm down the shudders that were rolling down it. She was trembling and whimpering like a virgin, and when Cook looked up at her she looked so nervous and so innocent and so…_

_"Beautiful," he said softly._

_Cook gently kissed her belly button, dipping his tongue inside then grabbing the waistband of her pajama pants. He gripped them and her knickers and pulled them down at them same time revealing her dripping center to him._

_He looked at her for a moment. He didn't move or speak; he just looked at her. Katie felt a blush crawling up to her cheeks and she tried to close her legs, but Cook stopped her gently. He leaned forward and licked her slit, giving it a good taste._

_"Ahh Cook," Katie moaned._

_Cook continued to give her slow, languid licks, swirling around her clit before moving lower and dipping into her entrance. Katie was bucking and gripping at the sheets, moaning and whimpering Cook's name._

_He stepped back suddenly and pushed down his boxers. Katie moved up to her elbows and saw that he was very hard and very erect._

_She crawled backwards on the bed until she was at the pillows as Cook climbed onto the bed. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were almost pitch black. Katie kept her eyes locked with his as she spread her legs and he nestled between them with a small groan._

_He put his elbows on either side of her head letting their bellies press together. Neither one of them had even felt this close to anyone, so they just stayed there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes._

_"The Fitch eyes," he said softly._

_"What?" Katie said._

_"Naomi calls it the Fitch eyes," Cook said. "She says that whenever Emily looks her right in the eyes she loses the ability to say no. I think if you asked me to jump off a bridge right now, I'd do it."_

_Katie felt her heart skip a beat and butterflies swirling in her stomach like a tornado. Cook's eyes never left hers and small smile filled his face, as if there were no other the place in the world he'd rather be._

_Katie gripped his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The butterflies turned into a raging fire as their tongues swirled together. Her eyes were closed, just feeling his mouth and his tongue and his hand slipping in between their bodies._

_Her eyes shot open when she felt the tip of his cock pressing against her entrance. Their eyes locked again and his free hand found one of hers. Their fingers interlocked and he pressed it firmly against the pillow as he slowly thrust into her until his entire length was inside her._

_"Ohhh fuck," Katie cried throwing her head back._

_He let out a low grunt struggling to stay still while she adjusted to his size. Cook felt her squeeze his hand and he started thrusting slowly. He would pull out all the way, then push in all the way. He repeated the motion agonizingly slow as Katie moaned and arched her back._

_Cook found her lips and kissed her hard as he thrust into her in one hard motion and started pumping in and out hard and fast. Katie screamed against Cook's lips digging her nails into his back as he moved harder and faster. Skin slapping against each other, low grunts, and high-pitched cries were the only things heard in the room._

_They couldn't kiss anymore so Cook buried his head in the crook of her neck and concentrated fully on thrusting. Katie didn't hold back her screams and moans gripping the bed sheets so hard they started rip._

_"Cook, oh God, Cook," Katie breathed as her body started trembling. His thrusts started to become erratic as he felt the tingle shooting up and down from everywhere. His grunting was now loud moans as Katie started tightening around him. He lifted himself up to his hands, thrusting as hard and fast as he could and looked down at Katie and her mouth opened into a silent scream and her body went rigid._

_Her back arched and her legs straightened as her eyes clenched shut. Then Cook felt her muscles trap him and contract so hard around him that he couldn't hold it in anymore. Cook tried to push himself back to pull out of her but she gripped his hips hard and held him there._

_"Uhhh Katie!" He groaned loudly spurting into her again and again until his body shook and he collapsed on top of her._

_She hugged his back as he lay against her chest trying to catch his breath and she gently kissed his temple._

_Cook looked up at Katie and slowly pulled out of her, hearing her breath hitch. He flopped down next to her and let out a heavy breath._

_They lay in silence for a minute, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat off their brows. Then Cook looked at Katie and said, "That was NOT a random shag."_

_Katie shook her head._

_"Babes, I'm sorry I tried to pull out…"_

_"It's okay Cook," Katie said softly._

_"No, it's not," Cook said firmly. "I mean I'm clean I get checked every week, and I always use protection."_

_"So do I," Katie said glancing at him._

_Cook turned on his side and said, "You are the only person I've ever had unprotected sex with. Ever."_

_"Me too."_

_"I know you said it's fine, maybe you're on birth control or whatever, but I should still use protection I mean it's only like 99% effective or something like that. I mean this was not a random shag, but still it doesn't mean we gotta have a baby…"_

_"Cook, stop," Katie said sitting up and grabbing his cheeks to end his rambling._

_"Sorry babes, just worried."_

_"There's nothing to be worried about Cook," Katie said sadly. "We're both clean and I am not on birth control. My method is 100% effective, I simply cannot have children."_

_Katie's eyes watered and she laid back down on the bed letting the tears fall down her cheeks. Cook was stunned for a minute not expecting that._

_"I always dreamed that one day," Katie continued not daring to look at Cook, "My kids and Emily's kids would all grow up together the way me and Emily did. They'd love each other unconditionally like we do and never really leave even if their thousands of miles away. And we would all go visit James' kids who'd probably all be pervs and have huge family days that we'd call Fitch Fun Day. Now my dreams are just fantasies; fantasies that can never ever come true. Not even my dream wedding, because who in their right mind would marry someone like me who's…broken."_

_Cook was on top of her suddenly looking at her right in the eye. "You listen to me Katie fucking Fitch, you are fucking beautiful you hear me? Any man would be lucky to have you as a wife, and just because you can't conceive kids doesn't mean you can't have them. There's adoption, there's surrogacy, so don't you dare let your dreams become fantasies, or you're gonna have to deal with a very angry James Cook."_

…

When Katie finished telling the story, with as much detail as she felt comfortable with she realized that she had her eyes closed the entire time. She opened her eyes and saw Pandora sitting there with tears in her blue orbs, but she wasn't looking at Katie, she was looking past her.

Katie turned around and saw Emily standing there, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You…" Katie said softly, "Heard that?"

Emily shook her head. "Just the ending, when you talked about your dream."

Pandora gave Katie a quick firm hug and stood up, knowing this was not a moment to be around. She went straight to her room leaving the twins alone.

Katie averted her gaze.

"You thought that you were broken?" Emily whimpered walking to the couch and sitting next to Katie.

"I was," Katie said keeping her gaze down. She looked up slowly into Emily's eyes and said, "But Cook fixed me."

Emily let out a soft sob. "Why didn't you tell me about that dream? You told me that you couldn't have kids, but you never told me…that."

"It was not fair of me to share my pain with you when you were in so much pain already from everything that was happening with Naomi," Katie said.

Emily gently caressed Katie's cheek. "You are a good sister. I can't believe it took me this long to see that."

"I'm not a good sister, you were my doormat for 17 years," Katie said softly. "I just, love you."

Emily pulled Katie into a tight hug and said, "I love you too Katie, so much."

"Cook wants to have kids."

Emily pulled away from the hug and looked at Katie in the eyes.

"He showed me adoption catalogues, and surrogacy agencies," Katie said. "He had a suggestion but I didn't think it was a good idea, I kind of still don't."

"What is it Katie?" Emily said softly caressing her cheek.

"I told Naomi and she says it's a good idea, but I dunno," Katie said biting her lip nervously.

"Katie, on with it," Emily said.

"Cook said that with surrogacy he'd be the biological father of the baby so it was the better option for him, but he wanted the baby to have my genes too," Katie rambled. "No one has more of my genes than you. He wants…_we _want you to carry our baby. But you wouldn't like give him away and then just be his aunt, you could be his mother as much I would be, and you could spend as much time as you wanted with him. But it's not a good idea. No it's bad, I can't ask you to do that. You're about to graduate and start a new job, and you'll have to take maternity leave when you're barely starting, plus the pain of childbirth. And you'd get fat too. No it's too much to ask, forget I even said anything, this is stupid, I'm sorry I…"

Katie's rambling ended when two arms wrapped around her neck and a warm body pressed against her. Emily hugged her tight for a moment then backed away saying, "I'll do it."

"What?" Katie breathed.

Emily grabbed Katie's face in her hands, looked her right in the eye and said, "I said, I'll fucking do it."


	8. Chapter 8

**A Sister in Need**

**AN: Quick update woo, Michelle1017 yes and it only gets hotter in this chapter lol nonsequitur1416 I'm glad you're on the edge of your seat I'll probably keep you there for a while lol and tiffythetitan no Effily Naomi is joking hahaha. This chapter should not be read in a place where other people can read over your shoulder, but then it gets incredibly sappy and fluffy enjoy**

Naomi's grin couldn't be wider. She had even forgotten about her hangover and the soreness of her body after the nice orgasm Emily had given her before she passed out.

"Wow, congratulations!" Thomas cried hugging Emily tightly.

"This is great news!" Pandora added hugging Katie who was smiling so bright it was lighting up the entire room.

Thomas leaned towards the phone in Katie's hand and said, "Congratulations Cook."

"Thank you mate," Cook's voice said over the phone.

"We're very happy for you guys," Panda added.

"Thank you Panda-pop," Cook said.

Emily grinned at Naomi who was just standing there grinning stupidly. "Babes you alright?"

Naomi nodded as a tears rushed to her eyes. "You're gonna have a baby."

"_We're _gonna have a baby," Katie said grabbing Naomi's hand, "You're as much part of this as all of us."

"That's right Naomikins," Cook said over the phone, "This baby is gonna have three mums and a dad."

Naomi laughed as the tears slid down her cheeks and she pulled Emily into a tight hug. Emily held her close and joined her in crying. "Come here you," Naomi said tugging Katie into the hug.

She squeaked and huddled into the group hug.

"Aw this is a picture moment!" Pandora squealed.

Thomas just smiled.

"Aw I want a hug," Cook whined.

"You'll get plenty of hugs when I get home babes," Katie said.

"Mm, I like your hugs," Cook said.

"GUYS!" Emily cried.

"You're on speakerphone babes, now's not the time for phone sex," Katie laughed.

"I don't care if they hear me," Cook said laughing his Cook laugh.

"This is going to be the father of our baby?" Emily scoffed with a grin.

"I like the sound of that," Naomi said with a smile.

Katie wiped away and emotional tear. "So do I."

"Listen baby mama," Cook said. "We'll talk details later, don't you have a graduation to get to?"

"Yes!" Emily cried in a panicked voice, "In all the excitement I almost forgot." She rushed into the room to grab her things.

Katie laughed. "Christ Ems, that's the whole reason I even came here." She grinned sheepishly when Naomi gave her a look. "Well not the whole reason."

"Way to be subtle babes," Cook said sarcastically.

"Piss off you," Katie laughed.

"Hey Cook, you better have a big welcome party for us when we get back to Bristol on Monday," Naomi said.

"You know it blondie! It's gonna be ace! I can't wait to see you, especially my Katiekins!"

"It's only been two days Cookie," Katie cooed.

"I know, I just miss you so much," Cook said. "I can't sleep without you next to me."

"Me neither," Katie said.

"If you guys start saying, 'You hang up, no _you _hang up' I swear I'm gonna hurl," Emily said walking out of the room with a duffle bag. "Alright I got to get to campus and start getting ready. My friend Myra is helping me with my hair and makeup, she just text me that she's downstairs waiting for me. You guys be there at 6 and don't be late."

"Got it babes!" Naomi said.

"Congrats baby mama!" Cook called out.

"Are you going to call me that from now on?" Emily said.

"Do you prefer Emilio?"

"Yes actually," Emily chuckled.

"Emily," Cook said in serious tone. "Thank you for this."

"Don't thank me Cook, Katie's my sister, how can I possibly say no?"

Katie ran up to Emily and gave her a firm hug and a kiss then Emily blew a kiss to Naomi, waved at Panda and Thomas and rushed out of the apartment.

"Well babe, it's almost 10 at night here so the pub's gonna fill up fast, have to be ready," Cook said. "Call me tomorrow yeah?"

"Yes babes, have a good night, I love you," Katie said.

"I love you too."

She hung up the phone and Naomi nudged her teasingly. Katie blushed and muttered, "Shut up."

"James Cook smitten, it's like…a fantasy world," Naomi said.

"I guess that's how great I am," Katie said with a grin. "I can tame James Cook."

"You're a trooper," Naomi laughed.

"Hey Naoms, do you think you'll have time to take me to pick out a dress for tonight?" Pandora said. "I brought a dress for the wedding tomorrow but not today because I didn't think we'd make it on time for the graduation."

"Sure," Naomi said, "We have about 4 hours. Katie do you wanna come?"

"You kidding? I have to do my hair and makeup, that'll take 4 hours by itself," Katie said. "You guys go and hurry cause you need to get dressed too and Emily will kill us if we're late."

"I'll go with you since I need another shirt and tie," Thomas said. "I can wear the same trousers, that's okay."

"Right then, let's go," Naomi said grabbing the car keys. "We're taking Emily's gay car."

"A lot of people drive Volkwagens at Harvard," Thomas said, "They said it's gas efficient or something."

"Yes, gas can be a bit pricy," Naomi said, "It's all because of the government's involvement in foreign affairs. They need to make more money to help their military advancements in the Middle East, which are unnecessary at this point since they both already impeached Iraq's dictator and killed Osama Bin Laden."

"Christ Naomi, you're still a political freak aren't you?" Katie said.

Naomi shrugged sheepishly. "What can I say? I like to be current with the place I'm living in."

"We had a discussion about that in one of my classes," Pandora said. "Some people were passionate just like you Naoms."

"I'm not that passionate, I'm more interested in England," Naomi said leading them out of the apartment. "I can't wait to start my new job."

"What will you do exactly?" Thomas asked as they waved bye at Katie and left.

"Campaign managing basically," Naomi said. "I didn't actually finish my degree in politics but they've kept all the letters I've been sending them since before college with my opinions about their work. When I applied for the job they knew who I was already."

"That's great Naoms, so you get to actually make an impact on the government?" Pandora said as they filed into the elevator.

"No, not really," Naomi laughed. "They're small issues like animal rights, city upkeep, feminist rights, rights for the elderly, that kind of thing. Basically I'm going to write articles and slogans that bring awareness on these issues. It's not like I get to meet the Queen or something."

Pandora and Thomas laughed. "It's still good though yeah?" Thomas said.

"It is," Naomi said. "And I barely have to report to the office in London, just turn in my work by the deadline. So if Emily and I have to live in Bristol near Katie and Cook while she carries the baby, it's fine."

"But what about Emily's job?" Pandora said.

"Her job is just as flexible as mine," Naomi said with a smile. "That's why we agreed to them. We wanted to make sure we got good pay and still had time to spend together. Believe me after everything that happened with my cancer, we don't ever want to be apart again."

"You got a lucky break," Thomas said. "Pandora and I are struggling a lot with our jobs."

"Yes, I got a teaching job at Goldsmith's but Thomas will have to come back here constantly for races and Olympic training sessions," Pandora said.

"It's not that terrible most of the time," Thomas said, "I don't have that many races throughout the year, but when the Olympics are coming I have constant races and training sessions, and during the competition itself I don't even have a moment to myself."

"I'm scared that once I start teaching I'll be too busy grading and stuff to come to Thomas' races and maybe even the Olympics," Pandora said.

Naomi drove through the streets of New York with relative ease nodding and listening to Pandora and Thomas' dilemma. "Look, all I can say is stick together. Remember that you love each other and don't let distance and time apart ruin that," Naomi said. "Emily and I spent the last three years apart mostly until I got the cancer, and it was hard. Very hard, but we fought hard and it was worth the fight. Eventually you'll get synchronized. Athletes don't have very long careers Thomas, and maybe you'll win enough gold medals to open your own place to train runners."

Thomas smiled liking the sound of that. Pandora grabbed his hand as he kissed her cheek tenderly. "Thanks Naomi," Thomas said.

"No problem," Naomi said parking her car. "Galleria mall has about everything you could ever need. Do you have one of these in Massachusetts?"

"There's malls, but I don't think we've been to this one," Pandora said.

"Come on then," Naomi said. "We'll go to Macy's, Thomas you go to the men's section and Pandora and I will go straight to the women's. We don't have any time to waste."

Thomas and Pandora nodded and followed the blonde out of the car and into the mall. They walked through the food court and towards the big doorway with the black sign that said Macy's on it. The store was giant and had two stories. There was a shoe section, men's section, boy's section, girl's section, petite women's section, big women's section, old women's section, and underwear section. They were clearly divided up with big signs and several mannequins showing off the best outfits. The escalator leading up to the second floor had a sign that said "Furniture and Appliances."

"Whizzer, you weren't taking the piss, this place is seriously loaded!" Pandora exclaimed cheerfully.

Naomi snorted. "Panda this is only one store in the entire mall, there are dozens of other stores, several of which are exactly like this one."

Pandora looked in awe like a child in a candy store.

"Guess they're not this big where you live huh?" Naomi said.

"Definitely not," Thomas said shaking his head. "I'll head over to the men's section, meet you at the register yeah?"

Naomi nodded and grabbed Pandora's arm leading her to the petite women's section. There were several mannequin outfits that Pandora liked plus a few other that she liked when she scanned through the racks. She definitely was not as picky as Naomi who often dragged Emily around for hours trying to find the perfect outfit. Emily said that Naomi's pickiness was only rivaled by Katie's, who could spend an entire week shopping non-stop and never get tired of it.

They went to the dressing rooms where Naomi sat on a chair outside of Pandora's door as she tried things on, then stepped out to show it to her.

It took about 30 minutes for Pandora to choose the outfit she wanted. They were heading towards the register, Naomi drinking from a bottle of water, when Pandora suddenly asked, "Is it natural for girls to ejaculate?"

Naomi spit out her water and broke into a fit of coughs.

"Yeah, pretty much like that," Pandora said looking around at the water that Naomi had spray all over the floor when she spat it out.

Naomi looked down at the mess she made then up at Pandora. She burst out in laughter grabbing Pandora's shoulder to try not to fall over in her hysterics.

"What?" Pandora said cluelessly.

"Fucking Christ Pandora, do you know what you just asked me?" Naomi said. "You just asked me if it's okay to be one of the luckiest women ever?"

Pandora still looked clueless.

"Panda," Naomi said grabbing her shoulder and looking her right in the eye, "Not all women can ejaculate, or squirt if you will. It's a body thing. So if you have the ability to do it, and Thomas has the ability to make you do it obviously, don't question it, just enjoy it."

Pandora grinned. "So it's not bad?"

"NO! Are you kidding?"

Naomi shook her head in laughter and continued drinking her water as they walked towards the register.

"So," Pandora said, "Can you squirt?"

Naomi nearly spit her water out again, but she managed to swallow it. "Okay, I can never drink anything around you again."

"Sorry, just curious, you seem to know how good it is," Pandora said.

Naomi blushed. "No, I can't do it, but Emily can."

…

_"Hey Ems," Effy said smiling as the twin rushed through the airport._

_"Effy!" Emily cried pulling the brunette into a firm hug. "Where's Naomi?"_

_Effy chuckled and led Emily towards her car. "Her mum had some emergency at a rally and she went to go pick her up. She was very pissed off. She wanted to pick you up."_

_Emily sighed. "I'm dying to see her Effs. This first year at uni has been hell; being on the phone with Naomi everyday is not enough. I _need _to see her."_

_"You will soon enough, I'm sure Naomi's driving like a mad woman now," Effy said as they drove towards her and Naomi's flat._

_"She always drives like a mad woman," Emily muttered._

_"Anyways good she's gone, I need to show you something I think you'll find interesting," Effy said with a mischievous smirk._

_Emily eyed her up and down. "What are you up to Stonem?"_

_"Nothing," Effy laughed. "It's just when you live with someone you discover a few things."_

_"I doubt there's something about Naomi you found out that I don't know," Emily said confidently._

_"It's not really about Naomi per say," Effy said as she parked her car. "It's more about Naomi's…extra-curricular activities."_

_Emily followed Effy into her flat and said, "If you mean porn, I know she watches it. Before I went to New York she and I were having sex three times a day."_

_Effy gave her a deadpan look. "I know, I heard."_

_Emily blushed. That seemed to please Effy who giggled and led Emily into Naomi's bedroom._

_"I know both of you watch porn to control your…urges," Effy said, "Who doesn't? But Naomi's kind of porn is special."_

_Emily cocked an eyebrow._

_"My laptop messed up and I had an assignment due for my class, so Naomi let me use her computer, but she didn't exactly erase her history," Effy said turning on the laptop._

_"Effy! That's an invasion of privacy!" Emily cried. "Katie did the same thing to me all the time."_

_"I'm not snooping to gain control over you like Katie was," Effy said with a smirk. "I'm trying to help you."_

_"Help? How…" Emily cut off when Effy clicked one of the history pages and a porn video came on. Her eyes widened when she saw the video of a woman fucking another woman hard. Her was fingering her but not in an in and out motion. There was a loud squishing sound and the woman on the bottom was screaming her lungs out. Then with a surge she squirted everywhere, spraying the other woman and camera lens._

_Effy started laughing as Emily's face turned redder than she'd ever seen it. She teasingly draped an arm over Emily's shoulders and said, "You don't feel comfortable watching porn with me?"_

_Emily pushed her away trying to hide her face. "Piss off you wanker."_

_Effy smirked. "Well apparently Naomi is the wanker. All the videos are of squirting, just so you know."_

_"Naomi can wank off to whatever she wants, you had no right to snoop," Emily said shutting off the laptop._

_"I'm not trying to snoop, it was an accident," Effy said with an innocent smile. "I'm just letting you know cause maybe that's something she wants to try with you."_

_Emily's eyes widened. "Me? Wha—no!"_

_Effy smirked. "I have a date tonight with a hot girl, so you and Naomi can get…reacquainted."_

_Emily nearly choked on her spit. "Girl? Wait, you're a lezza?"_

_"I'm bisexual," Effy said laughing. "I thought Naomi would have told you."_

_"She failed to mention that," Emily said._

_"It won't last long with this girl though," Effy said. "I'll shag her tonight and then get the Hell out before she finds out I shagged her brother."_

_Emily snorted. "Effy you whore."_

_"Not more than you when Naomi makes you do what we just saw," Effy said with a wink._

_"Emily?" Naomi called out from the doorway._

_"In here!" Emily said excitedly._

_"I think I'll go then," Effy said with a wink as Naomi ran into her bedroom excitedly._

_"Baby!" Naomi cried tackling Emily down on the bed in her hug._

_"Blimey, can't even wait til I leave?" Effy said teasingly._

_"You better leave then," Naomi said with a dismissive wave as she kissed Emily's lips. Emily's arms wrapped around Naomi's neck as their tongues danced together. Effy watched them for a brief moment smiling at the incredible amount of passion between the two women before stepping out of the bedroom and shutting the door behind her._

_Naomi broke the kiss to make sure they were alone before straddling Emily hips. "I fucking missed you," she breathed as Emily sat up and wrapped her arms around Naomi's waist. Their lips met again as Naomi's hands ran down Emily's back and Emily lifted up Naomi's shirt._

_"Mm Ems, as much as I missed you, aren't you jet lagged?" Naomi moaned._

_"Fuck that," Emily breathed throwing Naomi's shirt aside. "I want you."_

_"Mm," Naomi said lifting off Emily's shirt. "If you want me, you can have me."_

_Their lips met in a flurry of passion as clothes were thrown all over the room. Emily's lips were on Naomi's throat as the blonde scratched up and down her back._

_Naomi moaned and pushed Emily down on the bed. She held her down for a minute and stared openly at her tits until the redhead started blushing._

_Naomi licked her lips and leaned down slowly licking her nipples in slow swirls. Emily sucked in air through her teeth and gripped Naomi's head._

_"Naoms?" Emily breathed as Naomi slid her knickers off her legs and threw them aside. "Effy showed me your internet history."_

_Naomi froze._

_Emily moved up to her elbows and looked at Naomi who was kneeling on the bed in between her spread legs like a deer caught in the headlights. Emily bit her lip nervously, "So squirting huh?"_

_Naomi's face flashed bright red. "I'm going to fucking kill Effy."_

_Emily knew it was rare for Naomi to blush so she didn't tease her about it. Instead she moved her body closer to Naomi and rubbed her back with her foot. "Can you do that?"_

_Naomi gulped. "No."_

_Emily bit her lip in arousal. "So you've tried to make it happen on yourself?"_

_Naomi nodded. Her face couldn't possibly get redder and she wouldn't look at Emily. Emily grabbed Naomi's hand and pressed it against her center. Naomi gasped when her hand was immediately coated with wetness._

_"That's fucking hot," Emily moaned._

_Naomi started rubbing her clit in slow circles and she leaned forward and captured Emily's lips. Emily moaned and ran her nails down Naomi's back._

_"Would you like to see if you can do it?" Naomi whispered in Emily's ear feeling her shudder underneath her._

_Emily bit her lip as Naomi licked up her throat to her ear. She bit her ear and slipped her tongue into it._

_"Ahh," Emily cried arching her back. "Fuck, yes Naomi! Yes!"_

_Naomi moved back and knelt in between Emily's legs. Naomi bent her knees and put her feet flat on the bed. Slowly Naomi slipped her middle and ring finger into Emily's warmth hearing her breath hitch. She placed her other hand over Emily's lower belly and pushed it down into the bed._

_Holding her steady, Naomi started moving her fingers up and down instead of in and out. She started slow hearing the twin moan and writhe underneath clawing at the sheets. Naomi kept it slow for a moment then started speeding up until she heard a squishing sound and Emily was moaning loudly._

_Naomi didn't slow down even though her arm was burning from the effort. Emily was arching up and trembling, screaming and crying out. She clenched her eyes shut unable to keep them open any longer as she felt a tingling sensation rising up her legs._

_"Fuuuck, yes! Naomi, ohhh God!" Emily cried arching up as the tingling sensation started to feel like a burn, but a good burn. Emily's body was on fire and she felt her hips slowly rising off the bed. Naomi pushed down on her stomach harder to keep her down and pushed through the burning on her arm going faster and harder._

_Naomi felt the liquid pushing against her finger, bubbling against them ready to burst like a soda that shaken too much and will explode the moment the top is taken off. Naomi waited patiently until Emily was delirious and the liquid was pushing against her fingers so much she could no longer keep her fingers in._

_"OH GOD!" Emily screamed as Naomi pulled her fingers out hard and a stream of hot liquid shot out of her and sprayed everywhere. Naomi's chest and face became soaked in an instant and a loud laugh escaped her throat. Emily collapsed onto the bed in a fit of spasms. Her body shook out of control as if she were convulsing, her legs kicking out and her chest jolting up and down._

_"Wow," Naomi breathed gently holding her legs down so she'd stop kicking. It must have been a whole five minutes of trembling and jerking before Emily finally went limp on the bed breathing heavily and her eyes fluttering closed._

_"Nai," she said softly._

_Naomi caressed Emily's face gently and said, "Babes, that was amazing."_

_"You're telling _me?_" Emily said drowsily. "Did you really learn to do that from porn?"_

_"There was, instructional videos," Naomi said tentatively._

_"Well fuck, I'm very glad you're a fast learner."_

…

"David Fairfield," the announcer said as the man in black cap and gown walked across the stage to receive his diploma. The gym was roaring with clapping and cheering and Naomi prepared the camera as she saw Emily had two people in front of her. Katie, Pandora, and Thomas were beside her jumping and cheering excitedly.

"Monica Fallster."

Naomi grinned when Emily looked at her and waved excitedly. Her makeup was very simply done so it looked like she had none at all and her dark brown hair was down in elegant curls. She looked absolutely adorable in her cap and gown and that big excited smile on her face.

"Jessica Fender."

"She's next! She's next!" Pandora cried excitedly.

"Are you recording?" Katie said tapping Naomi's arm.

"Yes I started right before she started going up the steps," Naomi said.

"Emily Fitch."

Naomi, Katie, Thomas, and Pandora screamed and hollered as loud as they could as the twin walked across the stage to the dean who was holding her diploma. She grabbed the rolled up parchment-looking paper and shook the dean's hand before exiting down the other side of the stage. Naomi kept the camera on her laughing when she did a cute little hop and waved wildly at the camera.

It took about an hour for the rest of the graduates to get their diplomas and soon the dean had everyone stand up.

"Class of 2013, you all have done such an outstanding job," the dean said. "You've all worked hard for your degrees and I wish you all the very best in all your future endeavors. You may now move your tassels to the left side of your cap." Emily moved her tassel and glanced back at her family with a bright smile as the gym broke into cheers and applause. "You are now official GRADUATES!"

The cheers exploded everywhere, not only from the family members but from the graduates as well, several of who threw their caps in the air. The gym turned into chaos after that, family members tried to leave the gym as the graduate filed out excited to meet up with their families. They lost sight of Emily very quickly but she had told them to meet her at the parking lot entrance.

Naomi, Katie, Pandora, and Thomas made a chain of handholding and slowly made their way out of the gym walking along the crowd like penguins until they finally made it out. Once free, Naomi led them to the parking lot entrance where they waited patiently for Emily.

Five minutes later they heard a loud, "NAI!" and Naomi was nearly tackled to the ground by an excited Emily who hugged her and jumped on her.

She crashed against the gate and gripped it to keep her balance as her excited girlfriend wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck. Thomas moved behind her to help balance but Naomi managed to center herself and hug Emily back. "Babes congratulations!" They kissed passionately hearing a squeak of "aww" from Panda and a gagging sound from Katie.

Emily climbed off of Naomi and hugged Thomas who was right behind her. "Congratulations," he said rubbing her back affectionately.

"Thank you Thomas," Emily said before turning to Katie who was holding a big bouquet of flowers and teddy bear that was wearing a cap and gown and holding a diploma that said 'Congratulations.'

"I love you Emsy," Katie said in her twin language. Emily felt tears rush to her eyes as she lunged forward and hugged Katie tight. It wasn't until Katie said, "Emily I can't breathe!" that Emily released her.

"Whizzer, you're a professional now!" Pandora said pulling Emily into a hug.

"Let's go celebrate!" Naomi cried.

"But not too much," Emily said grabbing Naomi's hand. "Remember I'll be having a baby soon so I can't have too much crap in my system, and we can't get married tomorrow with hangovers."

…

The majority of Saturday morning was spent running around the mall with Katie-zilla throwing dresses at Emily and Naomi to try on. Of course she didn't allow the women to even see each other because of that whole bad luck thing. She let each of them borrow some of her jewelry, then bought them new lingerie outfits, then made sure their dresses had something blue. Naomi, naturally, absolutely hated the whole cliché thing and that's when Katie-zilla emerged.

Emily had found the nickname quite amusing until Katie shot her a death glare that could have put even the worst villains to shame. Pandora accompanied them on the shopping trip, but she knew better than to cross Katie, so she just became a portable coat rack. When they finally finished, Katie sent Naomi off to get ready at Laquoia's place with the help of Tyrese who was a hair dresser, while Katie and Pandora took Emily back to Emily and Naomi's flat to work on Emily.

Thomas had spent the day with Darryl out of the women's way and would meet them at the chapel. The chapel was not very big. It had three rows of seats, and small aisle in the center for them to walk down. Thomas, Pandora, Tyrese, Laquoia, and Darryl sat in the front row on the side where EMily was to stand looking at Naomi who was standing on the other side of the aisle in front of the pastor waiting patiently.

Her short blonde hair was curled and pinned up so that only a few strands hung around her face. Her makeup was lightly done, but white enough to bring out her icy blue eyes and make them absolutely mesmerizing. She wore a formfitting white dress with blue sequins decorating the sides and white six-inch heels also decorated with blue sequins around the straps.

Katie was in the back of the chapel with Emily who looking at herself in the mirror. "I know it's traditional for the dad to walk you down the aisle and stuff, but you don't mind if I do it yeah?" Katie said softly.

Emily smiled at her. "Can't think of anyone better Katiekins."

"But why break tradition?"

Both twins turned around at the new voice and gasped when they saw Effy standing there with her hair up in an elegant bun and simple black dress. She was smiling brightly and said, "I brought you a surprise."

She moved to the side and Rob and James stepped into the room smiling and wearing very elegant suits.

"Dad!" Emily and Katie cried at the same time.

Rob's smile was broad as he stepped forward and pulled both of his daughters into a Fitch hug. They laughed and hugged him back. When they parted Emily had tears in her eyes and Katie quickly wiped them away. "That mascara isn't waterproof!"

"God Effy, I can't believe you brought them here," Emily cried. "Hi James!"

James smiled slightly and hugged Emily tightly. "Hi bitch."

Effy grinned. "I got a promotion at my new job so I thought I could afford to buy four extra tickets to New York."

"Four?" Emily and Katie exclaimed at the same time again.

"Okay stop doing that, it's freaky," Effy said nodding behind her.

"Gina? Kieran?" Emily laughed.

"Emily darling!" Gina cried hugging Emily tightly.

"Naomi thought you didn't get her message!" Emily said laughing.

"Let's go surprise her then, you guys get ready to walk down that aisle," Effy said with a grin.

Before Effy could walk away Emily grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a firm hug. "Thank you Effy, so much."

Effy smiled and hugged her back. "No problem Fitch."

Effy pulled away from the hug and stepped into the chapel.

Everyone turned to her and Naomi laughed. "Effy! I knew you'd come!"

"Yes, but I didn't come alone," Effy said walking to the front of chapel and hugging Naomi, then Thomas, and Pandora who was squeaking with excitement.

"Hello darling."

Naomi's eyes widened. "Mum?"

"You thought I'd miss this, a great chance to embarrass you?" Gina teased putting her hand on her hip.

Naomi's eyes watered as she ran down the aisle and hugged her mother tightly. "Mum! I'm so glad you're here!"

"You can thank Effy for that," Gina said.

"Hello Naomi," Kieran said stepping up beside Gina.

"Kieran, hi," Naomi laughed hugging him as well. She grabbed both of their hands and led them to the front of the chapel. She sat them down close to where she was stood then she jumped Effy with a huge hug and kisses on her cheek. "You are the best friend ever!"

"I know," Effy said with a smirk. "I brought gifts for Emily too."

"Really?" Naomi said.

"Now stand in your place, you'll see soon enough," Effy laughed pushing Naomi to her spot.

Naomi went back to her spot and shifted excitedly grabbing mother's hand firmly.

Katie appeared at the end of the aisle and gave the organist a nod to start playing Pachelbel's Canon in D. She glanced back at Emily who had her arm hooked around Rob's arm and a big smile on her face.

"Come on James," Katie said hooking her arm to his.

James' puberty settled well and he was now one whole head taller than the twins but he still had that boyish face and mischievous smile. He hooked his arm into hers and started walking down the aisle saying, "Let's go bitch."

"Piss off wanker," Katie muttered back to him.

Naomi smiled once she saw James and glanced at Effy who looked like she was on top of the world. Katie and James walked to the front of the aisle then stood on Emily's side. Everyone stood up as the Canon in D changed into the Mendelssohn Bridal March from Midnight Summer's Dream.

The moment Rob and Emily stepped onto the aisle Naomi felt her heart beating hard against her chest. Emily looked absolutely stunning like an angel straight from Heaven. Her brown her was styled in a fancy up-do decorated with blue little flowers that had glitter. Her make up was simple and elegant with a bit of glitter under her eyes and on her cheekbones.

Her dress was long and white, but formfitting and elegant. It was simple but didn't look in any way plain on Emily's slender frame. She carried a simple bouquet in her hands with white and blue flowers and coated in glitter. Naomi glanced at Katie who was crying in joy. Though Katie-zilla was a forced to be reckoned with, she had outdone herself with the wedding and turned what was supposed to be an intimate, jeans and T-shirt wedding into a lifelong memory.

"Who gives this bride away?" the pastor said.

"I do, Robert Fitch," Rob said proudly as Naomi stepped forward to take Emily's arm.

Emily hugged Rob firmly then turned to Naomi. Right when Naomi was going to link their arms together Rob stepped forward suddenly and pulled Naomi into the Fitch hug.

"Dad!" Emily laughed.

"You take care of my girl you hear?" he said into Naomi's ear unable to hold back his tears of joy.

Naomi hugged him back and smiled. "I promise."

Rob released Naomi and wiped away his tears as Emily gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He walked to Katie's side and grabbed her hand affectionately as Naomi and Emily went to stand in front of the pastor. Naomi held Emily's hand tight as she said, "You look gorgeous."

"So do you my love," Emily said with a smile.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Naomi Lillian Campbell, and Emily Danielle Fitch," the pastor said. "If there is anyone here who believes these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

Naomi turned to Gina and said, "Don't you dare say a word."

Everyone laughed as Gina shrugged innocently and said, "I just wanna tell you how happy I am!"

As the laughing died down the pastor continued. "The brides have prepared their own vows that they'd like to share. Emily?"

Emily looked right into Naomi's eyes and said, "Naomi Campbell since the day I met you I knew I was in trouble. You were just the cute blonde girl in the playground who liked to be a loner, and more than anything I wanted to be your friend. And at that party when I first kissed you I knew that I was done for. I knew right then that I could never love anyone else. I never even thought that you could feel the same for me until that day on the lakeside when you kissed me. No MDMA and no excuses. You said you were straight, that we were just friends but you showed me different. I knew you loved me even when you didn't want to admit it so I fought hard for you. And let me tell you Nai, I am so glad I did."

Naomi's tears were dripping off her cheek and from the sniffling sounds all over the room, Emily was pretty sure everyone was crying even James.

"Naomi?" the pastor said.

"I expressed my love for you Emily that day in Freddie's shed," Naomi said wiping her tears away. "I bared my heart to you in front of everybody without fear because it was fear that stopped me from loving you. I don't think I could ever feel fear again…except for spiders, I still hate those little buggers."

Everyone in the chapel laughed and Emily said, "Don't worry I'll kill them for you."

Naomi smiled at her and continued, "I promise you Emily, that I will live every moment telling the world how much I love you because I have never felt more complete than I do right now. I hope with all my heart all these wonderful people here get to see the family that you and I will build together because that family will have so much love, and the best, most amazing mother in the whole world: you, Emily Fitch, the love of my life."

Emily let out a sob and hugged Naomi tight. Everyone awed and clapped for them while wiping away their tears.

The pastor smiled at them as they parted and continued. "Do you Naomi Campbell take Emily to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Naomi smiled brightly and said, "I do."

"Do you Emily Fitch, take Naomi to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Emily said without hesitation.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss!"

The chapel erupted in cheers as Emily and Naomi's lips met in fiery kiss. The kissed and cried as everyone cheered and threw flowers at them. When the parted the pastor announced, "Presenting, Mrs. And Mrs. Emily and Naomi Fitch-Campbell!"

**AN: I would have cried at the wedding too lol and as for the hot scene in this chap, I actually read a statistic that 10% of women can ejaculate consistently, holy shit yeah? lol **


	9. Chapter 9

**A Sister in Need**

**AN: Wow I got a bunch of reviews all about impending doom, relax there I am not an actual skins writer so I do believe in happy endings lol have a little faith ya know, you think if Naomi and Emily can ****survive infidelity and gruesome clinical trials they can't survive their complicated parental situation? Read on without fear **

"Emilio! Naomikins! You ladies look ace!" Cook cried hugging both women tightly.

"Cookie!" Katie cried jumping Cook the moment he let go of Emily and Naomi. He carried her easily and kissed her lips as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Barf," Emily said.

Naomi snorted and Cook and Katie broke the kiss to laugh. Cook let Katie down and said, "Effy, what a surprise!"

Effy smiled and hugged Cook. "Thought since I got the whole week off for Emily and Naomi's wedding I could come with them to Bristol and see you and my mum."

"Just a week and back to your new fancy job then?" Cook said with a grin.

"Yes," Effy said with a nod. "London is nice, but it doesn't feel like home. Not like here."

"Well then we'll party babes, gotta make you miss us when you go back to our lovely capital," Cook said as they walked through the airport. "So no Thomas and Panda-pop?"

"No babes, Panda had to go back to Massachusetts to pack up her things to move to London," Katie said, "and Thomas had a race in Chicago."

"Pandora is moving in with me actually," Effy said with a grin. "I'm very happy about that."

"Oh that's great Effy!" Naomi cried hugging Effy close. "I know you were lonely when you went to prison"

Effy nodded and said, "Had a cellmate but she didn't speak much."

"Wait, so what about Thomas?" Cook asked.

"Whenever he's not racing or training for the Olympics he'll live with us," Effy said.

"Good deal then," Cook said. "By the way twinsies, I picked up Rob and James yesterday, they showed me some great pictures of your wedding my favorite muff-munchers."

"I was so happy to have them there," Emily said.

"Yeah me too," Naomi grinned. "And my mum and Kieran too. We can't thank you enough Effy."

Effy smiled. "It was well worth it to see the happy expressions on your faces."

"Oh did your mum come with you Naomikins?" Cook asked.

"No Cook, they stayed in New York for a while to go sight-seeing then they'll go back to Ireland," Naomi said.

"Right-O," Cook said cheerfully. "Sounds like you had a blast, wish I had been there."

"You would have loved our friends Laquoia, Darryl, and Tyrese," Naomi said.

"They were great Cook, you should have seen Laquoia knock out this tall bitch who ran after us after the bar fight," Katie said.

Cook and Effy stopped in their tracks. "BAR FIGHT?"

Emily shook her head. "Long story."

"You're definitely telling me later since you'll be staying with me and Katie," Cook said.

"Are you guys sure you don't mind staying with us while Emily has the baby?" Katie said. "I know you have your jobs in London."

"But as long as we reach our deadlines it's okay," Naomi said, "So we'll be here. Besides if we're needed for a meeting or something, it is not that far."

"No more discussions about it," Emily said draping her arm across Katie's shoulders. "So when do we go to the clinic?"

"We using a clinic then?" Cook said with a boyish grin, "You know I wouldn't mind doing a direct deposit."

That earned Cook a slap from both Katie and Naomi while Emily made a gagging sound.

"Not everyone likes little Cook," Effy said.

"Hey!" Cook laughed, "There's nothing _little _about little Cook."

"That's right," Katie said with a smirk.

"Katie!" Emily laughed shoving her sister playfully.

Katie laughed and said, "Alright, back to clinic. I made an appointment for tomorrow morning. I read up on it and in the first appointment, they'll want to do some preliminary tests and check your ovulation cycles. Then you'll be taking hormone injections until it's time to make the first deposit."

"You make it sound like a transaction at the bank," Effy said chuckling.

Katie's brow furrowed. "I don't want it to be…impersonal. How can we make it more, involved?"

"Maybe we can be there with Ems, hold her hand and stuff," Naomi said.

"We can worry about that later," Emily said with a smile. "Let's get home yeah?"

"Cook if you don't mind dropping me at home, I'd like to see my mum," Effy said.

"Of course Effy," Cook said. "You'll meet up with us tomorrow yeah?"

"Yes, I'll call you," Effy said with a grin.

"Girls," Cook said hugging Katie and Effy to him, "This is gonna be mint!"

…

"I'm a little scared," Naomi said sitting back on the couch beside Cook who was lounging with his feet on the table, which usually got him slapped upside the head by Katie, but the twins had gone upstairs for a nap once they arrived. Effy was sitting on the loveseat next to the couch with her knees up to her chest. She had gone to Anthea's house only to find out she wasn't home.

"About what love?" Cook said taking a sip of his beer.

"Kinda obvious Cook," Effy murmured.

"Easy for you to say, you know everything," Cook said.

Effy just smirked. Naomi sighed and said, "The baby thing Cook, it's scary."

Cook looked at her for a moment and said, "You won't be left out ya know. You'll be another mother to that baby, and when you and Emilio are ready to start a fam, I'll be happy to donate swimmers."

"Yeah, I know I'll be 'mama Naoms' to that baby, but what right do I have in decision-making with that child? Like school, and ideals, and should he be circumcised…"

"Whoa, whoa, none of that now," Cook chuckled. "I think as the only parent with a cock I should decide what happens to Cook Junior's cock."

"Assuming it's not a girl," Effy said.

Naomi sighed. "Look the point is, I will have no relationship to this baby, you and Ems are the biological parents, Katie is the aunt, what am I?"

"Oi! You're cool mama Naoms aye? You're the one he goes to for advice he's too shy to ask us, and the safe haven when things get rough, and the one that gives him candy when Katie says no dessert before dinner."

Effy smiled. "Just like your mum is to you yeah?"

Naomi smiled. "That does sound nice."

"Why didn't you talk to Emily about this anyways?" Effy said.

"Yeah, don't you think it's something Emilio should know?" Cook said.

"She came up to me so excited about having that baby for Katie, and I want her to do this, I was just so happy for her, I wasn't even thinking about myself at the time," Naomi said, "Then there was graduation and the wedding and spending time with my mum before we left, it didn't really sink in til we were on the plane."

Effy nodded. "I knew something was up."

Naomi scoffed. "Course you did."

"Maybe the Cookie monster made you feel better, but you still gotta talk to Emilio yeah?" Cook said. "Not good to start a marriage with insecurities."

Naomi laughed. "So you're an expert now?"

"I'm married to Katie Fitch, what do you think?"

Naomi and Effy laughed. Effy said, "she's a complicated person, but she's easy to love yeah?"

Cook smirked at her. "You would know ah secret lezzer?"

Effy smiled. "She told you?"

"Course, it was the hottest thing ever," Cook said.

"Don't tell Emily this, but I concur," Naomi said with a wink.

"Oi, wait a minute," Cook said. "Effy did you love her?"

Effy smiled softly. "No, but it was the nicest I felt since Freddie. I think after Katie I was actually able to date people without fear."

"Hmm, I remember how long it took you to date Freddie even though you loved him," Naomi said.

Effy nodded silently.

"So you dating anyone then?" Cook said with a grin.

Effy actually blushed for a millisecond before she composed herself and said, "Well as you know after that whole shit with my business I spent some time in jail. I got on well with this girl Kelly who protected me from the other prisoners. I've kind of been seeing her."

Naomi nodded sadly. That time was terrible for everyone. She didn't know anything about what happened with Jake or Dominic or Effy's work, but she knew when she was hugging Emily to her on that hospital bed thinking she would die, that Effy had gone to prison. Even when Emily had put her in the clinical trials, Naomi was convinced she'd never see Effy again.

She had been in prison for 10 months then released on good behavior. She had flown to New York a few weeks later after a landing a new job as a peer counselor, nothing white collar since she was blacklisted for her crime. It was the happiest Effy had ever looked Naomi thought it was because of her newfound freedom and job, but now Naomi wondered if it was because of this girl Kelly.

"Do you love her?" Naomi asked suddenly.

Effy looked surprised by the question. "I don't know. I like spending time with her. I visited her everyday after I was released and she'll be released on parole in a month."

"Get to have sex again then?" Cook said with a wink.

"Never got to do it," Effy said. "It's not allowed in prison regardless of what everyone thinks. They actually add time to your sentence if you're caught."

"So you've never slept with her but you feel strongly towards her?" Naomi said.

Effy nodded slowly. "Don't know if I love her though."

"How did you know you loved Freddie?" Cook asked. There was a tad of bitterness in his voice but neither girl was sure if it was because of the pain that whole situation caused him or if it was because he missed Freddie.

"I didn't know until that day at Gobbler's End, when I saw Katie cuddling up to him and I was dying of jealousy," Effy said.

"Hence the shrooms and the head bashing?" Naomi asked.

Effy averted her gaze then said, "Naomi, how did you know you loved Emily?"

Naomi sighed. "You all know I've loved Emily since I was twelve, but I didn't know that I did until that night at Pandora's party when Emily kissed me again. The brownies spiked with MDMA were making me loopy, but the moment Emily kissed me it was like I got sober. Then we were jumping around in the bouncy castle and she was laughing and making these cute little squeaky sounds and fuck, I was a goner. Then when we fell down and she kissed me again, I didn't resist it, I didn't question it, she could have taken me right there if Katie's wanker ex-boyfriend and his sleazy friends didn't burst in."

Cook nodded. "I remember being stuck in the closet in Pandora's mum's room, but I would have loved to see that."

Naomi snorted and slapped his arm. Effy smiled then looked at Cook, "How did you know you loved Katie?"

"Nothing quite as sexy as Naomi's revelation," Cook said with a grin.

"Come on, be serious," Naomi laughed.

Cook sighed deeply and sat back in his seat. He had a serious expression on his face, which was rare, so both Effy and Naomi leaned towards him in interest. "When Katie and I hooked up, it wasn't about dating and romancing and shit, it was shagging uncontrollably and making love on those peaceful quiet days."

"James Cook making love?" Naomi said in disbelief.

"No fucking way!" Effy said with a small chuckle.

Cook grinned. "Katie was special, I never made love to anyone before and I've lost count of how many times I've had sex, but with Katie it felt right. So for the first year of…" He trailed off when Emily sleepily walked into the living room, stretching her arms and cuddling beside Naomi who kissed her temple tenderly.

"Carry on," Emily said with a small smile.

Cook nodded and said, "So the first year was all about shagging and making love, then Katie said she actually wanted to date people so we agreed that our shagging was casual until she found a guy who could be her boyfriend or I found a girl, which was completely unlikely. This went on for a almost a whole year before she started dating this French guy named Levierre. She dated him for two months the whole time coming home and shagging me, then one day she told me she wanted to be exclusive with him so that meant we had to stop.

"It hurt like a bitch, but I didn't understand why. When I was in love with Effy things were pretty much black and white, I was sure about what I felt, but with Katie things were so intense and complicated. I never once shagged Effy without drugs and alcohol involvement, but I never once shagged Katie _with _drug and alcohol involvement. It was pure and wild and…"

"Less details would be nice yeah?" Emily said with a slightly disturbed face.

"Sorry Emilio," Cook said sheepishly. "So I hated this Levierre bloke, and Katie seemed really into him. It went on for 6 months when Katie told me she wanted to tell Levierre about her inability to have kids because they were getting serious. It tore me up like you have no idea. I felt like I was burning alive from the inside out and I wanted to tear Levierre's head off."

"I know the feeling," Naomi said with a scoff. "Mandy is lucky to be alive."

Emily chuckled softly and gently rubbed Naomi's forearm.

Cook sighed and continued, "So I went to a nearby bar to drink my sorrows away…"

…

_The music was pumping loudly and Cook slammed down his empty shot glass down with a loud howl. He didn't know how much he drank but he was starting to feel the alcohol heating up his system. He felt the urge to jump around and scream, so he did. He jumped through the dance floor in between couples, shoving anyone in his way and ignoring the French profanities thrown in his direction._

_Not like he knew what any of that meant._

_He jumped all the way to the stage where the D.J was spinning pumping techno music and started dancing like a maniac. He slipped his jacket off with a howl and winked at a group of French girls who were eyeing him._

_Putting on a show for them, he started unbuttoning his shirt with a seductive smirk on his face. The girls were starting to look more interested when he stopped frozen in his spot. From the stage he could see the bar, and in front of the bar was Katie, crying and downing five shots in a row. She looked absolutely devastated, as she pulled out a small baggy with pills that Cook recognized as MDMA. Katie started to sob and Cook felt his heart clench._

_Ignoring the French girls who were starting to rub his legs, he gripped his jacket and jumped off the stage. He pushed through the crowd once more trying to get to the bar, even ignoring when a tall French guy shoved him hard and yelled out "va te faire foutre!"_

_When Cook finally pushed through the crowd, he saw Katie still at the bar emptying out the bag of MDMA onto her hand. There had to be like 10 pills and before Cook could even react she shoved them all in her mouth._

_"NO!" Cook yelled running to her knowing that she couldn't hear him over the sound of the thumping music. He pushed through people in desperation as she brought another shot to her lips and downed it. She downed five more shots then let out another sob._

_Cook reached her knowing it was too late; she had already swallowed the pills. He felt a surge of anger as he gripped her arms roughly and turned her to face him. "What did you do? What the fuck did you do?"_

_"Cook," she said weakly._

_"Katie, why did you do it? WHY?" Cook shouted. He gripped her wrists hard knowing he was bruising her and dragged her to the bathroom. _

_"Ey!" the guy who had shoved him before said stepping in front of Cook with an angry expression. "Lâcha!"_

_Cook growled in frustration and said, "Move you wanker, she took a bunch of pills and she needs to throw it up! Move or I'll make you!"_

_The guy didn't seem to understand Cook at all and shoved him again._

_"Fuck sake! Call an ambulance please!" Cook cried in desperation. The guy seemed to back off when he saw Cook crying. _

_A girl stepped up the guy and said, "Appeler une ambulance." The guy nodded and ran off towards the bar, then the girl pointed to the back and said in a strong French accent, "The bathroom is back there!"_

_Cook nodded a desperate thanks and dragged Katie along. He pushed through and ran directly to one of the stalls. He was glad it was empty because he didn't want to deal with any more people trying to stop him who didn't understand what was going on._

_"Cook, he kicked me out," Katie said weakly as Cook pushed her down on her knees in front of the toilet. "He said I was a waste of his time because I couldn't give him kids…"_

_"Who fucking cares! He's a wanker and you deserve better, that doesn't mean you take a shitload of pills! Make yourself throw up!"_

_Katie shook her head as tears streamed down her face. "No, no I'm broken, I'm useless, no one wants me…"_

_"I WANT YOU!" Cook yelled dropping to his knees in front of Katie. Tears were streaming down his face and his body was actually trembling. "I want you Katie, don't you feel it in the way we make love? How much I want you? Make yourself throw up those fucking pills or I will because I can't live without you Katie! I can't fucking live without you!"_

_Katie let out a small whimper as her eyes locked with Cook's. She looked surprised and overwhelmed at the same time, then she started to wobble looking very dizzy. Cook jumped into action gripping Katie's head and pushing his fingers deep into her mouth. She made a gagging sound and slapped his arms but he pressed harder until she hovelled over and vomited into the toilet. Cook removed his hand right on time and held her hair back with his other as she heaved again and again._

_Tears were streaming down her face and she let out desperate cries with every heave. Cook rubbed her back softly and whispered gently in her ear, "I'm here Katie, I need you, please stay with me."_

_Katie vomited until she had nothing left then wobbled dizzily and fainted onto Cook's chest. Cook cried and held her close, desperately calling her name and slapping her cheek. She was passed out completely and she could hear a commotion outside, which he hoped was the ambulance._

_He cradled Katie in his arms and cried against her hair murmuring, "Please don't leave me Katie, I love you. I love you."_

…

The room was completely silent as Cook finished his story, and Emily who had been laying against Naomi was sat up completely straight with a look of shock on her face. Cook looked down sadly and said, "Even with all that she threw up, there was still major damage done. They pumped her stomach and left her under observation for a long while. I thought she was gonna die. The only thing that terrified me more than facing that, was having to call you Emily and tell you that your sister had died of a drug overdose."

"Oh God," Emily breathed as tears rushed to her eyes. "I had no idea. She didn't tell me, oh God, she could have died!"

"But I didn't." Everyone turned to see Katie standing behind them. "It was a hard time for me, the doctors diagnosed me with clinical depression, but Cook was there for me every step of the way. We more or less became exclusive then. I barely even remember what happened that night."

Emily jumped off the couch and pulled Katie into a firm hug. "How could you not tell me this you fucking cow?"

Katie rubbed her back gently and said, "Cook wanted to call you but I told him not to because you would have dropped out of NYU to come to me. I didn't want that."

"Fuck NYU Katie! You know you're one of the most important people in my life, you're a part of me!" Emily cried. "Before I met Naomi, you were _the _most important person in my life, do you understand that?"

Katie smiled sadly and nodded her head. "That's all in the past though now Emsy, let's leave it there yeah?"

"Like hell! We are going to have a long talk about this," Emily said in firm tone.

"Wouldn't argue Katie, that's Emily's determined voice," Naomi said.

Katie chuckled and said, "I know."

…

"Hey babes, do you think this will be like that whole first scene from the L word?" Naomi said with a grin. "You know when Bette and Tina go to the doctor and she leaves them alone with a suggestive wink saying that the sperm had better chances of taking if Tina was aroused? And then Bette went down on her right there in the doctor's office."

Emily laughed. "You and your fucking shows."

"What I like them! Showtime has some good ones," Naomi said. "You should watch United States of Tara, that shit is wild."

Emily chuckled. "You're still forcing me to watch the L word even though it's pissing annoying."

"I know season 3 is the worst, but trust me it'll all be worth it once you get to season 5," Naomi said with a grin.

"You're fucking obsessed," Emily laughed.

Katie walked into the room with an excited smile and said, "The doctor will be in soon."

"Cook make his…deposit?" Emily asked.

Katie grinned. "I made sure of it myself."

Emily groaned in disgust.

"What? You said think of a way to make less like a clinical procedure," Katie said with a shrug.

"Hmm, then maybe the doc will let me push the syringe thingy," Naomi said with a smile.

"Reckon she would?" Katie said with intrigue.

Naomi shrugged. "Bette and Tina did it themselves the first time."

Emily laughed. "Naomi, Bette and Tina are fictional characters on a dumb T.V shows with cliché lesbian storylines."

Naomi gasped in mock offense. "Oi, they're good storylines, none of that lesbian bed death bullshit, or killing off characters once they find true happiness because God forbid there can be a lesbian happy ending, well maybe except…oh spoiler, I can't tell you."

"Wait, what, who?" Emily cried. "WHO'S GONNA DIE?"

Naomi smirked then looked at Katie, "and she says she doesn't love the show."

Emily pouted. "Oh shut up."

Cook walked into the room with an excited bounce and moved to stand next to Katie. "Ready Emilio?"

"I thought you were calling me baby mama from now on," Emily said.

"Nah, Emilio is funner."

"Funner is not a word babes," Katie laughed.

"Babes, don't you know? The Cookie Monster can make up any word he wants."

The doctor walked into the room with a grin. She was an older woman probably in her mid 40s, with orange-red hair that was up in a high ponytail, and a huge smile that never seemed to leave her lips. "Hello, I'm Dr. Fitzpatrick," she said in an Irish accent. "I'll be your doctor for this procedure. Now I've met Mr. and Mrs. Cook, you must be the surrogate," she looked at her chart, "Ms. Emily Fitch?"

"Actually it's Mrs. Emily Fitch-Campbell," Emily said with a smile grabbing Naomi's hand. "My wife, Naomi, and I are in the process of changing it."

Dr. Fitzpatrick smiled at both of them and said, "Pleasure to meet you both then, Mrs. and Mrs. Fitch-Campbell."

"Babes, you sure you wanna add _Campbell _to your last name, I'd rather change mine to Fitch," Naomi whispered with a small laugh.

"No way," Emily said, "As much as I'd like you to be Naomi Fitch, we're equal partners here, so if you take my last name, I take yours."

Naomi smiled at her and nodded.

"Now how shall we do the procedure, I'm assuming you all want to be here?" Dr. Fitzpatrick said.

"Yes," Katie said excitedly.

"Now, just because Emily is ovulating it doesn't mean the sperm will take right away, we may have to do this for months before it takes, it depends on Mr. Cook's fertility and Emily's defenses," Dr. Fitzpatrick explained. "So do try not to be discouraged if she doesn't get pregnant this time around."

"How long does it take on average?" Katie said.

"Don't try to over-analyze it babes, let's just go with it," Cook said. "And I reckon my Cookie swimmers are resilient little bastards just like their daddy."

Katie snorted and Naomi said, "I just hope 'wanker and cunt' are not in your genetic make up Cook."

Emily and Katie laughed aloud as Cook exclaimed, "Oi! I take offense to that!"

"What I'll do now is set everything up, you guys can stay on the other side of the bed and hold Emily's hand or whatever you want, then I'll insert the syringe with Cook's sperm and inject it in," Dr. Fitzpatrick said. "You won't feel anything but the setting up part Emily, don't worry, it's painless."

"That's what my dentist said before he yanked my wisdom teeth out," Emily said nervously.

"Don't worry Emsy, we're here," Katie said grabbing Emily's hand. Cook smiled encouragingly and stepped up behind Katie, grabbing both of their hands in his bigger one.

"Dr. Fitzpatrick," Naomi said, "Is there any way _I _can inject the sperm? Like you set it up and everything, and I just push the lever thingy."

Dr. Fitzpatrick smiled. "Sure you can."

Naomi beamed. She had sat down with both Emily and Katie to discuss her role in the baby's life and they all agreed with Cook that would be the perfect laid back, cool mother who would be that child's safe haven. Both twins had promised that Naomi would be involved in all the big decisions and she'd be listed as a legal guardian to the child. Katie herself was doing the whole 3rd parent adoption thing herself, but Naomi was more than satisfied at the end of the whole discussion. And now she actually gets to have a physical role in the making of the baby, and she couldn't hide her excitement.

The room was tense with anticipation as Dr. Fitzpatrick set everything up down below. It was completely silent except for the sound of Emily's grunts of discomfort. After a moment Emily seemed more comfortable and Dr. Fitzpatrick said, "Naomi you can come here now."

As Naomi moved to Dr. Fitzpatrick's side, Katie moved around the bed to where Naomi had been so both Cook and she could have their own hand to grab. Dr. Fitzpatrick murmured some instructions to Naomi then moved aside so Naomi could take her place.

Naomi smiled nervously and looked at the syringe ready to be injected. She gently grabbed it and slowly pushed the lever as instructed. Emily's brow furrowed slightly as she felt the warm liquid ejected into her.

"You okay Emsy?" Katie said worriedly.

"Fine, just, weird," Emily said.

Once finished Naomi stood up from the chair she had sat on and grinned proudly. They all laughed in the relief, knowing that now it was time to wait.

**AN: Brownie points to any readers who name the L word character who met her untimely death and pissed me off big time...mostly cause I hate crying and they made me cry so...yeah**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Sister in Need**

**AN: Hiya readers, this one's a nice chapter for ya, the chapter after this one is by far the funnest chapter I've written I actually laughed at some of the things I wrote there, so leave me some reviews and I'll post it faster. And yes several readers got brownie points for my L word reference, I was speaking of Dana Fairbanks man I was so pissed off with that. djyxa yes Jenny's death was untimely but that bitch had it coming lol Tiffythetitan yes what Jess Brittain did to Naomi was horrible but it was not really much different than what Ilene Chaiken did to Dana, I think in the L word it was worse cause we actually saw her die and then Alice had that breakdown, awwww maaann. Anyways, rant over, enjoy!**

"I got pregnant once," Effy said taking a drag of her cigarette.

Katie, Naomi, and Emily who had been looking through a baby magazine snapped their heads towards her with a collective, "WHAT?"

Effy just smirked.

"You're taking the piss!" Naomi cried.

"Yeah, you're just saying that so I can stop asking if ten minutes have passed so we can check the pregnancy test," Katie said. "And put out that fag will ya? My sister could be pregnant here!"

"Right, sorry," Effy said putting out the cigarette.

The girls resumed reading their magazine and Effy just looked at them for a while. Emily felt the staring and looked up at her in question. "You were joking right?"

Katie and Naomi looked up at Effy. Effy smiled and shook her head.

…

_"Tony!" Effy cried running down the hall into her brother's room._

_Tony who had been lying on the bed reading a magazine jumped up and ran to her side. He looked at Effy worriedly knowing she didn't usually show emotion at all. "What's wrong Eff?"_

_"Tony, I fucked up," Effy cried, "I fucked up bad. Oh shit shit shit!"_

_"Okay, okay, Effy calm down," Tony said in a relaxed tone that he could always keep in the most stressful times. "Take a deep breath and tell me everything."_

_"I'm only 15 years old Tony, I can't deal with this," Effy cried in exasperation._

_"Sit down Effy," Tony said guiding her to his bed. "Tell me."_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_Tony's eyes widened._

_"I always make sure to use protection, but two weeks ago I got real fucked up, I don't remember…I don't even remember who I was with, I think more than one guy, shiiittt!" Effy cried putting her face into her hands._

_"Alright," Tony said hugging Effy to his chest, "It's alright baby sis, we'll figure this out okay. Just calm down."_

_"My life is ruined Tony, I can't finish school like this, much less go to college," Effy said._

_"I'm not letting a stupid mistake ruin your life Effs, tomorrow we'll go to the clinic," Tony said. "I'll take you myself."_

_Effy looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Abortion?"_

_"Well you can't have the baby Effy."_

_"But killing it?"_

_"Technically the baby doesn't have life yet Effs," Tony said._

_After cuddling his sister throughout the night as she cried, Tony woke up bright an early to take his sister to clinic before his first day of his last year of high school. He hadn't even started college yet and he was already solving problems. Effy had been silent the whole drive to the clinic and Tony didn't want to press her. He knew she felt uncomfortable about the abortion but what other choice was there?_

_When they arrived at the clinic the first thing they saw was a group of protesters marching in a circle holding up signs. They were obviously protesting abortion and they weren't being very silent about it. Tony could see several police cars parked all around ready to jump in if need be. The leader of the group seemed to be a middle-aged blonde woman who was running around the circle encouraging the protesters to be louder and stronger._

_The moment Tony and Effy started walking up the path into the clinic the protesters were upon them. They were yelling their slogans in their faces and calling them 'baby killers.' The moment Tony saw a tear in Effy's eyes he turned into a raging bull and started shoving them yelling out, "fuck off you hippy wankers!"_

_"Back off now you lot!" the blonde leader said stepping in between them and Tony who looked monumentally pissed off. "That is not how we put our point across. This girl is a baby herself, look how scared she looks." She looked at Effy who wiped away her tears gingerly and said, "there are other options you know."_

_"Come on Effy, we don't have to listen to these tossers," Tony said grabbing Effy's hand and guiding her up the path._

_"Won't you even listen to the options? If you don't like them then you can go into the clinic without any fear child," the woman said._

_"We said fuck. Off!" Tony snapped._

_The woman's voice was so soft and Effy had so many doubts swirling around in her brain she felt compelled to hear what she had to say. "Wait."_

_"What?" Tony said in frustration._

_"I want to hear her."_

_"Effy…"_

_"Please Tones, please."_

_Tony sighed deeply then turned to the blonde woman. "You can talk to her, all you other wankers stay the fuck away!"_

_The blonde woman nodded then walked to Effy. She led her to a bench right next to the clinic door as Tony guarded them pacing back and forth like a bouncer._

_"Are you being forced to do this?" the blonde woman said._

_Effy shook her head._

_"So, your…" she looked at Tony, "boyfriend? Is not forcing you?"_

_"Brother, and no," Effy said._

_"What's your name child?"_

_"Effy."_

_"And how old are you Effy?"_

_"15, just turned a few weeks ago."_

_The blonde woman nodded. "I was not much older than you when this same thing happened to me." Effy looked at her with interest. "I was 16 years old and my parents kicked me out of the house once they found out I was pregnant. I was alone and I had nowhere to go. A few of my friends hid me in their rooms or attics while I tried to find some way to support myself. The father of the baby was a complete wanker, he brought me to a clinic just like this one and tried to force me to get an abortion._

_"I was scared and alone, so I went along with it. I was waiting in the waiting room for my name to be called and it was the most uncomfortable feeling ever. Everyone knew why I was there since the clinic was usually used for free STD testing, abortions, and child-care for people who couldn't afford it. These parents were sat there with their children talking to them and caressing their heads and giving them kisses and those beautiful kids were laughing so innocently and carefree. How could I deprive the world of another beautiful creature? I was contemplating leaving when this girl walked out of the room crying. Her boyfriend was hugging her and trying to calm her down. She kept crying that she could never have kids and he kept saying that they'd find a way to build a family. _

_"The guilt was too much, so I ran out of there as fast as I could. I dropped out of the school and I started working anywhere they'd allow me to. I had been blessed with the ability to bring children into the world when other poor young girls couldn't. I knew I had to have that baby and raise her to appreciate the things we got in life whether they were good or bad. I worked hard for years and sacrificed everything, but now my daughter is a beautiful young woman and she's my world."_

_Effy blinked in surprise. Her heart hurt for this woman who had obviously struggled so much. "She's lucky to have you."_

_"No Effy, I'm lucky to have her."_

_Effy smiled slightly._

_The blonde woman grabbed her hand and said, "Look Effy, I'm not saying you should keep the baby, but there are people just like that poor girl who was crying that day who hope scared young girls like you will give them your baby so they can love them and raise them as their own."_

_Effy nodded her head slowly. "Adoption."_

_"Yes, you could bring a beautiful creature into this world and then let that creature grow in a place of love and affection and happiness," the blonde woman said. "It doesn't have to be this. Look," she took out a little notepad and started writing on it. She handed Effy the paper that had her phone number. "I have a friend who's a great adoption agent, she places babies in the best homes and of course you'd chose where your baby would go. If you decide to forgo this abortion today give me a call okay?"_

_Effy looked down at the number then back up at her. She had such a warm smile and the nicest blue eyes she'd ever seen. They were clear blue and pure, so different than the dark blue piercing ones she and Tony shared._

_The blonde woman stood up slowly and said, "Call me when you decide, my name is Gina."_

…

Naomi's eyes were wide. "You met my mum _before _you met me?"

Effy nodded her head. "I didn't make the connection though until you introduced me to her. She didn't mention anything about the clinic so I thought she didn't remember me, but then on the plane on our way to your wedding she asked me if her friend managed to find a home for my baby."

Naomi looked stunned. "Wow, that's…I didn't even know she was considering abortion with me."

"She wasn't, the whole point was that she was scared but she loved you so much she faced her fears," Effy said. "The way she talked about you made me so jealous. I wished Anthea loved me so completely like that."

"Yeah, Jenna too," Emily said with a small nod.

"She loves us like a lot yeah? But when we're not up to her high standards it's easy for her to toss you aside," Katie said.

Emily nodded in agreement, "Like her love is conditional."

Naomi smiled slightly and said, "I think I'm gonna call my mum and tell her how much I love her."

"And tell her you nearly died of cancer?" Emily said.

"What's the point of upsetting her Ems?"

"You can't keep telling her it was phase one and that there was no actual danger to your life," Emily said in exasperation. "Remember how I felt when Effy had to call me and tell me you were dying? It's not fair Naomi."

"She's right you know," Katie agreed.

"Really?" Naomi said. "Are you going to tell your mum that you overdosed on MDMA and would have died had it not been for Cook?"

Katie bit her lip.

"Not so easy is it."

"Bad news is never easy to give," Effy said.

"You don't have to do it now babes, but think about it," Emily said. "You're cancer-free now and we're going to be extra careful, so she has no reason to worry."

Naomi sighed deeply and changed the subject, "So what happened to your baby then Effs? You gave it up for adoption?"

Effy smiled at the sudden subject change then nodded. "Tony wasn't in college yet so we were at the same school still. He was in his last year so it wasn't hard for him to keep up with classes and hide my pregnancy. He dressed me in big jumpers that hid my stomach, took me to doctor appointments, made arrangements with the adoption agent, and even made excuses for my morning sickness. He did everything, even hid it from our parents!

"So when it came time to have the baby, he made up some bullocks about an educational tour of Italy, France, Spain, and Germany and got our parents to agree to let us go. It was 'supposedly' a three-month tour that would take all summer and would get us back in time for my new school year and Tony's first year in college. We spent the whole time in Manchester with this nice couple who had tried for 14 years to have children and couldn't. They were real nice and they took care of me as if I was the baby.

"When I gave birth, which was grueling so be ready Emily, I refused to look at the baby because I didn't want to get attached. Tony did though. He told me it was a boy and the couple had named him Luke, but I asked Tony to offer no descriptions because I didn't want to think of him every time I saw someone who had his features. He must be 11 years old by now."

Effy looked a bit sad and Katie reached over to grab her hand. "Do you wonder about him?"

"I wonder sometimes if he's going to be famous or change the world and I would admire him and not know he was my son," Effy said.

"You could try to find him Effs," Emily said. "I'm sure if you called the adoption agent maybe she can contact the parents and they can let you meet him."

Effy shook her head. "I think he has a good life wherever he is and I don't want to interfere with that. I have a tendency to fuck things up."

"That's too bad Eff," Naomi said, "and you do not fuck things up."

"Well I didn't fuck this up did I?" Effy said with a smirk. "No one has asked if ten minutes has passed in the last ten minutes."

Katie and Naomi bolted out of their chairs startling the hell out of Emily. They ran towards the bathroom anxiously as Emily stood up and called out, "Oi! You should know before you touch that pregnancy test that I peed on it!"

"Ew I almost touched it!" Katie cried loudly. "Naomi, you grab it."

"Fuck no it has piss!"

Effy laughed at the two women as Emily sauntered over with a calm look on her face. They looked like a cartoon trying to push the other into grabbing the pregnancy test. Emily stepped in between them nonchalantly and picked up the stick.

The both groaned a small "Ew."

"It's _my _piss," Emily laughed.

"So?"

"SO?"

Effy stood up and joined them. Though she didn't jump around anxiously like Naomi and Katie, her anxiety was evident in her eyes. They had attempted insemination five times to no avail. She had called from London every time they took the test and she was tired of hearing the disappointment. She had come back to Bristol for the weekend to visit Anthea and Tony who had come home from wherever the hell he was living to stay with her for a few months. She was hoping she'd actually get a _positive _answer while she was there instead of hearing the disappointment in Naomi's voice over the phone like the other five times.

"Damn," Emily said dejectedly throwing the pregnancy back on the counter.

Effy saw Naomi and Katie's faces fall and they let out long sighs.

Emily turned to them sadly and said, "I guess I can't be skinny anymore."

It took a minute but both Naomi and Katie snapped their heads up with their eyes wide. Effy let out a squeal of excitement as a shit-eating grin spread across Emily's face and Naomi and Katie hugged her at the same time screaming.

"Oi take it easy she's pregnant!" Effy cried.

Both women immediately released Emily and the room became silent. They all glanced at each other smiling then burst into happy laughter.

…

"Naomi Lillian Campbell!" Gina Campbell yelled stepping into the house past Cook who was at the door. Naomi immediately cringed at the sound of her full name knowing that when Gina said it she was pissed off. Emily who was sitting on the couch in a sea of pillows Katie kept adjusting and fluffing (annoying the Hell out of Emily) looked at Naomi with an encouraging smile.

"Hi mum," Naomi said sheepishly.

"Don't hi mum me!" Gina cried. "You told me the cancer was stage 1! You didn't tell me you nearly died and had to do inhumane clinical trials to survive! Those are the organizations I protest against for fuck sake!"

"Well that organization saved my life," Naomi said softly lowering her head in shame. "I know that it was at the cost of dozens of other lives, but I really can't be mad at them when I'm standing here in front of you, _alive."_

Gina burst into tears suddenly and pulled Naomi into a hug. "How could you not have told me you dozy cow? I could have lost you."

"I'm here now mum," Naomi said. She had called Gina a week after finding out about Emily's pregnancy and decided to come clean because she thought she would want her future child to tell her something like that if God forbid he were ever in that situation. What she didn't expect was her mother to jump on the first plane from Ireland and come knocking on Cook and Katie's door.

"Don't you ever keep something like that from me again, you hear?" Gina scolded.

"Promise," Naomi vowed. "I'll fax you my monthly scans if you'd like?"

"Don't get snarky with me," Gina laughed slapping Naomi's arm playfully.

Naomi laughed and pretended the hit hurt. "So you staying for a bit then?"

"Just the weekend," Gina said, "Kieran has a trip to Hawaii planned for us. We liked New York so much, we thought we'd travel around the States and see what they have to offer."

"I did a photo shoot for a class in Washington D.C, there's loads to look at," Emily said.

"What state is that in love?" Gina asked.

"It's in two states, Maryland and Virginia," Emily said. "Tour guide explained it."

"I reckon we might stop there then," Gina said.

"Maybe Florida too yeah?" Cook said, "In the movies girls are always flashing their tits."

"Those are porn movies Cook," Naomi said shaking her head.

"And why would I take Kieran to see that?" Gina laughed slapping his arm lightly. "Reckon mine are enough."

"MUM!"

"Sorry Naomi darling."

"Jeez, gross," Naomi mumbled shaking her head as Cook went out to bring in Gina's bag. Gina walked into the living room where Katie had just set a tray with water, soup, and a giant prenatal pill into front of Emily.

"Katie, you're not my slave you know," Emily laughed.

"I thought you'd like me being the doormat for once," Katie said with a teasing grin. "I'm just taking care of you yeah?"

"It's okay Kay, I don't really need much," Emily said.

"For now darling," Gina said sitting across from the twins on the loveseat. "Wait til you get morning sickness and cravings for the most ridiculous things in the world. The worst are the hormones! You'll be happy one minute and pissed off the next for absolutely no reason. Or you'll burst into tears out of nowhere! Or…and this one may be good for my daughter…" she winked at Naomi who just walked into the living room, "You'll want to do nothing but shag."

"MUUUMMMM!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A Sister in Need**

**AN: Hey girls (and boys, I'm not sure if there's any men reading this) okay this was by far my favorite chapter to write. Now just to avoid any confusion, previously we've seen several flashbacks, now this one will be flash ****forwards heh. This next chapter will take place after all these flash forwards have occurred I'm sure I've made it clear with each flash but just in case. Thanks for all the reviews, and yes I understand that some of you don't like this surrogacy thing totally get it. This is fiction though so there's a bit of liberty us fan fiction writers can take, I don't think realistically it's something a sister would do, at least I wouldn't for my own sister, it's just a bit much to ask. So I hope you'll bear with me on this and read through this chapter. It's an emotional roller coaster!**

"There are four different stages of pregnancy dear," Gina explained, "Hormone-wise I mean."

"Wait," Katie said pulling out a notepad and pen from a nearby drawer. "I'm gonna like write it down yeah?"

"Good idea," Naomi said with a grin.

"I'm sure I can control my hormones guys, seriously," Emily said in frustration. She had her first bout of morning sickness a few hours ago and only Cook was there since Katie, Naomi, and Gina had gone shopping for baby stuff.

Cook had held her hair back and rubbed her back while whispering softly that everything was going to be okay. Emily was surprised by this soft Cook and could actually see what it is that Katie fell in love with. However, poor Cook got a hard smack on the chest by Katie when they returned home and found out because he hadn't called them. Now they sat Gina down before taking her to the airport to head back home for a short little lesson on what to expect, so they could 'train' Cook for it before it happened (even though Emily felt he did great: He had comforted her and gently wiped her mouth with some tissue when she had finished vomiting, and then he carried her gently to the couch to lie down.)

Cook was sat beside Emily on the couch sulking and Emily found it quite adorable because he had this boyish little pout on his face that said, 'I didn't do anything wrong!'

"I don't know if it'll be the same for Emily, but pretty much there are four different mood swings to watch out for and the only rule is never deny her anything or you will feel the wrath of a pregnant woman and that's not pretty, guaranteed," Gina said.

"Like I'd ever say no to Emily," Naomi said with a scoff.

"Yes darling, that was directed to the people she's not having sex with," Gina said.

Naomi flushed. "Fuck sake mum!"

Gina waved her hand dismissively. "Come now Naomi, I walked in on you two going at it plenty when we were living in our old house."

Emily's face turned bright red. "So sorry about that Gina."

"No worries darling, I'm just glad to see my daughter so…satisfied."

"AHH MUM!" Naomi cried burying her head in her hands.

Cook let out a loud Cook laugh and Katie snickered wagging her finger at Emily in a playful scolding manner.

"Anyways, here are the four stages, the first one is happy…"

…

_Emily was five months pregnant and she had eaten just about every disgusting thing Katie could think of. Evidently she liked to eat pickles with every substance: Ketchup, mustard, peanut butter, jelly, chocolate…it was rather disgusting. So when the pickles ran out, Katie knew she had to run to the store before Emily woke up or all hell would break loose._

_It was tough caring for Emily this weekend because Naomi was in New York doing her monthly scans. She had called yesterday to say that the scans were done and that she would call later today with the results. Cook and Emily were picking her up from the airport the next morning. It was only two days really, but Emily was acting like Naomi was going for a whole month._

_She was already being a pain in the arse about Naomi's absence, so Katie knew she definitely had to get the bloody pickles. She grabbed her car keys and rushed out the door leaving a note that said, "Went out to buy some groceries will bring back donuts, xxKatiexx."_

_Cook was the first to see the note. He wandered into the kitchen lazily in nothing but white sweats. He couldn't be bothered with a shirt before a cup of coffee. He turned on the coffee maker and walked into the bathroom to freshen up. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he looked much better when he walked back into the kitchen and served himself some hot coffee. He usually took it black so it'd pack a nice punch._

_He had just finished his coffee when Emily walked into the kitchen with a big grin on her face. Her belly wasn't as big as everyone thought it would be because of Emily's small frame, but she still looked obviously pregnant and she always glowed even when she was in a foul mood. But today she seemed so happy Cook thought she would explode and release rainbows and unicorns or something._

_"Emilio, you look chipper," Cook said with a grin._

_"Naomi just called," Emily said, "She's clean!"_

_Cook laughed. "Oh that's fantastic!"_

_"She's been completely clean for 11 months in a row now," Emily said. "Oh Cook, I really think the cancer's not coming back this time."_

_"I hope so Emilio, I hope so," Cook said smiling. "We all know Naomikins is a fighter."_

_"God I'm so happy I'm gonna burst!" Emily cried laughing._

_"Try not to do that yeah? Don't think the Cookie monster is equipped for…what are you doing?"_

_"Dancing, what's it look like?"_

_Cook cocked an eyebrow at her as she twirled around the table carefully of course, and started shaking her hips. "Without music?"_

_"I don't need it, I hear it in my head," Emily laughed waving her arms in the air wildly._

_Cook chuckled and said, "What do you hear then?"_

_Suddenly Emily broke into song as if she were in a musical. "Ain't no mountain hiiiigh ain't no vaalley looww, ain't no riiiver wiiiiide enough baby!"_

_Cook snorted as Emily grabbed his hands and tried to make him dance._

_"If you neeed me call me no matter where you are, no matter how far…"_

_"Don't worry baby!" Cook sang obnoxiously shaking his hips playfully._

_"Just call my name I'll be there in a hurryyy, you don't have to worry," Cook joined in singing as he grabbed Emily's hand and put his hand on her waist, "Cuz baby there, ain't no mountain hiiiigh enouuugh, ain't no vaaallleey looowww eenouuugh! Ain't no riiivveerr wiiiideee enouuugh to keep me from gettin' to you baby!"_

_Their singing was practically screaming as Cook and Emily danced around the kitchen with their hands together, jumping around in excitement. They did a goofy tango with their cheeks pressed together and their feet kicking up in the air with every step then before turning to the other direction they would throw their heads back dramatically._

_"Toooniiigght!" Emily cried changing the song, "We are young!"_

_Cook joined in loudly as the continued doing the tango dramatically with facial expressions and everything, "So we'll set this world on fiiiirreee, on fiiiireee!"_

_They changed their dance to the chicken dance and Cook made such a funny expression they both burst into hysterics unable to keep singing the song. They laughed so hard there were tears streaming down both of their cheeks._

_Emily could barely start the next song through her laughter, "I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, I like to move it move, we like to…"_

_Cook bellowed loudly, "MOVE IT!"_

_Emily grabbed two spoons from the pile of clean dishes and started waving them around like glow sticks while laughing. Cook laughed loudly and grabbed two spoons of his own. They circled the table laughing and waving the spoons around like little children while singing, "I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, I like to move it move, we like to, MOVE IT!"_

_Emily and Cook joined hands again and threw the spoons down on the table laughing hysterically. They started waltzing around the kitchen humming a waltz dramatically. They waltz goofily with giant bounds, and funny twirls, and dramatic dips in which Cook leaned Emily down and Emily would throw her head back and put her arm over her forehead daintily._

_"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" _

_They stopped dancing and looked at Katie who was standing in the kitchen doorway holding grocery bags, then they burst into laughter._

_Cook jogged over to Katie took the grocery bags from her and gave her kiss on the cheek. She brought the donuts to the table and said, "What's going on then? Am I invited to the party?"_

_"Only if there's custard donuts in there," Emily said opening the donuts box with a grin._

_"Think I'd forget your favorite?" Katie said with a smile._

_"Emilio and I were celebrating the fact that Naomikins is still cancer-free," Cook said putting away the groceries earning him a smile from Katie._

_"She called?" Katie said._

_Emily nodded happily and bit into her donut. Katie took out her phone and smiled. Soon the room was filled with music: "Everybody get up, hey hey hey, hey hey hey, Ok now he was close tried to domesticate you, but you're an animal baby it's in your nature…"_

_Katie grinned at Cook and Emily then started shaking her hips. "Let's celebrate then."_

_…_

"That's actually one of the best moods," Gina said with a grin, "Quite fun."

"I look forward to it then," Cook said with a smile.

"The next mood, not so much," Gina said with a grimace. "It's quite terrible. I remember when I was pregnant with Naomi I went into that mood very often, and no one was there to help me through it. Emily, consider yourself lucky."

"Sorry mum," Naomi said sheepishly.

"Don't you dare apologize young lady, there is not a single regret I have when it comes to you, even the mood swings and bladder issues," Gina said.

"Not to mention the searing pain of giving birth," Emily said with a gulp.

"Emily honey, forget everything they've told you about natural birth," Gina said, "take the bloody drugs."

Cook, Emily, Katie, and Naomi laughed. "Mum, you had me on drugs? How _could _you?" Naomi gasped in mock horror.

"Ha. Ha," Gina said sarcastically.

"So what's the mood then?" Katie said.

"The second mood, yes, sad…"

…

_Katie moaned as Cook gently nibbled on her neck. It had been a stressful day and they were both lying awake in bed replaying the events of the day unable to sleep. Emily was seven months pregnant now and Jenna had finally decided to make an appearance. Rob and James had been over at least once a week to visit and see how Emily's pregnancy was progressing. Jenna hadn't been over once. Not even once._

_So when Katie opened the door earlier and saw her mother she was shocked to say the least. Emily had walked down the stairs at that moment; the tank top she was wearing didn't cover her entire belly. Jenna's eyes watered once she saw her and she walked past Katie with her arms wide open._

_Emily had expected anything but her mum hugging her and crying on her shoulder. Katie was surprised too; she wanted to take a picture. They both had hoped that Jenna was finally coming around but it all went to hell when Naomi walked into the hall with a newspaper saying, "Babes, look my article was so good this week, they put me on the second page! Look it's right…"_

_Jenna let go of Emily at that moment and gave Naomi a disdainful look. _

_"Mrs. Fitch," Naomi said politely as Jenna scowled._

_"Let me see your article babes," Emily said taking the newspaper from her._

_"It's about a KFC boycott going on in Southern California," Naomi said. "KFC is one of the companies that doesn't use the fresh farms who kill only the chickens necessary to eat, they use those nasty factories where the chickens are killed senselessly and kept in terrible conditions."_

_Emily wrapped up the newspaper and said, "I'll read it later yeah?"_

_Naomi smiled and nodded. "You don't have to read it Ems it's a bunch of political shit."_

_"I want to," Emily said with a smile. "Mum do you want something to drink?"_

_"No thank you darling, I just came to see you," Jenna said. "How many months along are you?"_

_"Seven," Emily said._

_"The doctor says she's doing great," Katie said excitedly leading Jenna into the living room where Cook was stood fixing his Fitch-gym polo shirt collar._

_"Jenna, what a surprise," he said moving towards her to greet her._

_"Cook my favorite son-in-law!" Jenna said hugging him tight. She made sure to glare at Naomi over his shoulder making the blonde scoff and roll her eyes._

_"Mum have a seat," Katie said._

_Jenna sat down beside Katie on the couch as Emily sat down on the other side of her. Naomi sat down in the loveseat next to couch and Cook sat on the armrest of it right next to her._

_"So this baby will be raised by Cook and Katie yeah?" Jenna said gently caressing Emily's stomach._

_"Yes," Emily said with a smile. "Naomi has actually been looking for flats here in Bristol so we can stay close to the baby. Our jobs don't require us to be in London unless there's a special meeting."_

_"That's wonderful," Jenna said. "So you'll be another mother to the baby then Emily?"_

_Emily nodded. "Yes, the baby will have three mothers, me, Katie, and Naomi."_

_Jenna scoffed and shook her head._

_"You've got a problem mum?" Emily said defensively._

_"Yes I've got one," Jenna snapped. "She has no biological relationship to my grandchild, she shouldn't have any say in anything."_

_Emily stood up angrily and said, "mum Naomi is my wife!"_

_Jenna snorted. "You can't actually consider your little game of house a real marriage, please Emily."_

_"It is! Naomi has been with me for 8 years now and she's been here for me and the baby every step of the way. Where the fuck were you?"_

_"Language Emily!"_

_"Don't try to mother me when you've been nothing but a shit mother ever since I told you I was gay," Emily said. "Naomi is this child's mother just as much as I am and Katie is. If you can't accept that then this baby will do just fine with Gina as a grandmother."_

_"What!" Jenna cried angrily standing up from the couch. "That...bitch's mother?"_

_Naomi had enough. She angrily stood up and stormed out of the room with tears in her eyes._

_"Nai!" Emily cried. "How dare you? The only bitch here is you!"_

_"Now look what she's done!" Jenna cried throwing her hands up in the air. "She's convinced you you're a lesbian and she's turned you against me."_

_"She's done nothing mum!" Katie cried suddenly. "Naomi's been nothing short of amazing and all of us want her to be another mother to our child and we simply don't give a flying fuck what you think!"_

_"This is between me and Emily Katie, we wouldn't even be in this situation if you could have kids yourself!" Jenna snapped._

_Katie and Emily gasped and Cook shot up out of his seat in anger. "Hey! This is mine and Katie's home and I will not allow you to come here and disrespect us! Who do you think you are calling Emily's life a joke and hurting Katie's feelings and trying to make decisions about OUR child? You want to be a grandmother to this baby you respect Naomi as one of the mothers, and you treat your daughters as people not pieces of shit who don't deserve your love because they bloody do! So if you can't say anything nice or be at least civil then you are not welcome in this house and you are not aloud to __even see our child!"_

_Jenna looked stunned at Cook's burst of anger, she could see him practically shaking in rage. Emily shook her head at her in disappointment then walked out to find Naomi._

_"I reckon you lost both of your daughters today Jenna," Cook said shaking his head._

_Katie, who had tears rolling down her cheeks, turned her back at her mother coldly and said, "you know where the door is."_

_The day had been dramatic and a lot of tears were shed. After Jenna left the four of them huddled together. Emily and Naomi were crying together in each other's arms and Cook held Katie to him as she cried._

_Naomi and Emily had cried themselves to sleep and Cook and Katie had retreated to their room. They laid in their bed for hours before they decided there was no way they'd be able to sleep tonight._

_Katie was the first to do something. She gently caressed Cook's bare chest and whispered, "thanks for standing up for us today. You were a total man."_

_"Babes I'm always a total man but fuck me sideways if I'm gonna let her hurt you or Emilio or Naomikins," Cook said._

_Katie had smiled at the passion in his voice then leaned forward and kissed his neck._

_She had settled back on her pillow with a heavy sigh when Cook was on top of her with a grunt kissing and nibbling her neck._

_He sucked her pulse point hearing her sigh as her hands ran down his naked back. He kept his lips latched to her throat as his hands tugged down her knickers since she slept in one of his T-shirts and knickers._

_She kicked them off with a groan as her hands pushed down his sweats and boxers._

_"If you mark me I'll kick your arse," Katie breathed._

_Cook stopped sucking her neck to lift off his T-shirt that fit like a dress on Katie's small frame. He smirked down on the giant hickey he had formed on Katie's throat and said, "it'll be worth the arse kickin.'"_

_Katie gasped and touched the spot Cook had marked. With a laugh she slapped his chest and said, "you wanker!"_

_He grabbed her hands and pinned them down with one of his laughing as he brought his other hand to her stomach and started tickling her._

_Katie cried out in laughter and thrashed underneath him crying out, "ahh Cook stop!"_

_They both laughed and wrestled together until Cook pinned Katie facedown on the bed and straddled her. She laughed and tried to get up but he held her down firm. _

_"Surrender," he said tickling her sides._

_"Ahh Cook!" Katie laughed squirming and writhing._

_"Surrender and I'll stop," Cook said._

_"Ahh okay okay!" Katie cried. "I surrender! I surrender please stop!"_

_Cook stopped tickling her and laughed. They were both breathing heavy trying to calm down after the whole rumble. Cook gently caressed Katie spine then leaned down and started placing gentle kisses on her shoulder blades and the back of her neck._

_Katie's breath hitched and suddenly the air in the room grew thick. Cook continued with the gentle kisses as his hands caressed her back as if she were a piece of art._

_He scooted lower on her body, his hardness pressing against the back of her thigh as his hands caressed her firm bum._

_Katie's breathing was heavy as she moved up to her hands and knees. Cook pressed up behind her grinding against her slowly as his hands continued to caress her back._

_He groaned as one hand gripped her hip and the other guided his hard cock to her soaking hole. He pushed into her hearing a low cry spilling from her lips._

_He started the movement slow, gripping her hips and pushing her back against him as he thrust forward._

_Katie let her head drop with a moan as Cook moved at an agonizingly slow pace. With a whimper of frustration Katie pushed her bum back in effort to pick up the pace._

_That was all Cook needed to speed up. His hands were firm on her hips as he thrust forward in fast, long strokes. Their skin made a slapping sound as it crashed into each other and Cook groaned at the way Katie's bum wiggled with every thrust._

_They moved hard and fast, moaning, groaning, and sweating. Katie moved down to her elbows because her arms couldn't stop shaking. She pressed her cheek against the __pillow as Cook started cursing._

_One of Cook's hands went down to Katie's head and firmly gripped her hair holding her completely still as he slammed into her as hard and fast as he could._

_Katie's cries and gasps were out of control as she felt the familiar tingling sensation shooting through her body. Cook didn't relent for a single second and Katie knew he was struggling to hold on so she could cum first._

_Her body started shaking, she pressed her forehead against the pillow for support and she threw her arms back to grip Cook's bum. She gripped him hard and felt him start to thrust erratically._

_"Fuuuck babes!" Cook cried._

_She was so close, so fucking close, then..._

_"Ohhhh yess, Cook! Fuck yes, yes yes ohmyGod I'm gonna, ohmyGod! Ahhh!" Katie cried as she was pushed over the edge. She hit that point of no return where she was suspended in the air for a few seconds and everything seemed to slow down and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her body shook and her cunt contracted hard around Cook and her eyes rolled back._

_Her blood was pumping so hard against her ears she barely heard Cook's "fuck Katie I love you," before feeling his seed shoot up into her in long spurts._

_They collapsed together on the bed: Katie on her stomach and Cook flat on his back beside her both breathing heavily._

_They stayed like that for a moment just trying to catch their breaths and smiling._

_Their stupor was interrupted by a soft knock on the door followed by Naomi's voice saying, "you guys done?"_

_"What the fuck Naomi!" Katie cried grabbing her knickers and slipping them on angrily._

_"I wasn't listening the whole time I'm not a perv, I just heard the last part wanted to let you finish," Naomi said from outside the door as Katie put on her T-shirt and Cook his sweats._

_"Something wrong Naomikins? You're messing up the cuddle time and Katie loves the cuddle time," Cook said as Katie huffed and stomped towards the door._

_She open the door wide and saw Naomi standing there blushing with an apologetic look on her face. "I would never interrupt if it wasn't important, it's just Emily woke up an hour ago and hasn't stopped crying. She locked herself in the bathroom."_

_Katie's scowl disappeared and she bolted towards the bathroom worriedly. Cook gently touched Naomi's shoulder to tell her she did the right thing then followed Katie __with Naomi right behind him._

_"Emsy?" Katie said knocking on the door._

_She heard a sob and a "I wanna be alone."_

_"No Emsy, open the door."_

_"Katie leave me alone."_

_"Emsy," Katie said starting the twin language, "open the door please."_

_"What'd she say?" Cook muttered._

_Naomi shrugged. "Secret twin language."_

_Emily responded in the twin language. "I look shit."_

_"Who cares," Katie responded in kind. "Now come on open the door."_

_There was another sob then some shuffling before they heard a small click. Katie opened the door and saw Emily sat on the floor her arm reaching at the doorknob, with tears streaming down her face. She looked so sad._

_"Emsy."_

_The moment Katie spoke Emily burst into tears and Katie was on her knees in front of her._

_Naomi went around Katie to the other side of Emily while Cook crouched down next to Emily by the door. The three of them hugged her in silence as she cried her eyes out._

_"Babes you shouldn't let mum get to you," Katie said._

_"Yeah she's a fucking cow," Naomi said angrily._

_Emily shook her head, "I'm not crying because of that."_

_"Then what is it babes?" Naomi said softly._

_"I read your article," Emily said as her eyes watered again, "Poor chickens."_

_They glanced at each other then burst into laughter. They laughed together then sat in silence for a few minutes until Emily broke the silence. She pointed at Katie's throat with a smirk and said, "nice hickey."_

_... _

"Don't look forward to the sadness part," Cook said.

"Emotions are hard for him," Katie said.

"Understandable," Gina said with a smile. "Now the last two moods are the hardest ones to manage because they don't need any triggers it just happens."

"Without warning?" Naomi said gulping.

"In a flash," Gina said laughing. "The third mood can be dangerous so prepare yourselves to get snapped at or hit, maybe even get thrown things."

"I'm already ready for that," Cook said with chuckle. "Katie and Naomi almost beat the shit out of me a while back when I suggested I could make a direct deposit for Emily instead of using the clinic."

Emily laughed. "I would have hit you too if I'd have been close enough you bloody wanker."

"Got to agree with that honey," Gina said with a kind smile.

"Think your mum just called me a wanker and still comes off as the nicest person in the world," Cook said incredulously as Naomi laughed.

"Yeah, made me feel guilty even when she was in the wrong," Naomi said.

"It's a good skill to have, I can teach you for future reference," Gina said. "You'll find out soon enough how tough it is to raise a baby. Ironically they go through many of the same moods pregnant women do, you know growing up, changing hormones, puberty, you've been through it."

"Oi, I don't want my kid shitfaced and having random sex!" Cook cried.

Gina laughed. "Sometimes it can't be helped Cook, isn't that right Naomi?"

Naomi's face turned bright red. "Fucking Christ mum just tell us the third mood!"

Gina chuckled and said, "Inexplicable anger…"

…

_"There's no pickles," Emily said stepping away from the fridge with a shocked expression. "COOK! NAOMI! KATIE!"_

_Cook, who had come home for his lunch break from the gym ran into the kitchen holding his have eaten sandwich still chewing his last bite. Naomi rushed in from the downstairs office wearing her cute little reading glasses, indicating that she was working on her next article. There was a loud crash from upstairs and loud footfalls on the stairs before Katie burst into the kitchen dramatically. "Emsy what's wrong?"_

_"There's no pickles," Emily said in a dangerous tone._

_The three glanced at each other in horror and took a step back. "Cook, you said you would get them after work yesterday, what the fuck?" Katie hissed._

_"Naomi said you bought them," Cook said._

_Katie glared at the blonde who gulped and said, "You said you'd take care of it I thought that meant you'd get them yourself, not tell Cook to get them!"_

_There hushed conversation sounded like hissing snakes and was interrupted abruptly when Emily slammed her hand down on the table angrily. Her sweet chocolate brown eyes looked vicious and made the three gulp in fear._

_"What did I say about fucking pickles?" Emily growled._

_"Always have them," Cook squeaked as Katie hid behind him and Naomi behind her. They looked like a cartoon and anyone looking at them from the outside in would have been rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter, but not if they were looking at the expression on Emily's face. The look would have scared even Effy who always remained so stagnant._

_"So WHY, tell me fucking WHY ISN'T THERE PICKLES IN THE FUCKING FRIDGE!"_

_Naomi scampered towards the counter and scrambled to grab the car keys. "I'll get them, I'll g-get them!"_

_"I want them now! And by the time you come back I'll want something else!" Emily snapped._

_"Emsy we're sorry!" Katie cried. "Katie Schum, Katie Schum!"_

_"Sorry? _You're _sorry?" Emily hissed. "Are any of you carrying another human being inside of you who kicks the shit out of you, fucks with your emotions, and makes you pee whenever the fuck he feels like it? Are any of you going to push a fucking bowling ball out of your vagina? I don't think so, SO GET ME MY FUCKING PICKLES!"_

…

"It's completely irrational," Gina said shaking her head, "You just go mental for absolutely no reason. I remember once I threw the coatrack at the postal boy because I didn't like the red ink on one of the letters he gave me."

Naomi snorted. "Really?"

Gina nodded.

"I'm not scared of Emily," Katie said confidently.

Gina looked ominous. "Ohhh, you will be."

"I'm already scared of her," Cook said meekly.

"Oh come on, I fit in your pocket," Emily said with a cheeky grin.

Naomi laughed and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. "Babes you are so cute."

Emily blushed and grinned. "I know."

"Now the last mood is mostly going to affect my daughter," Gina said.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Please, for fuck sake, don't mention it."

…

_Naomi smiled when Emily walked in the door and set her photography bag down on the floor with a heavy sigh._

_"How did the photoshoot go babes?" Naomi said standing up from the couch to greet her._

_"Good, good," she said nodding._

_"I know they wanted you to get some nice sunset views and Bristol park is not the easiest to walk through will all those hills," Naomi said, "Especially with your 8-month pregnant belly."_

_"Yes, little bugger kicked the shit out of me every time I was about to snap the shot," Emily said with a laugh. "I think I got some nice shots, but once I edit them I'll bring out the nice purple and orange shades of the sky. I can't think of anything more perfect for the cover of 'Nature Magazine.' How's your article coming?"_

_"Coming," Naomi said, "It's nice that we ended up on the same project this month."_

_"Well really just the same magazine, your article barely has anything to do with my picture," Emily said with a small laugh._

_"Suppose your right," Naomi chuckled. "The sunset has nothing to do with the effect of global warming on penguins and polar bears, maybe if you got some pictures of the melting glaciers or dying Polar bears."_

_"Do you _want _to depress me?" Emily said with a pout._

_"Sorry babes, no mention of dying polar bears or any other artic endangered species," Naomi said._

_"You're so smart babes," Emily said hugging Naomi close. It was hard to get too close because of her belly but Naomi found that she liked feeling Emily's belly pressed against hers, it made her feel closer to the baby._

_Naomi felt a sharp jab against her stomach and heard Emily gasp. They parted from the hug laughing and looked down at Emily's belly. "Does that mean he likes me or he wants me far away from you?" Naomi said._

_"That means he likes you," Emily said with a grin._

_Naomi smiled widely in a way that made Emily's heart flutter. She bit her lip at the sudden arousal that shot up her body and she grabbed Naomi by the shirt. Naomi looked confused momentarily until Emily tugged her into a firm kiss. The blonde immediately melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around her neck as they walked backwards towards a wall._

_Naomi's back hit the wall a bit roughly making her grunt at the impact. Emily was suddenly desperate yanking Naomi's jean button open and unzipping them. The desperation was making her breath shaky and her hands frantic as she pushed her jeans down along with her knickers._

_"Ems," Naomi moaned, "Katie and Cook went to the store, and they could be back any minute!"_

_Normally that would get Emily to compose herself enough to lead them upstairs to their room, but Emily was desperate beyond words, She just moaned and slowly sat down on the ground at Naomi's feet. Naomi looked right into her blackened eyes as she smirked seductively and gave her a come hither look. Naomi took a tentative step forward, made difficult by her jeans and knickers at her ankles. Emily reached forward suddenly, grabbed Naomi's bum and pulled her center right to her face._

_Naomi cried out and gripped at the wall desperately. Emily licked up and down her slit then swirled her tongue around her clit not even pausing a moment to take a break. Naomi moaned loudly and gently put her other hand behind Emily's head. She gripped on to the edge of the wall behind her to keep her standing as Emily sucked in her clit and pushed two fingers into her._

_"Fuuuccckk meee!" Naomi screeched._

_Emily hummed against her and started thrusting her fingers hard and fast while she sucked on her clit as if it were her only source of life. Naomi's legs were shaking and her moans had turned into long screams._

_"Shiiitt, Emily, I'm gonna, ohh God, I'm gonna cum, don't stop, don't stop, YES! YES! OH YES!" Naomi screamed as her body started trembling hard and she clenched hard around Emily's fingers before pulsing. She rode the orgasm with a low groan grinding her hips down on Emily's fingers and twitching at every flick of Emily's heavenly tongue._

_"Mm, okay, okay," Naomi breathed gently pushing Emily's head away. "We could have been caught you crazy pregnant lady!"_

_"That's what makes it hotter," Emily said with a cheeky grin._

_"Mm, well let go upstairs then so I can make you feel soooo good," Naomi said seductively lifting up her knickers and jeans, but leaving them unbuttoned, which made her look so fucking sexy._

_Emily bit her lip and took Naomi's hands to help her stand, which proved to be difficult with a giant belly in the way. But once standing they walked up the stairs giggling and flirting like those cute little girls at Pandora's birthday party._

_The giggling stopped when they stepped into their bedroom and shut the door behind them. Naomi immediately latched her lips onto Emily's and led her to the bed. She laid her down on the bed, gently, then slowly started pulling off her maternity jeans. Emily was breathing heavily and lifting up her shirt. In just her bra and knickers, Emily laid on her side with her head against the pillows since it was the most comfortable way to lie down with her huge belly. Naomi spooned up behind her and gently ran her hands over her belly._

_"So beautiful," she moaned softly unhooking Emily's bra._

_"Naomi, I love you," Emily breathed shakily._

_"I love you too babes," Naomi said pushing Emily's knickers down her legs._

_Naomi slid one hand up to Emily's center, pressed her chest against Emily's back, and started nibbling her ear. Emily moaned and gripped her pillow hard. Naomi slipped two fingers into her soaking center and started thrusting into her in slow strokes. Her entire body shifted up and down the bed to make each thrust deliciously hard but still gentle enough to not disturb the baby. Emily's voice was starting to get hoarse as it usually did when she used it a lot._

_Their breathing was hard and heavy and Emily's body started trembling. She turned her head slightly to look at Naomi and their lips met passionately. Naomi swallowed her moans as she thrust harder and harder until Emily broke the kiss to cry out. Her body trembled hard and Naomi felt her pulsing around her fingers. When Emily went limp on the bed, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat off her brow, Naomi continued to kiss her cheek and her throat, worshipping the woman she loved._

__**AN: So I borrowed a love scenario from the L word because I thought Naomi and Emily would be hot doing it. Obviously I'm a fan of that show too lol Don't know if anyone will know which scene I've referenced here, but eh it's ****enjoyable anyways lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Sister in Need**

**AN: Hiya girls, this is the second to the last chapter that means the next chapter is the last. I hope this story was too your liking, I have another Naomily fic on the ****back burner to post afterwards. The L word scene I referenced was one from season 2 between Bette and pregnant Tina after their annoying breakup because of Bette's cheating. Leave your reviews I always appreciate the love.**

"When is this baby coming out?" Emily cried in frustration laying on her back on the couch as Cook adjusted the pillow behind her head.

Katie who was rubbing her feet said, "Don't worry Emsy, Dr. Fitzpatrick said it was natural for firstborn babies to be overdue."

"Two weeks!" Emily cried. "My back is killing me, and my feet are sore—not that I can even see them—and I got to piss every 5 minutes." She looked down at her huge belly and yelled out, "Come out will you!"

"Yelling at him won't hurry him up I think," Cook said softly.

"Oh shut up," Emily sulked with an adorable pout.

Katie rolled her eyes. "That look only works on Naomi."

"What only works on me?" Naomi said walking into the living room.

Katie laughed. "The Emily pout."

"You named it?" Emily said in shock.

Naomi chuckled and nodded. "There's also the Fitch eyes, and the Emsy squeak."

"The Emsy squeak? What the fuck?" Emily cried.

Before Naomi could explain though there was a knock on the door, so she turned to get it. The last thing she expected when she opened the door was too see Jenna Fitch stood there looking like she had been crying for ages. Her eyes were bloodshot and there was mascara running down her cheeks. Without a word Naomi grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the house shutting the door behind her. Holding her arm she led Jenna into the living room surprised that the mother Fitch didn't shove her away or something.

"Mum?" Katie said in surprise.

Emily looked at her wide-eyed as Katie jumped out of her chair and ran to her side in concern.

"Mum what's wrong? Is everything okay? Dad, James…"

"They're fine Katie," Jenna croaked. Her voice was hoarse and wavering as if she were about to burst into tears again.

"Mum, please tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me," Katie whimpered.

"Mum," Emily squeaked her eyes watering. Regardless of how angry she had been at her mother because of everything that happened, she couldn't stand to see her looking so…broken.

"I'm so sorry," Jenna broke down as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm such a cow and I've been terrible to both of you. I'm a terrible mother and I am so sorry. I don't want to lose you and I want to be in my grandbaby's life, please give me a chance. I'll change I swear, just please."

Katie pulled Jenna into a firm hug and caressed her head as she laid her head on her daughter's shoulder and sobbed. "Shh, it's okay mum, we love you and we really want you to accept both of us and be in our baby's life."

Naomi gently caressed her back earning a look of disbelief from Emily. Out of all people, Naomi should be the last person to comfort Jenna, but the blonde had such a good heart she couldn't hold a grudge.

Cook helped Jenna to the loveseat and went to the kitchen to get her some water while Katie sat on the table in front of her. "You really want to be in our lives mum? Without judging or interfering?" Katie said.

Jenna nodded.

"So you're going to accept Naomi as my wife and mother of this child?" Emily said slowly sitting up on the couch.

"Emily you're supposed to be lying down," Naomi warned firmly.

"I'm not walking around just sitting, nothing wrong with that," Emily said before turning her attention back to Jenna for an answer.

Jenna glanced at Naomi and said, "I know that Naomi is a good person, I mean she just comforted me when I've been nothing but terrible to her for fuck sake."

Both Katie and Emily's eyes widened in surprise, they glanced at each other and Katie said, "Did she just curse?"

"Yeah I think she did," Emily said. "I think she's really changing!"

"I am!" Jenna said in an imploring tone. "Please, I'll do anything!"

Emily looked back at Naomi then at her mother, and said, "Naomi took her monthly cancer scan in London yesterday at the new hospital, she needs to go in for the results this afternoon, will you take her?"

Jenna looked surprised and Katie looked at her in disbelief. Naomi just looked nervous. When Cook walked back holding two glasses of water, she snatched it out of his hand and chugged it down.

"Oi!" Cook cried, "That was mine!"

With a scoff he gave the other glass to Jenna then walked back into the kitchen with an indignant huff.

"Well?" Emily said expectantly.

Jenna glanced at Naomi who was looking at her nervously then at Katie who had a look that said, 'for fuck sake say yes!' She let out a determined breath and said, "Yes, I'll take her."

…

The drive to London was long, and both women knew they had to find some way to pass the time in the awkward car ride. Naomi was expecting the radio being turned on, or just riding in silence so she could pretend to be asleep the whole time and there wouldn't be that uncomfortable silence. She did not expect Jenna to start small talk.

"So your mum, Gina, what does she do?" Jenna said as they drove out of Bristol.

Naomi was stunned by the question at first but then answered, "She's a political activist."

"She does those rallies that are on T.V?" Jenna said furrowing her brows. It was obvious she didn't approve of the rallies but Naomi loved those rallies, she used to go as a teenager and a few times with Emily during college.

"Yes, but they're not all disorganized you know?" Naomi said.

"You've been?"

"And Emily too," Naomi said. "We just sit around yelling out slogan and waving around signs, and then we sit around laughing together. It's all peaceful."

"I've seen riots on T.V," Jenna said.

"Those are different organizations, my mum is not into that kind of thing," Naomi said. "Besides I would never take Emily somewhere that might be dangerous."

Jenna glanced at Naomi as if she were decided whether she was telling the truth or not. After a moment she turned her eyes back to the road and said, "So 8 years yeah?"

Naomi smiled and said, "Yes, it's been a long haul."

Jenna nodded. "I can't believably say Emily's lesbianism is a phase."

"I don't think you could have ever said it I'm afraid," Naomi said. "You may find it hard to believe but if anyone turned anyone gay, it was her to me."

"Your mother wasn't upset?"

Naomi snorted. "Gina was thrilled."

"Really?"

"Yes, she gave Emily a hug and called her, her 'new daughter,'" Naomi said, "It was heart-warming and embarrassing at the same time because she was saying all these cliché, corny little anecdotes."

Jenna nodded. "I'd like to meet her one day, maybe she can help me. I really want to make an effort to try to accept Emily's relationship with you. It's not like a I hate you as a person Naomi, I just hate your influence on my daughter and…Christ I don't even know where to begin to accept it."

"Start by recognizing our marriage," Naomi said. "We are married legally, I took her last name and hyphenated it with mine. I am your daughter-in-law whether you like or not. So admitting it is probably step one."

"This sounds like an alcoholic anonymous meeting," Jenna deadpanned.

Naomi laughed. She never realized Jenna actually had a sense of humor. "Technically those meetings use basic steps for rehabilitation, earning your daughter's trust and respect again is basically a form of it I suppose."

"Okay," Jenna said nodding her head. "You," she glanced at Naomi for a moment, "are my daughter-in-law."

…

"Mrs. Naomi Campbell-Fitch?"

"Campbell?" Jenna muttered. "Poor child."

"Tell me about it," Naomi chuckled shaking her head and following the nurse into the office with Jenna right behind her.

"Hi Mrs. Campbell-Fitch," the doctor said as they walked in and sat across from him. "I'm Dr. Sid Jenkins, I'll be your new oncologist here in the London office."

"Hi Dr. Jenkins, please call me Naomi," Naomi said shaking his hand.

"Now I've gotten your results back," Sid said opening a yellow manila folder and pulling out a thin black sheet and putting it on a lit up board. "This is the only thing that stood out to us in your otherwise clean body. This is a scan of your left arm and in that top corner there, there's a mass."

"Fuck," Naomi breathed dropping her head.

"What is it?" Jenna said her voice actually sounded worried.

"You've been clean for over a year Naomi, so we believe this mass may be just a goiter, which is benign," Sid said. "We'll have to remove it and do a biopsy. This mass is really small and there isn't anything else anywhere on your body, so we're hoping to do this swiftly and painlessly."

"It's never painless Dr. Jenkins, but thanks for trying to make me feel better," Naomi said dejectedly.

Jenna grabbed her hand gently as a sign of support. Naomi looked at her and gave her an appreciative smile.

"I'd like to schedule you in right away since I'm the only oncologist right now," Sid said. "My schedule is a bit hectic, but I'd like to do the operation by next month at the latest."

Naomi nodded sadly. "I'm flexible, when is your next available date?"

"Three weeks from today," Sid said. "That's the 28th."

Naomi grabbed her phone and wrote it in her calendar. "Put me down for it."

Sid nodded and jotted it on his schedule. "So you should come the night before to get admitted, make sure to not eat or drink anything after 9."

"I've done so many procedures, I think I can remove the mass myself," Naomi said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Don't get pessimistic Naomi, if you can beat stage 3 cancer, you can beat a little benign goiter."

"What if it's not benign?" Naomi said. "I had to get a heart transplant for fuck sake! I have one fully functioning kidney, no appendix, and black scar over my left breast. I don't think my body can take anymore chemo Dr. Jenkins."

Sid nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry Naomi, I wish there was more I could do to reassure you. I'm 95% sure it's benign, but only the biopsy can assuage your fears."

Sid handed Naomi the page with the results as the blonde stood up to leave.

"I'll see you in three weeks," Sid said as she nodded silently and walked out of the room almost forgetting that Jenna was behind her.

She didn't remember until the woman gently grabbed her shoulder and softly said, "I'm sorry Naomi."

"Are you really?"

Jenna looked surprised. "Of course I am, you think I'd wish death on you?"

Naomi shook her head. "Sorry, I'm just…"

"It's okay Naomi, you've been fighting this terrible disease for almost two years now, you're not even 26 yet," Jenna said.

"Please don't pity me Jenna," Naomi said as tears spilled from her eyes.

"I don't pity you Naomi!" Jenna said suddenly pulling the younger girl into a hug. She rubbed her back softly and said, "I don't pity you I swear; I feel nothing but empathy for you."

"I don't want to die Jenna, I don't want to leave Emily alone," Naomi sobbed falling to her knees right there on the hospital floor. Jenna moved down with her getting on her knees and cradling her to her chest as she sobbed.

"Shh, it's going to be alright Naomi," Jenna said soothingly. "You're not going to die, and you're not going to leave my daughter and _your _future child alone."

Naomi moved away from Jenna and looked at her in surprise. "_My _child?"

Jenna didn't elaborate. Instead she took Naomi's hand and led her towards the car saying, "Come on, there's a place on the way back to Bristol I think you'll like."

They had driven in silence all the way to a small diner on the outskirts of Bristol. The place looked like it was pulled right out of a 1950's movie, but it was rather solitary with only one man sitting at the bar drinking coffee and chatting with one of the waitresses.

"Come on," Jenna said taking Naomi to the farthest booth and sitting her down.

The waitress came up to them wearing a ridiculous poodle skirt and button up shirt tucked into it. "May I take your order?" she said in a terrible American accent that made her sound more Asian than anything else.

"Two Sundae specials please," Jenna said.

"Sundae as in the icecream or the day?" Naomi asked.

"My dad used to bring me here every time things got tough at home," Jenna said. "He had prostate cancer all throughout my childhood. He fought it for years because he didn't want to leave mum and me and my brothers alone. Whenever he had a rough time with chemo you know cause it makes you so sick…"

"Horrid little shit," Naomi commented.

Jenna nodded in agreement then said, "After the weakness would pass, he'd bring me here for a Sundae special, by far the best icecream I've ever had, and tell me that everything would be okay if I kept my faith."

"Was it?" Naomi said, "Okay, I mean?"

Jenna smiled. "He walked me down the aisle at my wedding, and he met Emily and Katie, and named James himself after his own father. When he did die at 79 it wasn't cancer that got him but a heart attack from old age."

"Sorry," Naomi said.

"Don't be sorry Naomi, he lived a long and happy life when even the doctors said he wouldn't have more than a year," Jenna said. "You are strong and resilient, I knew it but I refused to see it, because…well…"

"I'm a seductress bitch who convinced your daughter she is a lesbian," Naomi finished.

"Well I wouldn't have used those words…"

"Just so you know though," Naomi said, "Emily doesn't need me to be gay. If she hadn't met me she'd be gay, and long after I'm gone she'll still be gay. You can't change what you're born with."

"You think homosexuality is a trait from birth?" Jenna said in disbelief.

"I fell in love with Emily when we were twelve years old Jenna, twelve is so innocent and young, still a child, not quite understanding of love and sexual orientation," Naomi said. "How could I have those feelings at such a young age without any understanding about them and still call it a choice?"

Jenna shook her head. "I dunno."

"Maybe it's not about the gender at all, but the person," Naomi said. "If Emily had been a boy, I'd have still fallen in love. I'm not hellbent on figuring the bloody thing out, I just know I love Emily and that's all that matters."

Jenna nodded and sighed as the waitress set down two bowls in front of them with the most scrumptious-looking icecream Naomi had ever seen. There were scoops of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry icecream with pieces of graham crackers and nuts in it, all coated with chocolate, strawberry, and caramel syrup. Jenna looked at Naomi expectantly handing her a spoon. Naomi hesitated for a moment but then took a spoonful of the icecream.

Her eyes closed at the delicious taste, she let out a loud hum and she cried out, "BLOODY HELL!"

...

Naomi and Jenna arrived at Katie and Cook's house right in time for dinner. Emily, Katie, and Cook were sitting around the table serving their plates when the two tired women walked in.

Emily let out a sigh of relief and said, "Naomi you didn't call I was worried sick! What happened did you get the results?"

Naomi averted her eyes and nodded her head. She didn't want them to see the tears but Emily knew Naomi too well for that.

"Naomi, babes, what's wrong?" Emily said standing up with the help of Cook who bolted around the table once he saw her move.

Katie stood up and moved around the table with a worried expression on her face. "Naomi?"

Naomi shook her head unable to speak through her tears, so Jenna stepped forward and said, "They found a mass in her left arm."

Emily's eyes watered and she breathed out, "No."

Jenna nodded sadly and said, "She's scheduled to get it removed and biopsied in three weeks, but the doctor said there was a 95% chance it was benign."

"Oh God," Emily said crying.

Cook rubbed her back and said soothingly, "Come now don't lose hope, 95% are good odds."

"Yeah, just have faith," Katie said.

"That's what I said," Jenna said, "we stopped for Sundaes on the way home."

Both Katie and Emily looked at her in surprise. "Your special place?" Katie said knowing that Jenna rarely took anyone there.

Jenna nodded and Emily let out a sob walking forward and hugging her mother tightly. Jenna hugged her back as she cried against her chest.

Naomi looked at them with teary eyes but with a smile on her face. Emily hadn't hugged her mother in years, since before college, and Naomi remembered during the clinical trials how she'd mention her mother's hugs, and how they always made her feel better.

Emily parted from the hug with a small smile then moved to hug Naomi. She hugged her so tight Naomi could barely breathe. "Everything's going to be okay Nai," she said softly, "I know it'll be benign and you'll be okay."

"I'm scared Ems," Naomi said laying her head down on Emily's shoulder.

"You're not alone Naomikins," Cook said with an encouraging smile. "You have Emilio, and Katiekins, and the Cookie monster every step of the way."

"And me too," Jenna said with a soft smile.

Katie rubbed her back affectionately and said, "Thanks mum."

Naomi felt something wet hit her leg and her eyes widened. She back away from the hug with Emily and looked down. Emily was looking down in shock at the puddle underneath her and then looked up at Naomi with a panicked expression, "MY WATER BROKE!"

…

"COOK YOU BASTARD!" Emily screeched gripping Naomi's hand tight as Katie gently wiped the sweat from her brow. Cook who was standing on the other side holding a video camera flinched but laughed.

"Don't blame me Red, Naomi's the one who pushed the syringe," Cook said.

"OW!" Naomi cried, "I quite like my hand Emily!"

Emily squeezed tighter and said, "Are you pushing out a 7 pound baby from your cunt? Where are the fucking drugs?"

Jenna walked in with Dr. Fitzpatrick and said, "Darling, their preparing the epidural now, after that you won't feel anything okay?"

"MUMMY!" Emily cried.

Jenna ran to her side and caressed her sweaty head. "I'm here darling, I'm here."

"Ahh, I'm scared!" Emily cried.

"It'll be okay darling," Jenna said giving her a kiss on the temple, "Be grateful you don't have to push out two babies."

Katie laughed. "I heard twins have higher chances of having twins."

"Don't say that!" Emily cried, "Maybe there's another baby in there hiding the whole time so we missed him on the scans!"

"Darling that's impossible," Jenna said soothingly. "Blimey Katie you want to be helpful yeah?"

"Katie Schum," Katie said softly.

"I will figure out your secret language," Naomi said narrowing her eyes.

"Good luck with that, I've been trying for years," Jenna said.

Rob and James ran into the room suddenly and Rob ran to Jenna's side. "Emily love, how you holding up?"

"Everything hurts," Emily groaned.

"Whoa!" James said looking right at Emily's center that was dilating.

"KATIE!" Emily cried.

Katie just nodded walked over to James and started slapping the shit out of him. "Oi I wasn't perving I swear!"

"Wait outside you wanker!" Katie said kicking him out of the room literally.

Cook laughed and said, "damn I got one of James' famous arse kickings right on camera. Good job babes."

"Don't push it Cook, I'll kick your arse too," Katie said with a playful grin.

"I got the epidural, and it looks like we should be able to start pushing in about an hour," Dr. Fitzpatrick said walking into the room, "Alright, everybody but the parents of the baby have to wait outside."

Jenna gave Emily another kiss then looked at Naomi and said, "You make sure to hold her hand the entire time and encourage her."

Naomi smiled and nodded as Rob gave Emily a kiss as well before following Jenna out of the room.

"Did she just?" Emily whimpered.

Naomi gave Emily a soft kiss on the lips and said, "Yes I think she did just acknowledge me as a parent."

"Oh God, I'm gonna be a mother!"

...

"Alexander Fitch-Campbell Cook," Cook said cradling the baby boy to his chest as Katie gently caressed his tiny head. He had a lot of Cook's features prominently, but those chocolate brown eyes that both twins shared.

"For short, Alex Cook," Katie said. "People don't need a mouthful every time they call him."

"He's beautiful," Naomi said smiling as Cook gently placed the baby in her arms.

"Oh God, my beautiful boy," Emily said with tears in her eyes.

"Is my grandson here yet?" Gina called out from outside the door.

"Mum! Yes come in!" Naomi cried.

Gina, Jenna, Rob, and James walked into the room, both grandmothers practically sprinting to Emily's side to see the baby Naomi was cradling. Rob just patted Cook's shoulder proudly and tried to hide the fact that he wanted to cry by shifting around on his feet excitedly. When Katie hugged him tight though he let his tears fall.

"His name is Alex," Emily said smiling.

"Alex," James said with a nod. "When he's older I'll let him have my best porn."

"If you do that I'll kill you," Emily warned.

"That's if I don't get you first," Katie said gripping James' shoulders hard. James chuckled then hugged Katie, which was a bit surprising. "Emsy I think he's actually happy for us?"

"Of course I am! I can't wait to play with my new nephew," James said with a grin.

Emily started crying—mostly because of all the hormones—and said, "Come here you!"

James went to her side and Emily pulled him into a tight hug.

"It feels like the Twilight Zone," Cook muttered. "Weird shit."

Rob chuckled and said, "Babies change everything Cook, you'll find out soon enough."


	13. Chapter 13

**A Sister in Need**

**AN: Well I've had a blast writing this story and I have another coming right up, but today I'm posting along with a one shot I wrote a while back since I didn't have time to write another chap for witness, school has been hectic. Anyhoo, this chapter is my absolute fave, when wrote it I was in a daze I didn't even realize it and when I was done I was surprised that I written it lol. This is super dramatic but I'm hoping a satisfactory ending for everyone, leave your reviews****  
**

Naomi sighed impatiently and started tapping her foot.

"Babes try to relax," Emily said.

"Don't tell me to fucking relax Emily!" Naomi snapped angrily. "You told me to relax before the surgery and now you're telling me to relax now? That fucking tumor could be cancer again!"

Emily sighed deeply trying to hinder her patience. "It's because you had surgery last week that I'm telling you to calm down, that can't be good for you."

"Neither is cancer!" Naomi spat.

"You know what, you've been a right bitch this week since they removed the tumor, you haven't even carried Alex!" Emily growled angrily. "You have good odds and here you are acting like you're gonna fucking die again and I DON'T LIKE IT!"

"Emily," Naomi said in frustration.

"No! Fuck off and go take a walk. Don't bloody come back til you've calmed down because I'm nervous about this shit too," Emily snapped.

Naomi groaned in frustration and stood up out of her chair, She gave it an angry kick and stomped off away from Emily. If she were a cartoon there would have been steam shooting out of her ears. She clenched her fists so tight she was sure her nails would break skin at some point. She had all these emotions within her and she couldn't seem to control them.

Then she saw a familiar face, leaning over the counter talking to a nurse. He looked the same as he did in college, except he was much skinnier and he was wearing a baseball cap, which he would never wear over his well kept hair. He leaned away from the nurse and turned around, freezing in his spot when he saw Naomi.

"N-Naomi?" he said in surprise.

Naomi felt a surge of anger and she stomped towards him. "You fuckwit wanker!" she slapped him hard in the face send him stumbling back. "How dare you even speak to me you bastard?"

He looked ashamed as he stood up straight again. "I see Emily told you what I did?"

"Yes she did, how could you do that Dean? I know you were a homophobic cunt but to that extreme? To try to…ugh I should wring your little neck!"

Dean backed away when she took a menacing step towards him. "Wait, wait, I'm gay!"

Naomi froze.

"I'm gay too!" Dean said. "I tried to deny it by being as homophobic as possible and at that party I got so pissed and Emily is the only girl I ever felt any sort of attraction towards, I'm such an idiot and you have no idea how sorry I am. I looked for her after college but I was told she was in New York."

"You looked for her to apologize?" Naomi said cocking an eyebrow at him.

Dean nodded as his eyes filled with tears. "Yes, yes I was going to grovel. I've spent the last few months trying to make amends to everyone I've hurt with my cuntish behavior and I was actually writing a letter to Emily."

"You can tell her yourself, she's here," Naomi said.

Dean gulped. "I want to apologize yes, before it's too late."

"Too late?"

Dean removed his baseball and revealed his bald-head. "Brain tumor, terminal."

Naomi's head dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"They say I have two months," Dean said.

"I did clinical trials in New York and beat stage three cancer but I'm waiting for the results of a biopsy of a new tumor they found," Naomi said.

Dean looked sad. "I am sorry Naomi, you don't deserve this."

"Neither do you Dean."

"Yes I do, I've hurt so many people karma was bound to get me."

"No Dean, no one deserves this fucking disease," Naomi said passionately. "No matter what shitty things they've done."

Dean gave Naomi a sad smile. "At least I have my partner Peter with me, makes this just a bit easier to bear you know?"

"Emily's been with me every step of the way," Naomi said. She let out a sigh, "And I've been a bitch all day. Now I feel shit."

"Think we both need to apologize then," Dean said.

Naomi nodded. "Come on then, this way."

As Dean walked beside Naomi back to where Emily was, Dean said, "Peter has been an angel about this whole situation, always making sure I'm happy."

Naomi smiled at him and said, "Emily has too, there was this one time after my 2nd clinical trial had failed. My third clinical trial, the one that succeeded, was scheduled for a month later so they were discharging me from the hospital to enjoy my month because there was a very VERY good change it would be my last…"

…

_"Hello Miss Campbell," the nurse said walking in with her clipboard. "How are you feeling today?"_

_Naomi smiled at her and said, "I'm good thank you. You're new right?" She looked at her nametag, "Nurse Smith?"_

_"I was working in Peds but I transferred here," Nurse Smith said, "Hard to watch sick kids ya know?"_

_Naomi nodded. "Right."_

_"So you're leaving tomorrow huh?"_

_"Yes, to enjoy my potential last month of life," Naomi said._

_"Well don't think of it like that," Nurse Smith said with a friendly smile. "Think of it as the last month you'll be sick. After that you won't be sick anymore no matter how the trial goes right?"_

_Naomi chuckled. "I suppose that's a positive way to look at it."_

_"I've learned to see things that way, it's the only way to survive in this business," Nurse Smith said. "Who's picking you up tomorrow?"_

_"My partner Emily," Naomi said. "She's coming over in an hour and spending the night here with me so we can just leave in the morning."_

_"Oh that's nice," Nurse Smith said. "A lot of patients are completely alone in these processes, it's nice that you have someone to support you."_

_"It's more than nice, Emily has been with me every single step of the way, she put herself in debt to get me into this program," Naomi said with a sigh._

_"It's worth every penny as long as you survive."_

_"True," Naomi said. "You know I like you, I feel like I can tell you anything."_

_"I've been told that before," Nurse Smith said._

_"To be honest, I'm a bit scared about leaving the hospital after the whole year I've been here," Naomi said._

_"Why is that?"_

_"I mean Emily has been doing a scrapbook to get her mind off things and she found this little bucket list I made and promised that we would do everything on it," Naomi said. "I'm not going to lie, most of the things on that list are…well sexual."_

_"Understandable," Nurse Smith said with a smile._

_"The thing is, we're having a bit of a drought," Naomi said. "Lesbian bed death if you will."_

_"Ahh that's a myth."_

_Naomi shook her head. "It's been a year and a half since we've had sex."_

_"Ooo," Nurse Smith groaned. "Maybe it's not."_

_"Well it's mostly because Emily has confused me with glass, she seriously thinks I'll shatter if she even touches me," Naomi said with a heavy sigh. "Even when she saw the bucket list she said we'd start with the non-sexual stuff like going to Times Square and the top of the Empire State Building, but…"_

_"You don't want that."_

_Naomi nodded. "Exactly."_

_"So tell her."_

_"Tell her?"_

_"Yes, just tell her straight up," Nurse Smith said. "No one knows how that third clinical trial will end and as positive as you spin it you have to think realistically too, that it may be now or never."_

_Naomi smiled. "Thank you."_

_"It's my pleasure Miss Campbell."_

_"Please call me Naomi."_

_Nurse Smith smiled and said, "Then you call me Laquoia."_

_With those words Laquoia left the clipboard on the table next to Naomi's bed, wrote something on her chart then walked out of the room with a friendly wave. Naomi sighed deeply as she was once again left alone. She had been sitting in a side chair because she was tired of lying down. She was wearing the patient scrubs, which were pink as opposed to the nurse's green and the doctor's blue. She was grateful she didn't have to wear those nasty hospital gowns. On her head she usually had a fashionable scarf—her favorite one was actually the leopard print one Katie sent her—but tonight she didn't have one on._

_Her nearly bald head had only a thin layer of peach fuzz and Emily teased her occasionally by calling her G.I Jane. She sat there rubbing her head and reading her bucket list and looked up when Emily walked in with her book bag on her shoulder shaking her umbrella that was soaked._

_"Oh it's raining?" Naomi said._

_"Yeah, cats and dogs as they say here," Emily said setting the umbrella down and walking over to Naomi. "How was your day babes?" She gave Naomi a kiss on the lips and smiled._

_Naomi caressed her cheek lovingly and said, "In the afternoon I had a bit of nausea but I feel fine. I ate my full lunch and I've been up and walking around all night."_

_"Good babes," Emily said with a smile._

_"Emily," Naomi said setting her bucket list down on the table. "Let's go outside."_

_"What? Naoms it's raining."_

_"Number seven on my bucket list."_

_Emily picked up the paper and read it. "Run around in the rain."_

_Naomi smiled. "I used to love doing that as a little girl. I'd run around Bristol looking for the biggest puddles, and then I'd stake it out waiting for someone to walk by so I could jump in it and get them all soaked."_

_Emily laughed. "You were always cheeky then."_

_Naomi nodded with a grin. "It was funnier when they were under huge umbrellas trying their best not to get wet."_

_"Oh that's just evil."_

_"Come on then," Naomi said standing up from her chair and grabbing Emily's hand._

_"Babes I don't want you to catch a chill," Emily said._

_Naomi shook her head. "I won't, now come on."_

_Naomi tugged on Emily's hand leading her towards the back patio. It was a beautiful, huge garden the patients could enjoy when they needed the fresh air. There were pretty flowers and huge trees and grass everywhere. Emily stepped out of her heels as they stepped outside and said, "It's impossible to walk on grass with those, the fucking heels dig into the dirt it's bloody annoying."_

_"Yeah, that's why I don't wear heels."_

_"No it's not."_

_"No, it's not, but it's a good reason."_

_"Whatever," Emily laughed. Emily was wearing a nice blouse and pencil skirt but none of that matters at all when Naomi ran right onto the garden and into the rain. She laughed happily as she was almost instantly soaked by the drops. Emily was entranced by the sheer beauty of it all._

_Naomi was soaked head to toe, the droplets rolling down her bald head and her face, a peaceful smile on her face, her eyes closed in bliss. Emily didn't think it could get any better until Naomi opened those gorgeous blue eyes and looked right at her._

_"Come on!"_

_Emily ran right into the rain barefoot. Her fancy school outfit was drenched before she even reached Naomi, and when she got to her the blonde pulled her into a tight hug._

_They hugged each other like in a cliché Hollywood movie when the lovers reunite after being torn apart. They parted when Naomi gripped Emily's hand and tugged her further into the garden._

_"Come on I gotta show you something!"_

_They ran towards the trees at the end of the garden where there was a brick wall. There were all sorts of large trees of different kinds, none that Emily could really tell apart because they were the typical trees that didn't usually get photographed. There was only one tree that would, a large willow tree in the corner._

_The leaves drooped low enough to touch the ground and they were so luscious it was very hard to see through them. Emily could barely make out the trunk through the leaves, but it seemed to be thick enough to hide five people behind it perfectly. Naomi led her to the willow tree and parted the curtain of leaves for her._

_Emily stepped in and gasped, it was like walking into a cave. Slivers of moonlight peaked in from the tiny holes in between the thick leaves and the rain couldn't reach them there. Naomi stepped up behind her and hugged her waist._

_"This is my favorite place," Naomi said. "I like to sit in here where no one can see me, I feel like nature is protecting me."_

_"It's…breathtaking."_

_"Never been in here when it's raining though, it's even more gorgeous."_

_Emily nodded and pulled out her cellphone, which was waterproof. She had bought it after several incidents involving alcohol and a pool, but this phone also had the advantage of a very good camera._

_Emily took several pictures with the flash, then tugged on Naomi's arm. "Come on pose."_

_"Em, you know I don't like pictures."_

_"Then why are you with a photographer?"_

_"Cause I love you."_

_"Good, now pose."_

_Naomi sighed deeply and stood in front of the curtain of leaves smiling. Emily took several pictures in different angles then put her phone away. "Perfect."_

_"Nna uh," Naomi said shaking her head walking to the huge trunk and sitting down in front of it. "Sit."_

_Emily walked to the trunk and sat beside Naomi._

_Naomi grabbed Emily's hand then leaned in and pressed her lips against hers. It was a deep, passionate kiss that sent Emily whirling. Her hands gripped the back of Naomi's head gently rubbing the peach fuzz on it because she liked the feel of it against her hands._

_Naomi deepened the kiss by swirling their tongues together and laying Emily down on the grass. Emily moaned softly as Naomi straddled her and caressed her cheek as if she were a priceless piece of artwork. Emily loved it. No one worshipped her like Naomi, and she found that she worshipped the blonde just as much._

_She felt Naomi's hands gently spreading her legs and placing her hips in between them. Naomi's hands went up her thighs slowly, making sure to caress and touch every inch of creamy skin she could touch. Emily felt her skirt being pushed up and Naomi's hands gripping the waistband of her knickers._

_"Mm Naomi," Emily breathed against her lips as Naomi tugged the knickers down to her knees. "Naomi," Emily breathed again, "we can't."_

_"Why not?" Naomi said breathily. Her voice did the opposite of Emily's. When Emily became passionate her voice got deeper and huskier, but when Naomi did her voice got squeakier and breathier._

_"I…" Emily breathed as Naomi's caressed her inner thighs, which were extremely sensitive. "Ohh God, Nai…I don't…mm, I don't want to hurt you."_

_"You won't," Naomi said gently kissing her throat. "You can never hurt me Emily."_

_"Nai…"_

_"I need you Emily," Naomi said desperately as her fingers slowly slid up and down Emily's soaked slit._

_The twin arched her back and groaned._

_"And you need me too."_

_"Yesss," Emily husked._

_"It's been over a year and you can't be afraid to touch me anymore," Naomi said gently rubbing Emily's clit in slow circles. "Love me Emily, and let me love you."_

_"Ahh Naomi!" Emily cried arching her back. "Yes, please! I need you, I need you so much."_

_Naomi crashed their lips together desperately as she slipped two fingers deep into Emily's core. Emily gasped against her lips as Naomi pushed her fingers deep into her with the help of her thigh. She rocked against her in slow but hard thrusts swallowing each of Emily's moans with her mouth._

_"Em," Naomi breathed, "T-together, together."_

_Emily let out a soft whine and ran her hands down Naomi's back and around to her stomach. She slipped on her hands into Naomi's scrubs and knickers and moaned when her fingers were immediately coated by wetness._

_Naomi let out a shaky breath as she thrust harder into Emily rocking her body not only to get more strength in her hand, but also to rub herself against Emily's fingers. Emily kept her thumb on Naomi's clit and moved the rest of her hand lower to slip two fingers into her. The position was painful for her hand but she didn't care._

_"Uhh yesss!" Naomi cried anxiously burying her face into the crook of Emily's neck. Their heavy breaths and moans were the only noises piercing the night other than the rain falling all around them. They rocked together clinging to each other for dear life and writhing at the intense pleasure. With every rock upwards Naomi would push her fingers deeper into Emily, and with every push back down Emily's fingers would push further into her._

_They were in complete sync as the familiar tingling sensation shot up from their feet up to their heads. They're thrusts were becoming erratic and their bodies couldn't stop shaking._

_They kissed again just as the orgasm hit them both together in waves. Emily arched up her eyes wide open and her body trembling, as Naomi twitched and bucked her hips uncontrollably. Naomi curved her fingers into Emily trying to prolong her orgasm as much as possible as her orgasm started to fade away and moaned loudly when Emily cried out and ejaculated hard._

_Her essence shot out hard like a jet and her hips rose off the ground. Naomi watched her face contorted in pleasure, staying in her spot between Emily's legs as the full body orgasm took over her. She shook hard with those convulsing-like spasms and gripped Naomi's shoulders for dear life._

_It took a few minutes for Emily to calm down and collapse under Naomi breathing heavily._

_"Now," Naomi whispered softly, "it's perfect."_

_Emily gently caressed Naomi's cheek and said, "Naoms, I love you."_

_"I love you too Emily," Naomi said softly. "You have no idea how glad I am that you stuck with me through this disease. You have given me the best year of my life just by sitting beside me and giving me that beautiful smile I love so much."_

_"Naomi don't speak like that," Emily said her voice cracking, "As if you're going to die."_

_"But there's a good chance of that," Naomi said sadly, "And I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart and I couldn't have gone this far without you. Thank you so much for loving me Emily, even when I didn't deserve it, even when I was being a bitch, denying my feelings, cheating on you, treating you like shit, you still loved me and that means you have a heart of gold."_

_"Naomi, please…" Emily said as tears spilled from her eyes._

_Naomi wiped away the tears gently and said, "If I died tomorrow, I'd die happy."_

_"No!" Emily sobbed wrapping her arms around Naomi's neck and pulling her down on top of her. Naomi hugged her hard burying her face in the crook of Emily's neck as hard sobs ripped from her chest. "You won't leave me. You can't, because I can't live without you."_

_They held each other tight not saying another word as the rain continued to fall along with their tears._

…

"Dean Parker?" Emily said standing up from her chair in surprise. She should have been instantly mad, but she couldn't with him standing there with his unnaturally bald head, his sunken eyes, and his emaciated body. He looked very much like Naomi did in her worst state when they were both convinced she would die.

"Emily Fitch," he said with a small bow.

"I ran into him," Naomi commented.

"I just wanted to formally apologize to you for what I did," Dean said. "I was trying so hard to pretend I wasn't gay myself and I got so pissed, but there is no excuse for what I did. I will understand if you don't forgive me but just know I am so sorry."

Emily just stared at him, processing the information. She was surprised that he had been gay the whole time, but it was more surprising to see him actually apologizing when he was as stubborn and hot-headed as Cook himself who accepted prison-time before apologizing to the bloke he beat so badly at that party.

She gave him a sad smile and said, "I do forgive you Dean."

Dean let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you Emily, thank you."

"Naomi Campbell-Fitch?" a nurse called out from down the hall.

"Oh you're married?" Dean said smiling, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Emily said smiling.

"Good luck with your treatments Dean," Naomi said but Dean only smiled sadly.

"Good luck with your results," Dean said. "And I'm glad I got to see you two again."

Naomi took Emily's hand and led her towards the nurse waving back at Dean and saying, "Bye Dean."

"Yeah, _goodbye_."

Emily gave Naomi a questioning look and Naomi just nodded silently, both of them understanding each other without saying a word.

"I want to apologize too," Naomi said following the nurse to Sid's office.

Emily sighed and smiled. "I know babes."

"No I'm truly sorry, I was a cunt."

"You were scared, I understand."

Naomi squeezed Emily's hand and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good morning ladies, have a seat please," Sid said as they walked into the office. They sat down across from him as he shuffled papers around.

"Our friend Effy says you're her brother's friend," Emily said with a smile.

Sid nodded his head. "I remember Effy, still a troublemaker yeah?"

"Some things never change," Naomi laughed.

"Well tell her I said hi, I haven't seen Tony since college though," Sid said, "Different paths I suppose. Well let's get these results yeah?"

"Yes please," Naomi said anxiously.

"Well like I said before, you're chances were really good and just like I suspected the tumor was benign."

"Oh thank fuck!" Naomi cried.

Emily laughed and hugged Naomi tight.

Sid smiled at them and said, "Congratulations Naomi, you're still cancer-free."

…

"Today we make a toast," Cook said raising a champagne glass and grinning. "To all of us who have found success and happiness in our lives. We have all changed loads since college."

He lifted his glass and said, "Pandora and Thomas I am happy that you guys are still standing together strong, and Thommo cheers on getting that bronze medal in the Olympics."

Everyone clapped and cheered at that.

"J.J and Lara I am so happy for you and your family, congratulations on the new pregnancy, can't wait for the new sibling you'll be giving Albert and little Freddie. Effy, I'm glad you found a job you finally like and you're not in prison so definitely kudos to that, I definitely know how hard it is to stay out."

Everyone laughed and Effy tipped her glass slightly.

"Katie, babes what can I say, you changed my life, you've given me love and happiness and a family that I'd never thought I'd have," Cook said with a grin as Katie stepped forward and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"And finally to Emily and Naomi, who have sacrificed so much to help Katie and I to have little Alex. I am happy for Naomi's clean bill of health and for your new flat and for your marriage and for your love. You have been an inspiration to us all."

Cook took a deep breath and continued, "There's only one person missing from our group today, but though he's not here physically he is here inside of all of us. To our success, to our love, to our new family, to our new homes, to our good health, and to Freddie McClair!"

"Cheers!"

Everybody lifted their glasses of champagne (though Emily, Naomi, and Lara had apple cider) and took a sip. As everyone mingled and looked around Naomi and Emily's new home or fiddled with baby Alex who was with Gina and Jenna on the sofa, Katie approached Emily and Naomi with a smile.

"Emsy, I really can't thank you enough for what you did," Katie said hugging her sister tight.

"We've had a long and bumpy road sis, but you know that I love you and I'd do anything for you," Emily said. "And well Naomi too."

"As would I," Naomi said giving Emily a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Katie gripped Emily's hand smiling brightly as she said, "If you ever need anything you tell me because I am always willing to help a sister in need."

**THE END**


End file.
